El Demonio Luce como un Angel
by cheshirenek0
Summary: Tsunange ha vivido toda su vida en Italia, hasta que su padre intentando alejarla de las malas influencias, la manda a Japon para que estudie con su hermana -Gemela-. Lo que su padre no sabe es que ella no se quedara de brazos cruzados y sera una niña buena, no señor, ella va a desatar el caos en la vida de los pobres incautos de la academia Nami-chuu,oh si el mundo ardera
1. Chapter 1

Narra Tsunange:

Oh la vida era una maldita, y mi padre su hijo mas querido… Quizas se pregunten, quien soy y que tengo en contra de la vida, o algo por el estilo –aunque la verdad no me importa mucho-, si quieren saber la razón de mi odio contra el homo sapiens que se hace llamar mi padre – maldita resultados de ADN…Una tercera prueba de paternidad no estaría mal…Sola por la dudas, ya saben la esperanza nunca muere- Es simple, hasta hace tan solo dos días yo vivía en mi lindo internado en Italia, rodeada por todos mi súbditos – Oh si súbditos leyeron bien- y mis autodenominados Mejores amigos, -oh mejor dicho cómplices o secuaces- , tranquila gobernando mi pequeño reinado, sin molestar a nadie, y haciendo mi voluntad como ley – Oh que días mas lindos- hasta que mi "padre" decidio que mis amigos eran una "Mala influencia" para mi – Aunque no lo culpo, ambos parecían sacados de una psiquiátrico… Aunque yo tampoco estoy "tan sana" que digamos…- por lo que decidio mandarme a la misma escuela de mi hermana gemela – A la que no veo hace años, y hasta donde se era un dolor de cabeza horrible, todavía tengo jaquecas cuando pienso en sus gritos- en Japon… Si Japon, en otro continente, en el cual no he estado en siglos. Oh claro y para mejorarlo, la maldita escuela es un internado – Prision fortificada aprueba de escapes- por lo que lograr huir se complica, pero bueno podría ser peor, ahora por lo menos tengo la oportunidad de crear una nueva dictadura~ oh que creyeron ¿Qué iba a cambiar? ¿Qué me gustaría enamorarme y vomitar arcoíris y esas cosas? Pues no lamento decir que si buscas ese tipo de cursilerías entraste al libro equivocado, asi que por favor aprieta el botón en la parte de arriba de la pestaña y vuelve por donde viniste, o simplemente aprieta la equis de arriba es tu decisión no me interesa. Pero si estas buscando un libro en donde a la protagonista, le vale gorro lo que piensen de ella, y piensa divertirse a costa de todo el mundo, entonces eres bienvenida a leer mi historia, claro que si quieres seguir leyendo, deberas pagar – Todo en la vida son negocios cariño-, un review por leida y si te estoy hablando a ti querida~. Asi que una vez que hayas apretado un par de teclas y hayas publicado tu opinión – que poco me importa pero me divierte- te seguire contando mi historia. Pero para que vean que soy buena les dare un pequeño adelanto de las cosas que encontraran aquí:

-Viloencia – Aquí va a correr sangre~

-Fiestas- Porque ese es mi segundo nombre junto con Vodka y Sexy

-Alondras carnívoras – Si existen y planeo tener una linda, como mascota

-Princesitas irritantes – Que recibirán su merecido

-Mas locuras que en convención de sombreros locos – Por que hay que admitirlo estoy loca de atar pero me encanta estarlo

\- Terroristas y Suicidas que parecen perros – Necesitare comprar un manual para educarlos ¿Alguien tiene uno?

-Azucar, y muchos dulces – Hasta que la diabetes nos separe y mas allá-

\- Mas locuras y personas raras- Ya que parece que es el único tipo de personas que se atraer, bueno como decía mi abuelita dime con quiente juntas y te dire quien eres…

Spoiler Over, hasta el primer capitulo las estare esperando~.


	2. Chapter 2

Primer capitulo nueva escuela

Oh tal parece que te he interesado, me alegra te aseguro que nos divertiremos juntas~ y Bueno ¿donde me había quedado?…Oh si les contaba de mi cambio de escuela, pero primero creo que es apropiado presentarse –Modales ante todo dulzuras-. Mi nombre es Tsunange Sawada – para mi mala fortuna- Y actualmente tengo 16 años de edad, soy hija de padres divorciados – Mi Mama entro en razón y se dio cuenta del Idiota con el que se había casado, me sorprende que no lo hubiera hecho antes realmente, bien por ella- y tengo una hermana gemela- Cuyo nombre era parecido al mio pero no recuerdo a ciencia cierta, en mi defensa debo decir, que no la veo desde los 5 años-, no les preguntare a ustedes quienes son, ya que se que no pueden responderme –No estoy tan loca como para creer que lo haran-, por lo que una vez terminada las formalidades sigamos con la historia. Bueno como había dicho anteriormente en dos días, tuve que hacer mis maletas, tomar un avión, inscribirme en una nueva escuela, oh y claro ir a la dichosa escuela, casi se me olvidaba eso pero, antes si me disculpan he tenido un dia agotador por lo que dormiré un rato y por la mañana les cuento como va mi dia.

Era una linda mañana hay que admitir – aunque prefiero mas cuando llueve es mas relajante-, y como cada mañana tuve que despedirme de uno de los muchos amores de mi vida… Mi cama – algún dia le pediré matrimonio, claro cuando sea legal- y Levantarme, el maldito colegio creía que al quitarnos nuestro individualismo nos convertirían en robots prefectos, por lo que nos obligaban a usar la misma ropa a todos. Mi uniforme consistía en una blusa blanca, una falda negra y una chaqueta del mismo color, ambas con costuras blancas y finalmente salida de la nada una corbata roja - ¿Roja? ¿Enserio? ¿Acaso por ley todo debía ser feo?-. Tambien querían que usara unos zapatos de charol horrendos, pero no señor ni de coña me colocaba esas cosas, soy Italiana los Tacones son mis mejores amigos y no les sere infiel con cualquier zapato de cuarta, por lo que muy decida me coloque unos tacones negros con unas lindas correas que se ataban formando un moño. Al salir de la habitación en el gigante departamento que mi Abuelito había comprado exclusivamente para mi estadia en el país asiático, me encontré con el malnacido, oh lo lamento – en realidad no lo siento-es decir con mi querido padre –Notose el sacarsmo- en la puerta esperándome para llevarme a mi próximo objetivo.

-¡Te ves tan linda Ange-chwan~!- Grito mi fastidioso padre lanzandose hacia mi, logrando que le diera con la maleta en la cabeza

-Oh lo siento ¿Te golpee? – Pregunto con la mejor voz fingida de preocupación que pude

-No Papi esta bien ¿Estas lista?- Pregunto mientras se colocaba de pie y caminaba hacia la puerta

-Si, es hora de irnos no quiero llegar tarde mi primer dia – Sonrei con falsedad siguiendo a mi padre por la puerta, nuevo reinado aquí vamos~

Despues de conducir por una hora o dos -¿A quien diablos se le ocurre construir un colegio en medio de la nada? ¿es que acaso no piensan en lo inseguro que es eso? ¿En los posibles ataques de animales salvajes o incendios forestales? Sin contar un millón de otros peligros, el encargado de su localización debería ser despedido de inmediato-Llegamos a una linda escuela, tipo castillo victoriano, bastante moderno – Si, claro como no-. Una vez estacionados mi padre me guio por los pasillos hasta llegar a lo que parecía ser la oficina del director. Mi Padre toco la puerta dos veces para luego escuchar un "Pase" del otro lado

-Buenos días Giotto-kun –Saludo mi padre al adulto joven detrás del gran escritorio de roble. Tenia un hermoso cabello rubio y ojos como zafiros, quien lo diría parece que un cambio de aires no seria malo después de todo~

-Iemitsu-san bienvenido – Lo saludo el rubio de mis sueños – Tu debes Ser Tsunange-chan ¿cierto?

-Si, es un gusto – Salude con mi sonrisa mas linda haciendo una leve reverencia – y Por favor llámeme Ange, depues de todo usted es el hijo de mi abuelito

-Oh si mi padre me ha hablado mucho de ti – Comento con una sonrisa nerviosa ¿Habia dicho algo malo? – Tu puedes llamarme Giotto si gustas, ambos somos Italianos, los honorificos están demás para nosotros

-En ese caso Giotto será un placer formar parte de su maravillosa institución escolar – Volvi a sonreir, mientras pensaba en lo fácil que seria engañar al rubio. Deberian darme un Oscar a mejor actriz

-¿Acaso no es linda mi Ange-chwan? – Mi idiota padre intento lanzarse a mis brazos nuevamente pero lo esquive logrando que se diera de cara contra el piso, oh si tan solo pudiera quedarse en esa posición el resto de su vida o de la mia

-¿Se encuentra bien?- Lucia un tanto preocupado, que lindo

-No se preocupe, mi padre es algo torpe y esto pasa seguido – respondi justificando los "pequeños accidentes" que mi padre solia tener, una vez le rompi un par de costillas por "accidente", ese fue un buen dia, estuve con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja por días

-Ya veo – Contesto no muy convencido. Pero antes de poder decir algo en la puerta se escucho un toque – Oh ese deber ser Kyoya, Pase – Grito dándole la entrada a un Azabache de ojos frios, que me miraba analítico

-¿Para que me llamaste Omnivoro? – Pregunto el extraño joven de ojos grises, bastante bonitos - ¿Y que hace la hervibora fastidiosa aquí? – Me miro de arriba abajo con molestia, tal parece que mi hermana no eran tan querida por todo el mundo

-No, Kyoya, ella no es Hime-san, ella es su hermana Ange – Explico el rubio – Te llame porque necesito que la lleves a su salón mientras su padre y yo terminamos los transmites de su trasferencia

-Hmmm- Volvio a mirarme y yo solo le sonreí

-Es un Gusto Soy Tsunange Sawada – salude haciendo una reverencia

-Herbívora, esos zapatos no están permitidos, si no te los cambias te morderé hasta la muerte – Amenazo sacando unas Tonfas de dios sabrá donde -¿Acaso era mago o era alguna clase de ser mágico con la habilidad de transportar objetos por arte de magia?-

-Kyoya, eso no será necesario, este es su primer dia, todavía no conoce las reglas- Intento justificarme rascándose la cabeza nervioso

-En realidad lei el reglamento escolar – Saque el pequeño libro de mi bolsillo mostrándoselo al azabache – En el párrafo 127 subseccion 57 no especifica que zapatos están permitidos y cuales no, dice y cito, que los zapatos reglamentarios deben ser negros y estar limpios siempre, esto excluye plataformas, zapatillas y chalas, pero nunca hace mención a los tacones asi que técnicamente hablando no estoy rompiendo ninguna regla al usarlos – Sonrei con suficiencia mientras veía a mi nuevo compañero gruñir molesto – en tu cara maldito-

-Supongo que tienes razón…- Murmuro el rubio – Pero bueno ahora deben ir a clases, puedes dejar tu maleta aquí, y luego venir a buscarla junto con la llave de tu nueva habitación y otras cosas que necesitaras

-Entiendo, muchas gracias – Hice una leve reverencia – Hasta luego

-¡Espero Ange-chwan! ¡Despidete de tu papi! – Mi padre se abalanzo nuevamente pero yo justo abri la puerta golpeándolo en la cara "Accidentalmente", esta era una buena manera de comenzar mi dia

-Adios Padre – Sali por la puerta siendo seguida por el Joven de nombre Kyoya - ¿por donde? – Pregunte una vez la puerta se cerro borrando la sonrisa de mi rostro, que hasta ahora había sido cordial, por una mas juguetona

-Herbívora, por desafiarme te morderá hasta la muerte- Me amenazo intentado golpearme con una de sus tonfas, pero fui mas rápida tomándolo de la mano, y levantando mis piernas enrollándolas en su cuello, para luego poder botarlo al suelo, mientras lo estrangulaba

-Mira Kyo-chan, eventualmente descubriras que de Hervibora no tengo nada – Dije con voz serena mientras el peleaba por soltarse de mi agarre sin mucha suerte – Y sobre tu propuesta, se que soy linda, pero eso es acoso sexual y esta mal~ - Le regañe divertida mientras escuchaba el rechinar de sus dientes, estaba muy enojado.

-Sueltame carnívora – Le escuche decir mientras afloje mi agarre para que no se desmayara, no quería ser culpable de asesinato en mi primer dia… Por ahora

-Como desees, pero a cambio debes mostrarme mi sala, negocios Cariño~

-hmmm- Parecio meditarlo un poco para luego asentir con la cabeza. Haciendo que lo soltara. Me pare rápidamente, pero antes de que pudiera lanzarse sobre mi de nuevo con sus tonfas, le golpee la cabeza dejándolo levemente inconsciente. El muy inocente creyo que en verdad me creería su falsa cooperación… Credulo

Empecé a buscar por sus bolsillos, hasta que finalmente me encontré con un papel donde salía mi nombre y mi salón, muy conveniente debo admitir. Por supuesto no podía dejar al azabache en medio del pasillo inconsciente, podrían encontrarlo y culparme. Por lo que con mucha tranquilidad lo arrastre a un closet de limpieza cercano, y le deje una linda "sorpresa" para cuando despertara, pero que buena persona soy ¿cierto?

Camine un poco perdida por los grandes pasillos de la escuela, hasta que finalmente di con el salón que buscaba. Gracias a dios por los letreros gigantes en las puertas. Toque la puerta delicadamente esperando que alguien abriera, hasta que me abrió un rubio que recordaba haber visto en parte de mi infancia y adolescencia, pero que evitaba por alguna razón

-¡¿Ange-chan?! –Grito el mayor intentando abrazarme pero antes de hacerlo cerre la puerta en su cara. Ya recordé por que las evasivas. Estaba muy dispuesta a irme hasta que sentí como algo se aferraba a mi mano. Al girarme me encontré con el rostro de mi autoproclamado Hermano mayor de la infancia con una sonrisa en la cara y sangre corriendo de la nariz – Daba miedo debía admitir ¿Dónde estaba Xanxus-nii cuando se le necesitaba? El solia encargarse del rubio cuando se volvia fastidioso, es decir todo el tiempo-

-Dino-san… -Susurre intentando alejarme, sin mucha suerte

-Onichan – Me corrigió colocándose de pie son soltar mi mano

-Cavallone-nii

-Onichan

-Dino-kun

-Onichan

-Dino-nii

-Onichan

-Dino

-Onichan

-Idiota – Volvi a darme la vuelta dándome cuenta que esto no llegaba a nada y era inútil intentar razonar con un Tonto

-Dino-nii servirá – Se apuro a decir tomando mi brazo guiándome a la sala de clases -¿Qué haces aquí por cierto?

-Papa – Respondi con simpleza y el parecio entenderme, por lo que no hizo mas preguntas. No era un secreto el desprecio que le tenia a mi padre

-Bueno será mejor que te presentes – Se coloco en el frente del salón llamando la atención de mis nuevos compañeros que me miraban curiosos - ¡Chicos! Es un gusto anunciarles que a partir de hoy tendremos una nueva compañera – La mayoría susurraba el nombre de Hime y parecían no entender que hacia ahí – Por favor preséntate

-Mi nombre es Tsunange Sawada, y vengo de Italia donde he vivido toda mi vida – Dije con tono de voz amable – Y mas que nada espero poder divertirme~ - Mi tono de voz era juguetón al igual que mi sonrisa

-¿Alguien tiene preguntas para su compañera? – Vi como unos cuantos levantaban la mano y Dino les cedia la palabras

-¿Eres hermana gemela de Himes-sama? – Pregunto un estudiante que no parecía tener relevancia para mi

-Si tengo una hermana gemela que estudia aquí, hasta donde tengo entendido asi que asumo que la respuesta a tu pregunta es si – Mi respuesta parecía intrigarlos pero no me importo

-¿De que escuela vienes?

-De la Academia militar de Kokuyo en Italia Roma – oh mi viejo reinado, como lo extrañaba

-¿Cuántos idiomas sabes hablar?

-Ademas de Japones e Italiano alrededor de unos 20 – Escuche algunas exclamaciones de sorpresa, pero no importaba, en mi escuela mientras mas idiomas dominabas mas fácil era obtener poder, al haber estudiantes de todos los países y nacionalidades inscritos, el hacerte entender en sus idiomas de origen los calmaba haciéndoles bajar la guardia~

-Fanfarrona – Escuche murmurar a alguien en el fondo logrando que alzara mi ceja. Se volvieron a escuchar exclamaciones

-Oh por favor podrías repetir eso y decírmelo en la cara como un hombre en vez de esconderte en el fondo como un hipócrita – Lo dije con una perfecta sonrisa en mi rostro mientras seguía escuchando los molestos murmullos de mis compañeros, tendría que hacer algo respecto a ello

-¡¿Qué dijiste mujer estúpida?!- Un chico de cabello plateado y ojos verdes se paro del fondo con un rostro mas que molesto, ¡Pero que lindura! ¡Parecia un niño pequeño haciendo Berrinche!. Se acercaba a mi con paso decidido, y con ¿dinamita? En las manos, esto cada vez me recordaba mas a mi antigua escuela~. Facilmente podía lidiar con el, pero por ahora jugaría la carta de la chica dulce e inocente

-Dino-nii El me asusta – Dije haciendo un pequeño puchero muy lindo escondiéndome detrás del rubio. Mas murmullos se escucharon, pero esta vez eran en contra del futuro terrorista – alguien llame a seguridad nacional- y a mi favor, ilusos, estos serian mas fácil de convencer que los de Kokuyo

-Ma Ma Gokudera, la pobre se asusto dejala tranquila – Un moreno que recuerdo haber visto en alguna parte, lo sujeto del hombro logrando que se sentara

-Tch como sea – Gruño el peliplateado mirándome de muerte mientras yo le sacaba la lengua

-Bueno, ahora que ya terminamos con las presentaciones, Ange-chan puedes sentarte donde quieras – Varios levantaron las manos mostrando asientos vacios donde podría sentarme, pero me decidi por el asiento delante del terrorista en la ventana. Ya tenia en la vista a mi primer subdito~


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 2 El terrorista:

Para mi mala suerte las clases que impartía mi molesto familiar eran de inglés, un idioma que dominaba a la perfección. Por lo que escuchar los parloteos del rubio era algo inútil… No podía saltarme las clases el primer dia…Maldicion…De la nada mi celular empieza a vibrar y baje la mirada viendo que me llego un mensaje de la cosa numero 1 – Alias Demoniaca-

Piña Demoniaca: Te fuiste ¿adonde?

Oh si ahora que lo recordaba se me olvido decirle de mi cambio de escuela…Y de casa…y de país…y de continente... Ups.

Reina demonio: El bastardo que tengo como padre me quiso alejar de "las malas influencias", estoy en la escuela de mi hermana

Piña demoniaca: ¡¿Te mando a Japon?! Lo matare…- Podia ver la sonrisa sadica formándose en su rostro, oh ya lo comenzaba a extrañar-

Reina Demonio: No, no lo haras, por el momento…- Si algo le pasaba a mi padre por obvias razones yo seria la principal sospechosa, asi que antes de nada necesitaba una buena coartada, ¿Nadie se ofrece a darme una? les daré galletas~

Piña Demoniaca: ¿Qué se supone que hagamos sin ti? Los insectos se ponen ansiosos cuando no estas y esto se vuelve aburrido

Reina Demonio: Decídelo tu, las cosas ya se habían vuelto aburridas desde antes. Ahora tengo una nueva dictadura que comenzar~

Piña Demoniaca: Kufufu eso suena interesante, me encantaría participar de la toma de poder~

Reina Demonio: Por el momento quédate ahí con Malvavisco, quiero tener algunos súbditos primero y conocer un poco el lugar

Piño Demoniaca: Pero eso es aburrido… Espero una buena compensación a cambio~

Reina Demonio: Cuenta con eso~

Para mi suerte la clase paso rápida entre planes de dominación mundial y otras cosas por el estilo. Al tocar la campana varios quisieron acercarse a hablar conmigo, pero logre escabullirme y dirigirme al armario donde había dejado al azabache, necesitaba tomarle una foto para futuros negocios. Antes de lograr llegar, sentí un viento helado y un aura muy muy oscura rodear el pasillo. Oh Oh parece que alguien se enojo… Por el pasillo pude ver al joven carnívoro, caminar intentando deshacerse del papel higiénico que rodeaba su cuerpo cual cuncuna. ¿Qué? No quería que pasara frio, y lo único a mano era confort… Soy muy buena persona ¿cierto? Evitando el ataque de risa que amenazaba con tirarme al piso, saque mi celular tomando algunas fotos y luego lo guarde a tiempo para que el chico se diera cuenta de mi presencia. Puedo jurar que su cabeza se dio vuelta en un Angulo imposible – A menos de que tuviera alguna relación sanguínea con la chica del exorcista, lo que no dudo-y la mirada que me dio, no era de las mas calidas que había recibido en mi vida debo decir. Entendiendo que esto no acabaría bien, me di la vuelta como si no hubiera visto nada, pudiendo escuchar como el chico terminaba de sacarse el confort y sus pasos se aceleraban detrás de los mios. A correr se ha dicho…

Bueno después de un par de horas de persecución, y de muchas evasivas – y de tener que esquivar un par de tonfas voladoras - logre perder al joven con Tonfas, hace tiempo que no me perseguían de manera tan atemorizante…Debería cuidar mis pasos con Kyo-chan. Lo único malo es que termine en la copa de un árbol… Aunque desde aquí hay una vista hermosa de todo el colegio, debo admitir que este es un lindo lugar, después de todo mi Padre tiene buen gusto… El sol estaba calentando, no demasiado, y la luz entre las ramas es poca, el lugar perfecto para una siesta. O eso fue lo que pensé hasta que unos molestos murmullos se escucharon en el patio debajo del árbol en el que me encontraba.

-Ahora que no tienes tus explosivos contigo ¿no eres tan amenazante eh? – Pregunto un mastodonte de al menos metro ochenta o noventa, y yo que juraba que todos en Japon eran bajitos… Todos los días se aprende algo nuevo

-Callate Basura, no necesito de eso para lidiar con ustedes – Vocifero, el peliplateado de la mañana. Oh se veía tan lindo enojado

-¿Y dime como planeas "Lidiar" con nosotros?- Pregunto un chico con problemas de bello, que de seguro tenia parientes caninos, no me sorprendería el verlo aullarle a la luna… Quizás necesite balas de plata o una rasuradora…

-Ni siquiera Yamamoto esta contigo, no se porque el pierde el tiempo con un pobreton como tu – Esto ultimo logro molestar mas al mas bajo que tenia los puños cerrados con fuerza

-De seguro tu hermana le abrió las piernas al director para que pudieras entrar – Se burlo otro idiota llegando por detrás y sujetándolo sorpresivamente de los brazos evitando que este pudiera golpearlo

-¡Con mi hermana no se metan bastardos! – Grito furico, pataleando e intentando goleparlos

-Mira si te portas bien no te golpearemos tan fuerte, solo tienes que hacer lo que te pedimos-Dijo con tono arrogante el nuevo miembro de Teen Wolf. Aunque como era de esperarse el mas bajo le escupió en la cara. Se necesitaban pantalones para hacer eso había que admitir, una de dos o el chico era muy valiente o era muy tonto, cualquiera de las dos es valida

-Vayanse al infierno ustedes y su maldita princesa – Les respondio al tiempo que le golpeaban la cara

-Ya veras lo que es bueno – Antes de que pudiera golpearlo nuevamente, yo me bajo del árbol cayendo muy elegantemente…Sobre su nuca logrando que besara el suelo.

-No deberían pelear, eso esta mal~ - Llame la atención con un tono jugueton

-¡¿Hime-sama?! – Pregunto el gigante

-No querido, su hermana – Aclare con una sonrisa – Ahora podrían soltarlo por favor – Pregunte pero fue una orden

-Hey…Quizas deberíamos soltarlo – Dudo el que sujetaba a el peliplateado

-No…Si no hacemos lo que Hime-sama ordeno estaremos perdidos - Oh asi que mi hermanita ordeno esto, parece que alguien esta siendo una niña mala – Mira no interesa quien seas, es mejor que te vayas esto no le concierne a una pequeñita chica como tu – Me miro con superioridad hablando con un tono arrogante… Respirando lentamente, enfrie mi mirada y desprendi todo el aura asesina que venia guardando desde que llegue a este país. Coloque mi sonrisa mas escalofriante y me coloque junto a los dos idiotas presionando sus hombros logrando que soltaran a El peliplateado y que ambos cayeran al piso de rodillas

-los niños malos que no hacen lo que digo no tienen permitido mirarme desde arriba – Sonrei viendo como los pobrecitos tiritaban del miedo – Ahora lárguense y llévense a su amigo, antes de que decida jugar con ustedes~ -Ninguno de los dos lo pensó mucho y salieron corriendo con su compañero a rastras, pobrecito va a despertar con dolor de cabeza, y con unas plantas en la boca

-No necesitaba tu ayuda…- Murmuro el chico, orgulloso, eso tendría que cambiar

-Todos en algún punto de nuestra vida necesitamos ayudas incluso los fuertes, el reconocer que la necesitas no te hace mas débil, solo te muestra que a final de cuentas solo eres humano igual al resto – Le dije mientras lo ayudaba a colocarse de pie, para luego darme media vuelta e irme, aun tenia al menos dos clases a las que asistir y el podía cuidarse solo…

-Espera – Me llamo la atención corriendo a mi lado- Yo…Gracias – Murmuro avergonzado – Mi nombre es Gokudera Hayato y puede contar siempre conmigo desde ahora – Afirmo levantando la mirada emocionado. Wow eso fue mas fácil de lo que imaginaba, este chico es mas impresionable de lo que pensaba

-Entonces estare contando contigo Ha-chan – Le respondi acariciando su cabello, mientras me parecía ver como el movia la cola y las orejas, como un buen cachorro…

nota de la autora: lo hare a votacion como el anterior, pero si siento que esta quedando muy forzado o toma un rumbo que no me gusta o con el cual no estoy comoda, simplemente la dejare con el que me parezca mejor. Bueno como siempre espero sus reviews, sus criticas, sus halagos, su todo. Si la historia les gusta compartanla. y hasta el proximo capitulo


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 3: El profesor

Para mi suerte, Ha-chan compartia clases conmigo, por lo que simplemente tuve que dejar que me guiara por la escuela para llegar a mi salón.

-Oh ahora que me acuerdo, de casualidad ¿Conoces a alguien azabache de nombre Kyoya? –Pregunte muy tranquila mientras veía como el se tensaba y palidecía

-Ange-sama debería evitar a ese loco, el es prefecto del comité disciplinario, es un verdadero Friki de las peleas – Me advirtió, con voz seria

-¿Y su nombre? – Cada vez se volvia mas interesante Kyo-chan

-Hibari Kyoya, pero ¿Por qué le interesa?

-Por nada, solo era curiosidad- Respondi con una sonrisa tranquila - ¿Por cierto, que querían esos idiotas contigo?

-Oh bueno, ellos querían que le ayudara a la mujer estúpida a estudiar para sus pruebas y que además me alejara de alguien…-Susurro lo ultimo, y decidi dejar de preguntar, sin mencionar que ya habíamos llegado al salón

-Ya veo…- Mencione viendo como el peliplateado se congelaba al abrir la puerta

-Nos toca matemática…- Reflexiono muy asustado… - ¡Ange-sama! Mejor volvamos a la siguiente clase, esta ya empezó por lo que causaríamos molestias al profesor – Esta muy asustado quien sea que este del otro lado de la puerta tiene todo mi interés

-Llegan tarde- Me gire viendo la puerta abierta, mostrando a un Azabache alto y de patillas con una Fedora mirándome curioso…Esperen yo lo conocía…¿Pero de donde?...Un minuto, esa colonia…Oh santa Mierda

-Lo lamento profesor, soy nueva aquí y me perdi– Explique con una sonrisa…por favor no me reconozcas, por favor – Hayato-kun me encontró y me mostro el camino, es mi culpa que lleguemos tarde

-Entiendo, que esta sea la ultima vez que pasa – Abrio mas la puerta y Hayato suspiro entrando por la puerta. Pero cuando yo iba entrar me sujeto del brazo y acerco sus labios a mi oído –Eres una chica muy mala y ni creas que me he olvidado ti…- Me solto y lo único que pude pensar fue Mierda

Bueno, ahora quizás se pregunten de donde lo conozco ¿cierto?, es bastante simple. Cuando yo llegue a este país, estaba muy molesta con mi padre, por lo que a la primera oportunidad me arranque y me fui a beber a un bar cualquiera – que le vendiera alcohol a una menor-. En ese bar me encontré con un lindo azabache, una cosa llevo a la otra, y terminamos en los baños del lugar, y en su auto…y luego en su casa…En mi defensa estaba muy muy Ebria y el era muy muy sexy…Para resumir me fui sin darle ni mi numero, ni mi nombre o bueno nada con lo que pudiera contactarme o encontrarme. Ahora adivinen ¿Quién era el misterioso azabache? ¡Pues mi profesor de matemática!. Qué bonita era la vida ¿no?. No me culpen a mi culpen a mi padre si el no me hubiera traido aquí, yo no me hubiera enojado, y nunca hubiera ido a aquel bar, y nunca me hubiera estado con el… Seis veces… Una buena noche debo admitir… Pero ese no es el punto, el punto es que esto puede afectar mis planees de dominación mundial…oh no del instituto… por ahora…Por lo que tengo dos opciones. La primera hacerme la desentendida y fingir que nada paso, o la segunda reconocerlo y afrontar mi error. Uhmmm Mukuro tenia razón cuando decía que un dia el Karma me la iba a cobrar por abandonar de manera tan desconsiderada a tanto chico lindo, y finalmente como si de una profecía se tratase el Karma me había encontrado… Mierda…

Bueno como la persona madura y responsable que soy, decidi hacer lo mas lógico…Huir…Por esa razón me mantuve toda la hora pendiente de la puerta decidida a salir como alma que se lleva el diablo en cuanto sonara la campana, pero como el Karma era y es una perra, en cuanto termino la clase, el azabache me pidió quedarme a hablar sobre "Mi Transferencia". Si claro como no… Una vez todos se fueron incluyendo a Hayato que tras recibir una mirada asesina del profesor salio huyendo…Cobarde…Traidor…

-¿Y que puedo hacer por usted profesor…?-pregunte con una sonrisa tranquila

-Reborn, la ultima vez ni siquiera quisiste escucharlo – Bien, si quedaba alguna duda sobre si era quien creía que era, ahora no habían dudas. Recuerdo claramente cuando el intento presentarse y yo lo detuve diciéndole que no me interesaba y que se saltara toda la falsa coquetería y fuéramos directo al punto, soy directa ¿y que? Estaba muy ebria como para fingir interés en una charla vacia – Ahora ¿podria saber que hacia una estudiante menor de edad en un bar de mala muerte borracha, y coqueteando con el primero que se le cruzara por delante? – Directo me gusta…

-Mire dejemos las cosas claras, tu no me conoces y yo no te conozco – Aclare con voz seria y unos ojos juguetones – Ni a usted ni a mi nos conviene que sepan de nuestro pequeño encuentro de la noche pasada -Para aclarar no coquetee con el primero que se me cruzo, solo resulto la coincidencia de que el fue el primero en acercarse y me llamo la atención, sin mencionar lo sexy que se veía…

-oh ¿Y si no quiero mantenerme callado?

-Bueno en el caso hipotético de que abrieras la boca, como máximo me expulsan de la escuela por "falta de moral" y claro a mi padre le daría un infarto, lo que no es malo – Sonrei con arrogancia – Y finalmente luego de un pequeño escandalo yo volveria a mi adorada antigua escuela en Italia, sin nunca volver a pensar en el asunto – Afile la mirada y me fije en esos hermosos ojos como ónix - Por otro lado, tu arriesgarías tu trabajo, tu reputación, tu carrera, enviando al caño todos tus esfuerzos y duro trabajo – Me acerque a el acercando mis labios sobre los suyos y mordiendo los mios ligeramente – El que las tiene todas de perder aquí eres tu amor~

-Vaya, eres más interesante de lo que creía- Me tomo de la cintura logrando que cayera sentada sobre sus piernas con nuestros labios muy cerca del otro – Me mantendré callado, pero a cambio quiero algo…

-¿Y eso seria…?- Pregunte muy cerca de sus labios casi rozándolos. El no se demoro nada en juntar nuestros labios, en un corto beso, que ambos disfrutamos. Debia admitir que siempre fue una de mis fantasías hacerlo con un profesor, en la sala de clases ¿Qué? No me digan que jamas les ha pasado por la cabeza ese pensamiento, porque no les creo – Es mejor que me vaya, ya va a comenzar el próximo periodo – Me coloque de pie y pude sentir al otro quejarse levemente

-¿Y eso te importa? – Hablo curioso

-oh, pero por supuesto que si, Yo soy una buena chica, me duele la desconfianza – Dije con tono dolido colocando una mano en mi pecho, logrando hacerlo sonreir. – Hasta luego Sensei~ - Me despedi saliendo por la puerta. Bien hasta ahora tengo al directos encantado, a un estudiante estrella con acceso a explosivos, y a un profesor temido de mi lado, y ni siquiera ha terminado el día, Pero que divertido será tomar la escuela~

Nota de la Autora: Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo! y para las fans del 1827 hay varias sorpresas adelante!

1827: 1


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 3: Reunión Familiar

Bueno, por fin solo quedaba el ultimo periodo de clases, fue un dia corto considerando que me salte varias clases por evadir al prefecto-chan~ Pero desde mañana nada de faltar a clases, sere una niña buena, -Por favor inserte risa salvaje aquí-Si claro como no. Hayato me encontró a la salida del aula de Matematicas, y me guio a nuestra siguiente clase, Educacion física, como era de esperarse nos separaron en dos grupos de hombres y mujeres, y nos unieron con la clase de al lado. Hoy parece que son las pruebas de nivelación, para ver como están cada uno de los estudiantes en lo que respecta a condición, física por lo que básicamente son varias pruebas para medir nuestra resistencia, fuerza, velocidad, agilidad y mas cosas por el estilo.

-¡Hey Kora Vamos a comenzar con una carrera, deberán dar una vuelta entera por la pista que rodea el colegio y volver aquí en el menor tiempo posible! –Grito, el profesor que llamo mi atención pero no logre ver bien - ¡Bien las mujeres comenzaran con una ventaja de 10 minutos, todas a la línea! – Aviso y como estudiante modelo, me coloque de las primeras, pero antes de comenzar alguien tomo mi brazo - ¡Hey Kora ¿Qué haces tu aquí? – Esperen, yo lo conozco

-¡Collonelo-sensei! – Grite emocionada al reconocerlo, sabia que ese Kora se me hacia familiar de alguna parte. Collonelo-sensei fue profesor por un tiempo en mi vieja escuela, el era bastante extremista con sus clases, pero era buen compañero de bebidas – Es un gusto verlo, y para responder a su pregunta, mi padre me trajo aquí para alejarme de las "Malas influencias" – Hice comillas y el rio

-¿Te refieres a la piña, el amante de los malvaviscos, el chico que parecía un perro, el de lentes y los aspirantes a científicos locos? – Pregunto haciendo una cuenta con sus dedos

-Según mi padre si – Respondi con una sonrisa recordando a mis amigos, para aclarar Shoichi y Spanner no eran aspirantes, eran consagrados Científicos locos, o mejor dicho mecánicos locos~

-Ya veo, bueno ahora hay que prepararse para la carrera –Informo sacando su silbato y yo me estaba colocando en posición, cuando fui nuevamente jalada del brazo ¿Qué acaso tengo cara de juguete o que?

-Tu no Kora, eso seria trampa – Bueno en eso tenia razón…Sin nada mas que decir me fui con el grupo de hombres a esperar mi turno mientras esperaba que los 10 minutos pasaran.

-¿Ange-sama por que no salio con las chicas? – Me pregunto Hayato que estaba junto al mismo moreno de la mañana

-Collonelo-sensei dijo que seria trampa – Me baje de hombros mientras miraba curiosa al beisbolista -¿Disculpa nos conocemos? – Pregunte colocándome frente a el

-Oh, no lo creo, pero deberíamos – Esta bien no lo entendí ¿Me estaba coqueteando de manera horrible o que? –Es decir tu hermana es mi hermana, lo que te hace mi hermana también – Esperen esa expresión despreocupada…¡Ya se quien es!

-Tu eres Yamamoto-kun, tu Padre se caso con mi madre – Me acorde, pensando en una invitación de una boda que me llego cuando era niña, y a una carta con una foto de la boda a la que obviamente no fui, aunque no es como si hubiera tenido elección, ya que mi Padre me prohibió tajantemente cualquier contacto con mi madre…

-Mi nombre es Yamamoto Takeshi, es un gusto Ange-chan – Extendio su mano y yo la tome con un poco de desconfianza, había algo que no me calzaba, un aura o no se que, que me decía que no me fiara de esa sonrisa.

-El gusto es mío Shi-onichan~ - Canturree con tono juguetón y el solo volvió a sonreír, oh ¿no se enojo? Que lastima…

-Debo admitir que estaba sorprendido cuando te vi en clases, Mama no nos dijo nada sobre tu llegada, te hubiéramos preparado una bienvenida

-Por supuesto que no te dijo nada, después de todo ella no sabia – Explique con una sonrisa mientras veía como la suya decaía un poco – Despues del divorcio, mi padre y mi madre no quisieron saber nada del otro, por lo que no he sabido nada de ella y mi hermana en años, asumo que para ellas es lo mismo – Era verdad, la única forma de que me entere sobre la boda, fue cuando logre interceptar una carta que era para mi antes de que llegara a manos de cualquiera de la familia, ni a mi padre, ni a mi abuelito, les gustaba que me relacionara con mi familia materna, ellos decían que no necesitaba a personas como ellas, que éramos de diferentes mundos, por lo que no deberían interesarme. Por eso fue que me sorprendí cuando supe que la escuela a la asistiría era la de mi hermana, realmente no se que piensa mi Padre

-Ya veo, lo siento por decir algo que te incomodara – Se rasco la nuca nervioso

-¡Eres un idiota Friki del Beisbol, molestaste a Ange-sama! – Como era de esperarse Hayato quiso golpearlo pero lo detuve

-Esta bien, Todos tienen sus problemas familiares

-¡Si le sirve de algo Ange-sama los míos son aún peores! – No creo que nadie debería ser capaz de decir esa oración tan contento…

-¡Siguiente grupo el tiempo esta por terminar! – Llamo nuestro guapo profesor, por que hay que reconocerlo el rubio esta como quiere, me pregunto si es alguna clase de regla para ser parte de este colegio, es decir Giotto, Dino que aunque me duela admitirlo no es feo, Reborn y ahora Collonelo… Me muero de ganas por conocer al resto – Espera tu no –Me señalo

-¿En serio? – Pregunte fastidiada, no es que me quejara de la ventaja a mis compañeros, es solo que me molestaba tener que esperar, era aburridooo

-Si, ¡ahora el resto comience de una vez!

-Hasta luego Ange-chan

-La veremos en la meta Ange-sama – Se despidieron los chicos mientras veía como todos salían corriendo

-¿Es realmente necesario hacerme esperar? – Le pregunte al rubio

-Seamos justos, tu tienes el record en Kokuyo, si te dejara correr junto a ellos no seria divertido

-Eso no te lo discuto ¿Y cuanto debo esperar? –Hice un puchero en muestra de mi descontento pero que mala chica soy

-Dentro de quince minutos, por lo general los primeros llegan a la meta en los primeros 35 o 40 minutos, pero confio en que les des una lección a estos niños mimados – Sonrio divertido

-¿Solo quieres hacerlos quedar en ridículo cierto? – Pregunte con una gota en mi cien, el jamas cambia

-Digamos que es solo un pequeño incentivo para a los que si les importan los resultados – Contesto mirando su reloj –Deberias comenzar a estirar – Me ordeno y a falta de algo mejor que hacer decidi hacerle caso.

Bueno, hasta ahora llevo 14 minutos de no hacer nada y es muy aburrido, aunque debo admitir que Collonelo tiene un punto con lo de tener una competencia "Justa" Kokuyo era una academia militar que ponía énfasis en lo deportivo y académico por igual, Por supuesto como la "líder" de la escuela tenia que dar el ejemplo, y destacar en todas las competencias. Gracias a eso tengo varios trofeos nacionales e internacionales en una repisa en casa de mi abuelito, no es que presuma ni nada, pero en Kokuyo la ley "El mundo es de los ganadores" y en cierta parte tenían razón, nadie recuerda al que gano el premio por participación, todos recuerdan al ganador…

-Listo, ya puedes salir – Me anuncio el rubio y dando un profundo respiro sali corriendo.

Correr nunca fue una de mis actividades favoritas, pero tampoco me podía quejar era relajante sentir el aire en mi rostro y mis pulmones llenándose de oxigeno. No tengo muy claro cuanto me tarde, pero ya había alcanzado a los mas lento, no demore en alcanzar a los hombres que iban a delante, seria una vergüenza para todo Kokuyo si no fuera capaz de hacerlo. – Y probablemente Mukuro y Byakurun se burlarían de mi hasta el final de los tiempos, dios no lo permita-

-Wow eres Bastante rápida – Me reconocio Yamamoto una vez llegue cerca de el

-No tienes idea – Sonrei mientras lo adelantaba llegando a la meta de una vez por todas

-Te demoraste Kora – Me reprendio Collonelo golpeando levemente en la cabeza – Lo hiciste en 10 minutos, esperaba menos

-En mi defensa, no estoy acostumbrada a un campo sin obstáculos – Oh si por lo general nos hacían correr en un bosque lleno de todo tipo de trampas y pruebas, algunos no salían vivos… Pero solo unos pocos…

-¡Ange-chan eres increíble! – Me llamo la atención Yamamoto que venia un poco sudado, con un Cansado Hayato detrás de el

-¡Como era de esperarse de Ange-sama!

-No es para tanto, considerando que Mi antigua escuela era militar y nos hacían correr un campo 7 veces mas largo que este todas las mañanas – Y eso era el segundo año, en el primer año, no teníamos permitido caminar, debíamos correr a todas partes, era el infierno… Por supuesto cambio un poco cuando yo llegue~

-Suena como una escuela bastante dura –Dijeron ambos, con una gota en su sien, y pude sentir su comprensión. Dura era quedarse corto, ese lugar era el mismo infierno, pero claro a mi no me molestaba mucho, es mas me sentía en casa.

-Oh mira hay viene Hime-chan, deberíamos saludarla de seguro se alegrara de verte – Dijo Takeshi y Por alguna extraña razón Hayato se estremecio y se coloca mas cerca mio

-Claro…-Respondi no muy segura. Gire mi vista y logre ver a una castaña muy parecida a mi, solo que de pelo corto y piel mas bronceada. Realmente nos parecíamos, y a la vez no, en sus ojos y en el aura que emitía había algo totalmente contrario a los míos.

-¡Hime-chan Por aquí!-Grito Yamamoto llamando su atención, y logre ver como dirigía su mirada hacia nosotros con fastidio, por un momento vi sorpresa en sus ojos cuando se fijo en mi, pero rápidamente cambio a una mirada mas afilada y algo despectiva ¿Cuál era su problema? Todavia no le había dicho o hecho nada y ya me miraba de esa manera.

Sin demorarse vi como mi hermana le llamaba la atención a un par de chicas, y luego como todas ellas se acercaban a nosotras caminando como si de una pasarela se tratase, por supuesto con mi hermana en el centro, moviendo sus caderas de lado a lado y dejando su cabello volar con el viento. Finalmente luego de caminar un poco y darles miradas coquetas y provocativas a todos lo chicos lindo habidos y por haber llegaron con nosotros

-¡Hime-chan! Mira es Ange-chan tu hermana ¿No estas feliz? – Pregunto un emocionado Yamamoto, pero por lo que podía ver en su mirada no estaba para nada feliz

-Ya veo, ¿asi que Papa ya se aburrio de ti y te abandono aquí? – Oh dios Oh dios santo, mi hermana era una Perra, y no una perra cualquiera no señor,¡Ella era **La Perra** , la Reina Perra, hasta su propio sequito tenia! Oh dios estoy tan orgullosa, creo que llorare

-¡Hime-chan no seas mala! – Le regaño el moreno y la nombrada solo rodeo los ojos, bueno podía hacer dos cosas, ponerla en su lugar o actuar como una buena persona y perdonar su insolencia

-Si, Hime-sama no sea mala, con la pobrecita, no ve que ni siquiera sabe hablar – Se burlo una castaña bordeando el rubio fresa logrando que todas rieran. Mmm esta bien ellas se lo buscaron, ustedes están de testigos que intente ser una buena persona por un segundo de mi vida y perdonarlas, pero ellas me incitaron, por favor que alguien lo anote, me puede servir en la corte cuando salga bajo palabra por homicidio múltiple en primer grado

-Disculpa, lo lamento mucho pero de pequeña ,me prohibieron hablar con personas con menos de una neurona o sociabilizar con personas inferiores de cualquier tipo, así que si me disculpan tengo cosas mejores y mas entretenidas que hacer, como ver las formas de las nubes o contar los arboles por ejemplo, estoy segura que cualquiera de esas actividades serán mas interesantes que cualquier tipo de dialogo o conversación que pueda llegar a formar con ustedes ahora o en cualquier futuro próximo – Me baje de hombros con un impecable sonrisa y me di la vuelta, dejándolas con las palabras en la boca, si mi hermana cree que me puede afectar se equivoca, llevo mas de 10 años lidiando con la gente mas loca, malvada, aterradora, loca y desquiciada - ¿ya dije loca?-que pudiera existir, comparada con las cosas que me han dicho y hecho anteriormente eso fue un lindo dia de campo, en la playa con un hermoso clima, con la sombra de una palmera, y un jugo de coco freso en la mano

-Ange-sama eso fue genial, pero no debería haber tratado a la mujer estúpida asi – Me advirtió Hayato preocupada

-¿Por qué no? – Pregunte intrigada y curiosa

-Ella es la presidenta de la escuela, tiene a todos los idiotas de este lugar comiendo en la palma de su mano, créame no quiere tenerla como enemiga – Oh esto estaba muy interesante ¿Asi que mi hermana era la competencia eh?

-No te preocupes Ha-chan, pronto descubrirás que a la única persona que hay que temerle en este lugar es a mi~ -Dije con mi mejor tono de voz escalofriante y una radiante sonrisa de psicópata, prestada de mi querido Malvavisco-chan, y por como se estremeció Hayato puedo entender que mi punto quedo claro. Mi hermana podrá ser la Perra Madre, pero yo era el mismísimo demonio, y con el diablo no te metes. Game on Bitch, que comiencen los juegos perras

Nota de la Autora: ¿Que les parecio Hime-chan? ¿Acaso no es un encanto? En el proximo capitulo, empiezan las sorpresas para las fans del 1827

1827: 2

¿? : 1 - alguien voto pero no le entendi nadita-


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 4 Viviendo con el Carnivoro:

Despues de mi "Calida" reunión familiar, volvimos a las actividades de educacion física. Por supuesto el bastardo de Collonelo me puso obstáculos en cada una de las pruebas y en cada una de ellas Sali ganadora, debo admitir que los niveles de esta escuela son bastante bajos o los de Kokuyo son muy altos no estoy muy segura… Bueno el punto es que al final de la clase todo el mundo estaba impresionado con mis resultados y varios me pidieron que me uniera a sus clubes, lo que meditaría luego, pero primero necesitaba un baño me sentía en una palabra sucia. Claro no había sudado tanto como mis compañeros, pero al pasar tanto tiempo con un obsesivo de la higiene personal como Mukuro –esos guantes no engañan a nadie, moda si como no-, algunos habitos se me habían pegado. Por lo que aprovechando que fui la primera en terminar pude darme una merecida ducha en los bastidores. Me fui antes de que cualquiera pudiera verme, a veces tener mucha atención era agotador, y ahora lo único que quería era una buena cama.

Me dirigi a la dirección donde se suponía que tenia que ir a buscar mis cosas con algo de cansancio y de manera muy educada toque la puerta dos veces hasta escuchar un ligero pase.

-Hola Ange justo quería hablar conmigo ¿Cómo estuvo tu primer dia? – Me pregunto el rubio con el que reconocia como mi expediente en su mano

-Fue enriquecedor – Conteste con una sonrisa

-¿Segura que no te aburriste? Estuve leyendo tu expediente y déjame decirte que es bastante impresionante –Me reconocio hojeándolo levemente – Tus notas en cada asignatura son perfectas, en deportes eres tricampeona en Baritsu, Krav maga y jiujitsu, también tienes un record como francotiradora, bailarina, nadadora y gimnasta, sin contar las actividades extracurriculares, fuiste la primera presidenta mujer de tu escuela y en tu primer año – Parecia bastante impresionado y la verdad no entendia porque, la mayoría de esos logros eran prácticamente requisitos para entrar a Kokuyo, eso bueno y… otra cosa – Debo admitir que cada vez que oia a mi padre hablar de ti, pensaba que exageraba pero ahora veo que se quedaba corto

-Gracias, pero ¿puedo preguntarle algo?

-Claro lo que quieras – Me respondio extrañado por mi pregunta

-¿Sabe que tipo de escuela es Kokuyo? – Al ver la expresión en su rostro de ¿Qué? Supe de inmediato que no sabia nada sobre ella, además de que era una escuela de renombre- Kokuyo es una escuela para jóvenes criminales dotados, algo asi como una reformatorio para adolescentes con varios problemas mentales y alto coeficiente intelectual – Explique con una sonrisa y el parecía no entender mucho – Déjeme explicarme, la Academia militar Kokuyo fue creada exclusivamente para rehabilitar a jóvenes problemas, pero brillantes de todo el mundo, si mi expediente no fuera tan impresionante como usted dice, no habría manera en la que hubiera podido entrar – Y era verdad, la escuela "reclutaba" a jóvenes de todo el mundo, algunas veces incluso a niños y les ofrecía una solución simple a todos sus problemas "Danos prestigio y reconocimiento mundial y a cambio borraremos todos tus expedientes, te daremos tu libertad y además te aseguramos un buen trabajo". La mayoría de los egresados de la escuela, por no decir su totalidad obtenían un trabajo mas que excelente al día de recibir su diploma e incluso antes.

-¿Entonces tu eras algún tipo de criminal?-Pregunto con más curiosidad que miedo

-¿Yo? No, yo fui ingresada como medida preventiva– Yo no había hecho nada ilegal…o por lo menos nunca me atraparon, pero a mis amigos si. Un claro ejemplo era Mukuro un maestro de los juegos mentales que en sus antiguos días había dejado "incapacitado" mentalmente a varios solo por ocio

-¿Medida preventiva? ¿Por qué? – Esta vez su tono denotaba diversión

-Técnicamente hablando soy una Sicópata en potencia con tendencias sociópatas y Estrés post Traumático– Respondí con la mirada baja somos si me sintiera avergonzada. – Claro hasta ahora jamás he tenido problemas con la autoridad, pero para evitar futuros problemas me ingresaron hace unos años

-Entiendo, lamento haberte puesto incomoda, pero solo quería verificar tus antecedentes por tu propia boca – Respondió un tanto apenado pero con una sonrisa orgullosa. Oh era tan lindo, pero se olvidaba del mayor rasgo de un Sicópata, somos muy buenos manipuladores y mentirosos

-Ya veo, y no tiene por qué disculparse, era de esperarse que después de recibir tal expediente quisiera cerciorarse de la veracidad de este – Volvi mi mirada hacia el con una hermosa sonrisa, viendo como el rubio se atragantaba con su propia saliva, pobre incauto

-Me alegra que me entiendas – sonrio con algo de dificultad

-Sí, bueno si me disculpa me gustaría poder descansar en mi habitación a sido un dia algo cansado

-Oh, claro entiendo, con el cambio horario y las clases debe ser muy agotador para ti – Empezo a acomodar los papeles de una manera torpe pero adorable, era bastante tierno hay que admitir. Por un momento su mano resbalo botando la mayoría de los papeles – Lo siento déjame recogerlos, para poder darte tu identificación – Dijo mientras se agachaba a recogerlas

-No se preocupe, déjeme ayudarle – Me agache junto a el recogiendo algunos de los papeles y ordenándolos en mis manos

-¿Daemon Spade? – Pregunto con voz dudosa y yo me sobresalte soltando los papeles

-Disculpe ¿Qué? – Intente parecer calmada pero por la cara de preocupación que tenia parece que falle rotundamente

-Lo siento, yo solo leí las placas en tu cuello - Instintivamente lleve mis manos, por un minuto las había olvidado, jamás me las saco así que supongo que con la costumbre es fácil olvidar que las traía puestas – No quería incomodarte, es solo que me llamo la atención que no tuvieran tu nombre

-Oh si, me las dio un…- Realmente estaba en blanco no sabia como definir la relación que había tenido con Daemon. El había sido mi guardaespaldas casi toda mi vida, un amigo no era, un novio menos, una familia quizás… - Un amigo

-Se nota que es alguien importante –Alce una ceja y el rio levemente – Por la manera que te aferras a ellas de manera protectora – las solté y realmente no me había dado cuenta que tan fuertemente las estaba sosteniendo hasta que vi mi mano blanca por la presión ejercida

-El lo era…-Admiti con una leve sonrisa

-Bueno – Carraspeo un poco con la garganta intentando aligerar el ambiente - Aquí está tu identificación, horario, la llave de tu habitación y otras cosas que podras llegar a necesitar

-Muchas gracias –Me coloque de pie mientras recibia todo, y miraba mi maleta que estaba junto a la puerta –Con su permiso

-Oh esper –Antes de poder terminar la oración se escucharon unos toques en la puerta – Justo a tiempo "Pase" –Grito y yo lo mire desconcertada, vi la puerta abrirse y supe que el mundo tenia algo en mi contra

-Omnívoro – Llamo el amante de la disciplina y yo coloque una linda sonrisa inocente como si no hubiera estado corriendo de el por horas, por mi bien espero que no sea rencoroso

-Kyoya necesito que lleves a Ange-chan a su habitación

-No se preocupen –Intervine – Yo puedo llegar sola, llegar al dormitorio de chicas no será muy difícil

-Oh si sobre eso, el dormitorio de chicas esta lleno – Me informo con una pequeña risa nerviosa, desde ahora digo que no me gusta por donde va esta conversación – El único lugar disponible es en los dormitorios del comité Disciplinario – Estoy jodida, pero jodida de la palabra jodida, del vocablo me mandaron al infierno – Pero No te preocupes por los demás residentes actualmente vivir ahí es solo una opción por lo que solo Kyoya vive ahí

-Genial, mucho espacio – Murmure Sonriendo con amabilidad. Oh demonios, sabia que todo estaba saliendo demasiado bien para ser verdad. Ahora entiendo esas palabras de Kurt Cobain que Daemon me dijo de niña: Nadie muere virgen en esta vida, la vida nos da por culo a todos. Puta vida

-Pero no me gustaría molestar a Kyoya-Senpai – Intente razonar

-No decidas que me molesta por tu cuenta – Genial, realmente genial, de seguro ya tenia planeado un millón de formas distintas de hacer mi vida un infierno.

-Ves, esta todo arreglado – Sonrio feliz el maldito director, que me estaba entregando como sacrificio para los leones, o en este caso para el carnívoro sin darse cuenta. Por lo menos espero una buena corana de rosas en mi funeral de su parte

-Que bueno – Trague duro. Ange viviste con los sicópatas- y algunos estaban mas locos que una cabra cofMukurocofByakuruncof- de Kokuyo ¿Qué tan malo puede ser vivir con un carnívoro? – Si nos disculpa – Me despedi acercándome a mi posible asesino. Nota mental escribir un testamento, donde culpo de todo a mi padre idiota, al rubio inocenton, y por supuesto al prefecto homicida

-Que tengan buenas noches, y puedes venir a verme por cualquier cosa, mi puerta siempre estará abierta – Ofrecio juntando sus manos sobre su escritorio con una sonrisa mas madura y adulta.

-Gracias lo tendre en mente –Cuando huya por mi vida, o planee un asesinato, o cuando regrese como un fantasma para penarlo. Con aquellas ultimas palabras Sali de la habitación, intentando tomar mis cosas, pero antes de hacerlo el prefecto las tomo por mi, preferí quedarme callada y simplemente seguirlo a través de la puerta y luego a través de los pasillos.

Caminamos en un silencio total – Ya que en el momento en que el Prefecto se asomaba por los pasillos todos corrían como almas que se lleva el diablo, aunque no los culpo...Yo llevaba unas horas de conocerlo y ya quería correr- pero no incomodo, era extrañamente cómodo y tranquilizante, con el no sentía la presión de tener que formar una conversación o de tener que fingir ser algo que no era para agradarle. El era complicadamente simple.

Al andar un poco llegamos a la que supongo seria mi nueva residencia. Aunque mas que un dormitorio parecía una casa antigua – pero bien cuidada – De estilo Japones. Me quede callada mientras el abria la puerta, y subia por las escaleras hasta finalmente llegar a una habitación, bastante espaciosa, con una cama individual, un escritorio, una repisa, un estante, una comoda, un ropero y un bonito ventanal con su propio pequeño ventanal. No era mucho comparada a mi habitación anterior en Kokuyo, pero para mi era perfecto.

El dejo mis cosas en la entrada de la habitación y se giro por un momento para mirarme. Me sentí examinada y un tanto nerviosa, sentía como si penetrara dentro de mi alma con esa mirada, pero yo me mantuve al mismo tiempo observándolo con unos ojos inquisitivos y curiosos parecidos a los suyos.

-No se permite traer herbívoros, hacer ruido, causar destrozos o cualquier otra actitud molesta – Me advirtió y yo asentí, era su casa sus reglas, y además no tenia planeado arruinar lo pacifico de este lugar, me gustaba bastante – Hay toque de queda a las 8 y cada uno prepara su comida y hace sus cosas – Al decir esto yo volvi a asentir y el me dejo sola en mi nueva habitación.

Una vez se fue, volvi a respirar, por su actitud creo que siempre y cuando me mantenga dentro de un rango de buenos habitos, no sere asesinada, eso es bueno. Pero bueno antes de comer tenia que arreglar mis cosas, asi que si me disculpan tengo cosas que hacer.

Una vez termine de organizar todas mis cosas –Soy rápida ¿Cierto? – Baje a la cocina, con mas hambre que Carnivoro en convención de vegetarianos. Al llegar a la cocina me di cuenta que esta estaba muy bien abastecida, y por lo que lei en una de las hojas que me entrego el director, esta era abastecida cada cierto tiempo por la escuela, pero los estudiantes también podían hacer sus propias compras. –Nota mental ir de compras el fin de semana o cuando me den condicional- Decidi que quería comer dulces, por lo que tome la harina y algunas otras cosas y decidi hacer algunas galletas y otros postres. –Y si se cocinar, cuando vives con un idiota como mi padre el aprender a cocinar se vuelve un requisito para la sobrevivencia, benditos sean los tutoriales de YouTube y programas de cocina-. No me tomo mucho terminar y decidi darme un corto baño mientras dejaba que las cosas se cocieran en el horno. ¡Por fin un baño relajante!¡Benditas sean las tinas! Me sentí mucho mejor al dejar mi cuerpo reposar en la deliciosa agua, era una lastima que no podía quedarme mucho tiempo. Por lo que una vez mas limpia y relajada, me coloque mi pijama – Que constaba de una camisa grande y negra de hombre junto a unos pequeños shores grises que casi se ocultaban bajo la gran camisa, no quería provocar a nadie lo juro, este ha sido el pijama que he tenido por años y no lo cambiare por nada del mundo- Y baje a la cocina a ver a mis amores. Fue una sorpresa encontrarme con el prefecto mirando por el cristal del horno, muy interesado, que lindo…

-Si me permites acercarme podría sacarlos y compartir – Sugeri llamándole la atención logrando que sobresaltara un poco

-Dije que cada uno hacia su comida – Afirmo con un tono algo dudoso

-Que te parece esto, mejor yo cocino para ambos y tu te encargas de hacer las compras, todo el mundo gana – Propuse con una sonrisa, y el lo medito por un segundo

-Esta bien, pero no puedes cocinar exclusivamente postres

-lo se, desde mañana cocinare comidas mas "Apropiadas" Al final de la semana te dare una lista con las cosas que debes comprar – Me acerque al horno apagando la cocina mientras me colocaba unos guantes para sacar las bandejas – Tambien podemos repartirnos los gastos – Saque la bandeja de las galletas primero y las deslice sobre un plato que tenia listo

-Yo pagare – Dijo de forma cortante y supuse que no cambiaria de opinión

-Como desees – Respondi sacando la bandeja con el queque que había hecho, no tenia muchos dulces por lo que solo lo hice de café. También lo di vuelta y lo deje sobre un plato que tenia preparado, para luego sacar un cuchillo y rebanarlo - ¿Deseas café o Te? – Pregunte mientras el se sentaba en la mesa

-Te – Contesto tomando una galleta soplándola levemente, coloque la tetera sacando el te de un estante dejándolo junto a la cocina y colocando unas lindas tazas sobre la mesa. Creo que después de todo no será tan malo vivir aquí…

Nota de la autora: Me hace feliz saber que les gusta y tal parece que tanto les gusta que se olvidan votar, por lo que no vale la pena poner tabla de votos hoy. Por cierto estoy pensando en hacer una historia con una Tsuna mas pasiva e hija unica, ¿Que les parece la idea?. Me inspire en una cancion, pueden buscarla se llama steal my girl de One direction - Que quede claro que no soy Fan de la banda pero la letra de la cancion me gusto, prefiero mas el electro house o dubstep-. Despues me dicen que les parece. adios Miau Miau


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 5 Comienzan los planes:

El despertador sono y me vi tentada a lanzarlo por la ventana…Pero simplemente me modere a levantarme de mala gana. Eran apenas las 6 de la mañana, mis clases comenzaban a las 9 pero no sabia a que hora despertaba el prefecto, para poder hacer el desayuno, sin contar que tenia que salir a hacer mi rutina diaria, no es como si fuera una fan de la vida sana ni nada de eso, eran solo habitos que me había inculcado Daemon de niña y – Maldito melón por su culpa no puedo dormir mas allá de las 9 de la mañana- se habían vuelto difíciles de romper. Una vez me levante, saque de mi comoda, mi Mp4 y unos audífonos. Me los comencé a colocar mientras bajaba las escaleras, hasta llegar a la puerta y una vez a fuera puse a tocar algunas canciones de Skrillex – Habia descargado un par de canciones nuevas que me moria por escuchar- y comencé a correr al ritmo de Sahara.

Solo corri mientras veía a personas de distintos clubes entrenar, aunque no era como si me importara mucho, solo era raro despertar y que al salir no hubiera nadie… Mierda extrañaba a los locos de mis amigos… Pero eso no importaba ahora, debía terminar de hacer mi rutina y volver a tiempo para hacer el desayuno…

Una vez termine mi rutina, me dirigi a la casa con dirección al baño, para darme un merecido baño, el silencio de esta casa me parecía acogedor, bastante relajante en Kokuyo siempre era todo ruido y bullucio, eran contadas las ocasiones en las que se tenia un silencio tan calmado, y por lo general no presagiaba nada bueno. Sali del baño con la ropa puesta y el cabello seco luego de usar la secadora. Baje a la cocina y comencé a hacer el desayuno, era extraño hacerlo sin escuchar los pedidos de dulces por parte de Byakurun, los gritos de Ken peleando con un impasible Chikusa y los intentos de manoseo de Mukuro o sus cumplidos, y bromas sobre como seria la esposa cómplice perfecta – Que sabe como cocinar rica comida y deshacerse de un cadáver-. Con ellos jamas tuve que usar mi falsa mascara de simpatía y amabilidad, con ellos podía ser tan retorcida, fría y malvada como quisiera sin miedo a alejarlos, ya que ellos eran iguales o peores que yo…

-Hmmm – Escuche un pequeño gruñido a mi espalda y asumi que se trataba del carnívoro

-Puedes sentarte el Te ya esta listo – Anuncie tomando la tetera viendo como el azabache se sentaba

\- ¿Por qué saliste? – Me pregunto para mi sorpresa. Pense que había sido silenciosa pero parece que el prefecto es de sueño ligero

-Fui a hacer ejercicio – Conteste simplemente sin disculparme, simplemente crei que a el no le interesaba que lo hiciera. Me servi café de una cafetera aparte que tenia, el desayuno lo había servido poco antes de que el llegara, por lo que no tenia que preocuparme por eso.

-Mhmm- Murmuro mientras comia una tostada. Parecia que meditara una idea o algo – Eres experta en artes marciales – Pregunto pero fue mas bien una afirmación

-Tengo un conocimiento básico de todas en su mayoría y especializaciones en al algunas – Respondi sin saber muy bien porque ¿Por qué carajos le daba información sobre mi a un perfecto extraño? Ni yo lo sabia

-¿Qué tan buenas son tus calificaciones? – Me pregunto con sus ojos analizándome, por alguna razón no me gustaba su mirada…

-Mi promedio es perfecto – Admiti dudosa, y vi sus ojos brillar con un destello que no supe interpretar. Pero decidí mejor concentrarme en otra cosa, tarde o temprano descubriría lo que quería pero prefería que fuera tarde – Quiero un Jardín… -El lugar era espacioso por lo que tener uno no seria muy difícil, en Italia tenia uno tanto en Kokuyo como en casa

-Haz lo que te plazca – Respondio simplemente terminando su desayuno y llevándolo al lavavajillas – Prepárate para la asamblea del almuerzo – Estoy segura que vi una sonrisa maliciosa formarse en su rostro antes de Salir por la puerta, esto se estaba poniendo cada vez mas raro, pero me emocionaba bastante

Una vez termine de comer y lavar la loza, fui a la habitación de arriba a buscar mis cosas, al bajar escuche que alguien tocaba la puerta de manera muy brusca, lo que no me gusto ¿Qué acaso una persona no podía tener paz en su propia casa? Por dios que malos modales los de hoy. Termine de bajar las escaleras con molestia, caminando por el pasillo, hasta llegar a la puerta abriéndola de golpe logrando que la persona del otro lado cayera al piso.

-¡¿Ange-sama donde esta?! – Grito el alvino al colocarse de pie

-Ha-chan estoy aquí ¿Qué sucede? – pregunte divertida al ver la expresión de alivio en el rostro del chico

-Que bueno que se encuentra bien, temia que el Friki de las peleas le hubiera hecho algo – Me explico tomándome las manos mirándome de arriba abajo en busca de heridas - ¡Le dare su merecida a ese Idiota por secuestrarla!

-¿Secuestrarme? ¿De que hablas? –Esto se estaba poniendo raro

-Hoy cuando fui a buscarla a la residencia femenina, la jefa de dormitorios me explico que usted no vivía ahí sino en la residencia del comité disciplinario – Explico con voz entre preocupada y molesta

-Entonces asumiste que había sido secuestrada por Kyoya-Senpai y viniste a rescatarme – Complete y el asintió frenético, pero que lindo – No te preocupes, es por orden del director, ya que los dormitorios de chicas estaban llenos y este era el único disponible - Veia una interminable lluvia de preguntas atacarme por lo que decidi hacer un movimiento arriesgado – El no me ha hecho nada y tampoco lo dejare, muchas gracias por preocuparte – Agradeci con una sonrisa acariciando su cabeza como la de un cachorro viendo que se sonrojaba levemente

-¡No tiene de que agradecerme como su mano derecha ese es mi trabajo! – Dio un salto de estilo militar y yo no podía evitar preguntarme a que se referia con mano derecha… Pero bueno dejemos lo ser y que sea feliz

-Vamos hay que ir a clases odio llegar tarde – Comencé a caminar con el terrorista siguiéndome y aunque no me interesaba ir a clases tenia muchos planes que hacer.

Al llegar a clases varias personas se me acercaron a hacerme preguntas de todo tipo, tal parece que no solo los impresione por mi rendimiento físico, si no que también por mi pequeño enfrentamiento con mi queridísima hermana, por mi parte yo respondi todas las preguntas de manera educada y con una amable sonrisa, con una perro detrás mio emitiendo un aura oscura, intentando alejar a las molestias de mi lado, uhmm eso podía serme útil…

Al comenzar la clase todos se dispersaron y ya que estos contenidos ya los había visto antes en Kokuyo me permití a mí misma no prestarle atención al profesor. Veamos ¿Cómo voy a dominar esta escuela?, en Italia solo tuve que –literalmente- patearle el trasero a los antiguos lideres, y hacerme amiga de los mas locos y temidos del lugar, en este lugar el tomarlo el poder por la fuerza era una opción que dejaría como ultimo recurso… Para hacerme presidenta tendría que esperar un año, y no esperaría tanto, necesitaba otra forma de ganar poder, necesitaba influencias… Una sonrisa se formo en mi rostro pensando que ya había encontrado la solución a mis problemas. Lo único que tengo que hacer es encontrar algunos incautos que me sirvan como marionetas y todo resuelto, pero que linda es la política ¿No?

De repente la puerta del aula fue abierta de golpe, llamando la atención de la mayoría. Al levantar la mirada me encontré con un chico moreno, de cabello ¿blanco? Y una bendita en la cabeza, parecía buscar algo o mas bien a alguien, e instintivamente retrocedi un poco. Yo lo conocía…El año pasado en un competencia de Box le había dado la paliza de su vida. En mi defensa tenia una resaca horrible y el no paraba de gritar ¡extremos! Por aquí y por allá lo que me cabreo mucho, y en vez de contenerme como normalmente lo hacia, le rompi la nariz y le tire algunos dientes.

-¡Sawada unete al club de Boxeo y pelea conmigo al extremo! – Grito corriendo hacia mi y tomándome del brazo para jalarme con el

-Espera, yo no-Antes de poder negarme sentí como alguien me tomaba del otro brazo

-Lo siento Senpai pero Ange-chan se va a unir al club de Beisbol – Anuncio mi lindo hermanastro ¿En que momento acepte eso? ¿Quién me lo puede recordar?

-¡Idiotas ella no se unira a ninguno de sus clubes, ella se unira al club de lo paranormal conmigo! – Peleo Hayato, y supe que ninguno de ellos me escucharía.

-Chicos – Le llame mientras se peleaban jaloneándome cual juguete, mire al profesor que simplemente se había resignado a leer una revista sobre su escritorio, genial simplemente genial. Habia mucha gente como para golpearlos y huir, o como para recurrir a amenazas, esta difícil pero no era imposible. Haciendo uso de mis conocimientos de artes marciales me solte de sus agarres y me coloque en frente de ellos golpeandolos en la cabeza levemente – Niños malos, no se debe pelear en clases – les reprendi y los tres se sonrojaron un poco – Estamos en clases cuando salgamos responderé a sus peticiones

-Bueno – respondieron los tres a coro, y yo suspire aliviada. Idiotas simplemente idiotas.

Al terminar la clase, y antes de que los chicos pudieran encontrarme me escabulli entre la gente, por el momento no tenia animos de lidiar con ninguno. Al caminar por los pasillos, llegue a uno solitario donde se escuchaban unas voces, estaba un poco perdida por lo que decidi acercarme y lo que vi me asqueo. Unos chicos claramente mayores y mas grandes golpeaban a un pobre pelirrojo que estaba en el suelo hecho bolita, Mientras otro sujetaba a una niña algo bajita con un parche en el ojo que les suplicaba que se detuvieran, un momento ¿Nagi? Mierda, por lo general no intervendría pero yo la conocía y además me fastidiaba dejar sin castigos a unos imbéciles salvajes como ellos.

-Deténganse –Ordene con voz fría llamando su atención, los mastodontes voltearon y al mirarme se quedaron quietos. Mi ojos se había vuelto totalmente frios y sin ningún tipo de emoción, mostrando mi verdadera cara

-F-Fuera de aquí esto no es de T-Tu incumbencia –Me dijo el mas grande de ellos algo dudoso, yo ladee un poco la cabeza mientras caminaba hacia ellos logrando que retrocedieran y se alejaran de los chicos. Yo solo amplié una sonrisa que los hizo estremecerse

-Tienes agallas para darme ordenes eso te lo reconozco – Rei un poco logrando que se arrinconaran contra una pared – Es una verdadera pena que aborrezca a las bestias como ustedes, basura inútil – Antes de que pudieran responderme, al mas cercano le acerté un golpe en las costillas, al segundo le patee los pulmones. El tercero intento defenderse pero callo en cuanto le golpee la pierna logrando que cayera al suelo retorciéndose de dolor

-P-Por F-Favor – Rogo el ultimo que había caído al suelo de rodillas por el miedo

-¿acaso paraste cuando ellos te lo pidieron? –Pregunte acercándome a el a paso lento, viendo como tiritaba y salían lagrimas de sus ojos, el negaba la cabeza temeroso y le iba a golpear pero pare antes de darle – Ni siquiera vales la pena el golpe, eres patético – Me burle sin gracia, dándome la vuelta escuchando como caia al piso como saco – Sus golpes demoraran en sanar tres semanas, la próxima vez no tendrán tanta suerte – Cambie mi semblante frio a una sonrisa mas amable –Asi que sean unos buenos chicos ¿Entendido?

-¡Si! – Gritaron los cuatro en el piso, con miedo de desobedecerme. Bueno eso funciono para aliviarme el estrés. Ahora había que ver a las victimas. Camine hacia la chica del parche que intentaba parar a su amigo, pero debido a su pobre musculatura no tenia posibilidad de hacerlo. Me aburri de ver tal desplante de determinación y compañerismo y tomo a el chico de un brazo pasando un brazo por mis hombros y logrando sostenerlo sin riesgo a caídas

-Llevame a la enfermería – Ordene, la chica pareció un poco nervioso e indecisa de confiar en mi, no la culpaba…

-S-Si – Respondio nerviosa comenzando a caminar por uno de los pasillos de la escuela

La enfermería no estaba muy lejos, por lo que no fue muy difícil llegar, pero para la suerte de los mas bajos, no había nadie. Solo había una nota que decía algo sobre salir a buscar el romance, que idiotez mas grande… Coloque al pelirrojo en una camilla y busque una caja de curaciones.

-Q-Quizás deberíamos esperar al enfermero – Murmuro la del peinado frutal, pero no le hice caso y comencé a revisar al chico mientras trataba sus heridas

-No te preocupes, tengo experiencia en esto, mis amigos eran un desastre y por lo general era yo quien tenia que curarles para que no se metieran en problemas – Claro siempre y cuando prometieran que a cambio me darían todos los dulces que quisiera, negocios eran negocios

-Ya veo…- Volvio a susurrar bajito, una vez termine con el pelirrojo me acerque a donde estaba ella revisándola con la mirada - ¿Q-Que pasa? – Pregunto timida

-¿Esos proyectos a ser humano con dudosa finalización te hicieron algo? – A primera vista no parecía tener nada, pero podía equivocarme

-No, ellos solo me sujetaron para que no pudiera ayudarle – Respondió con la mirada baja – Por cierto ¿Por qué nos ayudaste?

-Porque odio a los inútiles que se meten con los mas débiles sin ninguna razón – Dije sinceramente el ser fuerte no significaba que podias tratar a todo el mundo como basura, por lo menos no sin ninguna razón, los que lo hacían eran verdaderamente despreciables – Ademas si no lo hacia kuro-chan probablemente se hubiera enojado por no haber ayudado a su linda hermanita~- Ella parecio no entender mis palabras pero al meditarlas un poco parecio dar con la respuesta, era lenta la pobre

-¡¿Mukuro-sama?! ¿Usted lo conoce?! – Habia un brillo especial en sus ojos bastante bonito

-Lo conoci cuando era niña –Menti con una mirada nostálgica

-¿Sabe donde esta? – Su voz parecía esperanzada y sus ojos se veían igual

-Lo lamento pero no lo he visto en un tiempo – Volvi a mentir y pude notar la decepción en su ojo. Mukuro había sido obligado a abandonar a su familia cuando fue ingresado a Kokuyo, al igual que la mayoría, tampoco se les tenia permitido el contacto con nadie de su pasado, para evitar recaídas o malas influencias, o al menos de eso nos intentaban convencer. Claro yo al entrar bajo medida preventiva no sufri el mismo trato, aunque al pasar por algo parecido cuando era pequeña, los podía entender. La diferencia estaba en que Mukuro odiaba a sus padres y lo único que le importaba era su hermanita menor Nagi, a quien se negó a abandonar, pero al quedarse sin mas opción tuvo que dejarla, claro siempre y cuando la escuela evitara que sus padres le tocaran un pelo y le dieran una foto de vez en cuando, las cuales el atesoraba.

-Entiendo…

-Por cierto creo que no nos hemos presentado, mi nombre es Tsunange Sawada, pero puedes llamarme Ange, es un gusto finalmente conocerte Nagi-chan – Sonrei y ya parecio un poco mas tranquila

-Aquí me llaman Chrome pero Boss puede decirme como guste – Me aclaro y me parecio raro el apodo pero preferí no decir nada. – Mi amigo en la camilla es Enma Kozato

-Oh si sobre el, no te preocupes solo tiene un par de contusiones pero nada muy serio, estará mejor en un par de días –Ella parecio aliviada ante mi diagnóstico, y me pareció tierno. Escuchamos sonar la campana y me levante de mi puesto para dirigirme a la puerta – Voy a regresar a clases, el de seguro despertara en un rato – Me despedí abriendo la puerta – Por cierto si necesitan algo lo que sea no duden en venir a verme – Sali por la puerta escuchando un fuerte y tímido ¡Si! Esta escuela parecía estar llena de basuras que necesitaban ser limpiadas, asi que mis planes de dominación se suspenden hasta haberme encargado de limpiar la basura.

Nota de la autora: Muchas gracias a todos por votar y comentar me hacen muy feliz cuando lo hacen y espero saber de ustedes pronto. - La verdad es que habia escrito un mensaje para cada una, pero se me apago el compu y perdi todo lo que habia escrito, y bueno me dio sueño escribirlo de nuevo-

1827:3

All27:1 - tu eres de las mias-


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 7: Sorpresas

Alcance a llegar antes de que el profesor entrara a clases, y me sente en mi puesto bajo las atentas miradas de Ha-chan y Shi-onichan. Oh cierto, tenia que escoger un club al cual ingresar, ya que hasta donde sabia, el pertenecer a al menos un club era obligatorio. Tenia pensado meditar la idea con la almohada un rato, ya que de seguro la clase seria tan aburrida como la anterior, pero fue una sorpresa cuando vi al profesor entrar por la puerta. ¡Verde-sensei! ¡Yo me largo!. Conoci a Verde en Kokuyo, y el era el científico mas loco que hubiera conocido, claro eso no me molestaba, el problema era que Verde siempre intentaba probar sus formulas o experimentos con sus estudiantes mas fuertes o "Interesantes", Para nuestra mala suerte, mis amigos y yo siempre terminábamos siendo sus conejillos de Indias… El dia en que se fue de la escuela, finalmente pudimos dormir tranquilos en meses sin temer a despertar cubiertos por sondas y dios sabe que otras cosas-Ken todavía tenia pesadillas con el científico-. No señor yo no planeo pasar por eso de nuevo, de Ninguna. Maldita. Manera. Yo me pinto de colores y me largo.

Sigilosamente me agache y comencé mi retirada estratégica, estaba tan solo a unos metros de la salida cuando sentí que algo venia hacia mi y mis reflejos me hicieron moverme, y logre ver una tiza golpear la pared haciéndose polvo… Dios no quería imaginar que hubiera pasado si me hubiera dado en la cabeza…

-¿Piensa dejar la clase señorita Sawada? – Escuche preguntar al Profesor, y ya me importaba un pepino lo que los demás pensaran de mi, iba a salir huyendo ahora mismo – Le advierto que me encargue de cerrar las puertas con llave antes de entrar a clases – De inmediato corri a la ventana mas cercana intentando abrirla, estábamos en el segundo piso, era una caída de al menos 10 metros, pero estaba dispuesta a soportarla con tal de alejarme lo mas posible del científico de cuestionable reputación – Tambien mande a sellar las ventanas ayer, cuando me entere que participaría de mi clase

-Mierda…- Susurre sintiendo un escalofrio, ¿Romper un vidrio no seria tan malo cierto?.

Antes de poder patear el vidrio, o tirarle un pedazo de mobiliario encima de ser necesario, mis reflejos me hicieron moverme justo para evitar otro pedazo de tiza, pero me colocaron en la posición correcta para poder recibir el pinchazo de un dardo, debía haberlo visto venir, no de nuevo…

-Eso estudiante es una formula para Relajarse y poder concentrarse mejor– Informo mientras mi vista se empezaba a nublar, pero podía notar como casi todos mis compañeros casi se caian de las sillas al notar la forma tan natural en la que actuaba el profesor aun después de literalmente drogarme en contra de mi voluntad – La formula esta en la pizarra, y como pueden ver…

-¡No veo! ¡Oh dios estoy ciega!- Grite sin poder ver ni distinguir nada, y comenzando a chocar con algunas mesas mientras movia mis manos intentando tantear mi alrededor

-Como decía, puede llegar a tener algunos efectos colaterales… - ¡¿No me digas?! No me había dado cuenta, oh si esperen ¡Estoy jodidamente ciega!

-¡¿Ange-sama se encuentra bien?! – Bueno a parte del hecho de que estoy malditamente ciega, estoy perfecta

-¿Ha-chan donde estas? – Pregunte intentando seguir su voz, hasta que sentí que alguien me tomo de las manos

-dejame te ayudo – Pude reconocer la voz de mi hermanastro, y me sentía un poco mas segura, por ahora no chocaría con nada mas por lo menos

-Verde-sensei, por el amor al chocolate dígame que no es de larga duración – Rogué, ya que la ultima vez me dejo ciega un mes –Si, lamentablemente no era la primera vez…-

-No, el efecto debería pasar en un rato, probablemente…-Escuche como susurro lo ultimo no muy seguro, oh si yo lo mato

-Hijo de la…-Antes de poder lanzarme contra el profesor, me sentí muy somnolienta y perdí el conocimiento

Oh demonios mi cabeza dolia horrores, y podía escuchar gritos a mi alrededor, eran molestos y solo quería dormir. Intente abrir lo ojos con pesadez y vi que me encontraba en un lugar con paredes blancas ¿Un hospital? ¿Pero como había llegado aquí? Yo estaba… ¿Alguien sabe donde estaba? Bueno luego pensare en eso, ahora tengo asuntos mas importantes que resolver.

-¡Ya te dije que te fueras Cabeza de césped! –Escuche gritar a mi autodenominado mano derecha

-¡¿A quien le dices cabeza de Cesped cabeza de pulo? –Le reto el boxeador escandaloso

-¡Bastardo, no te atre-Ante de que pudiera terminar la oración lance un frasco con algodones que había en la mesita junto a mi camilla, llamando su atención

-Ca-Llen-Se –Demande con voz de ultratumba asesinándolos con la mirada y al escucharlos tragar duro entendí que mi punto se hizo entender.

Volví a acomodarme en la camilla, para poder tomar una linda siesta, y olvidarme de este terrible dolor de cabeza, pero como la vida me odia, antes de poder volver a dormir escuche como la puerta se abria de golpe causando un gran escándalo ¡¿En serio vida?! ¡¿En serio?! .

-¿Dónde esta Ange? –Escuche una voz conocida que identifique como la de mi rubio director. Genial tenia que actuar de manera amable, jodete vida jodete

-Estoy aquí Giotto-san – Le llame sentándome en la camilla con una linda sonrisa. Detrás del director que se acercaba a mi, estaban los causantes de mi dolor de cabeza, con miradas incrédulas ante mi cambio de actitud, a lo que yo respondi con una mirada que decía Digan-algo-y-dense-por-muertos, que los hizo volver a tragar duro y quedarse callados

-Lamento que no pudiera venir antes, Tuve que explicarle a Verde-sensei porque no puede hacer experimentos con los alumnos – Me Explico, y acabo de recordar porque estoy aquí, perdi el conocimiento luego de quedarme temporalmente ciega… Puedo ver nuevamente eso es bueno-

-Entiendo, de seguro no debio ser muy fácil el explicarle eso a alguien como Verde-sensei – Sonrei con compresión, ya que entendia a la perfeccion lo que era tener que lidiar con ese loco, ya que yo misma pase por eso varias veces cuando era presidenta, Era un verdadero dolor de cabeza y perdida de tiempo hacer entrar en razón a ese hombre, un dia incluso le intente explicar con manzanitas, pero aun asi no llegamos a nada

-Si…-Suspiro cansado – Pero por otro lado ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Mi cabeza duele un poco, pero por lo menos ya no estoy ciega

-Esa es una buena noticia, y me gustaría poder dejarte aquí a descansar un poco mas, pero se realizara la asamblea en unos minutos y es obligatorio que todos en la escuela asistan – Diablos no quería irme, pero no quería dar una mala impresión

-Por supuesto casi lo había olvidado, gracias por el recordatorio, usted puede adelantarse iremos en seguida – Volvi a sonreir y el parecio sastifecho con mi respuesta

\- En ese caso los vere mas tarde – Se dirigio a la puerta y se despidió con un ademan de la mano

-¿Podrian ayudarme? – Le pregunte a los jóvenes, ya que no me sentía con fuerzas como para levantarme sola, maldito Verde, me las pagaría

-¡Por supuesto!

-¡Yo también al extremo! – Ambos corrieron hacia mi ayudándome por ambos lados a colocarme de pie y poder caminar

-Por cierto, ¿Dónde esta Shi-onichan? – Pregunte confundida al no verlo

-El esta en la asamblea junto a la mujer estúpida – Me respondio Gokudera cabreado, y decidi preguntar mas después

La asamblea escolar se llevaba a cabo en un escenario que la escuela tenia para las obras ecolares, bastante comodo y espacioso había que admitir, con los chicos nos sentamos en la parte de atrás, esperanzada de que podría dormir un poco aquí atrás. Como era de esperarse el director comenzó hablando con los típicos discursos de comienzo de semana, para luego cederle el micrófono a mi hermana, que murmuro algunas cosas que no me intereso escuchar, pura palabrareia vacia y sin sentido.

-Por ultimo el Presidente del Comité Disciplinario tiene un aviso – Finalizo mi hermana dándole el micrófono a Hibari-san, con algo de lentitud, como si quisiera permanecer mas tiempo junto a el, pero que interesante…

-Carnivora ven aquí – Pidio/Ordeno, y muchos comenzaron a murmurar sobre la identidad de esta "Carnivora" y yo tenia un mal presentimiento – Tsunange Sawada ven – Ordeno y ya sabia que lo que me esperaba no era nada bueno, pero al mal paso darle prisa. Camine con seguridad y le frente en alto, hasta llegar arriba del escenario, donde Giotto me miraba con una cara que decía "Lo siento" y mi hermana me miraba entre sorprendida y despectiva, de seguro por lo de ayer.

Al llegar junto A Hibari este me sonrio de manera felina, y por un segundo sentí que iba a ser devorada, se coloco frente a mi, y me entrego una banda para el brazo parecida a la suya, esperen un momento ¿Qué?

-Herbivoros desde ahora, la carnívora será secretaria del comité disciplinario – Aunucio y todo el mundo se quedo callado ¡¿Qué carajos acababa de pasar?! ¡¿El maldito me acababa de joder?! – Eso es todo, ahora vuelvan a sus clases – Finalizo y a todos les tomo un momento para recuperarse y acatar la orden antes de que el carnívoro perdiera la paciencia y les cayera encima… Mierda yo quería ir con ellos, pero algo me decía que no podría escapar… Creo que acabo de encontrar mi primer obstáculo en la dominación mundial, es decir en la dominación escolar, si eso – Por ahora-

All27: 2 - Ustedes son de las mias "se limpia una lagrima mientras sube los pulgares"-


	9. Chapter 9

Una vez que todos se fueron estaba dispuesta a tirarle la bronca encima, a mi querido prefecto y de paso al director de ser posible, pero me sentí un poco mareada y ¿acalorada? ¿Quién prendio la calefacción?

-¡Tienes que estar bromeando!- Escuche gritar a mi espalda y pude distinguir a mi hermana creo… -¡¿Cómo puedes escogerla a ella, luego de haberme rechazado a mi?!- Se quejo con una voz que me daba migraña, ¿No se podía callar por un momento? Creo que mi cabeza va a explotar…

-Callate eres molesta – Alego el carnívoro junto a mi

-¡Pero soy un millón de veces mejor que ella! – Debatio y yo me apoye en el prefecto, de verdad creo que mi cabeza va a explotar

-Oye ¿Estas bien? – Me pregunto el azabache y yo solo me aferre mas a el

-Yo… No lo creo…ah – Mi respiración se volvió agitada y sentía los ojos pesarme mucho… Maldito Verde, de seguro esto era su culpa, ya veria cuando lo encontrara…

-¡Prestenme atención! – Mi hermana nos separo, y por un momento pensé que iba a caer al piso, pero antes de tocar el suelo fui atrapada

-Estas ardiendo – escuche que dijo la persona que me sostenia de la cintura, pero no podía levantar la mirada, estaba muy cansada

-S-Siempre cariño~ - Conteste lo mas burlona y coqueta que pude, mientras el me tomaba en brazos cual princesa – P-Por lo usual me suelen i-invitar un trago primero – Intente reirme, pero solo me aferre a la ropa del que ahora reconocia como mi director…

-Hay que llevarte a la enfermería –Escuche otras voces, pero ya no tan claras, solo quería descansar un poco…

 _Estaba en mi habitación nuevamente, papa no estaba como era costumbre, el nunca estaba… Siempre estuve sola… La fiebre se iria sola, no necesitaba a nadie, estaba bien por mi cuenta, no necesitaba… no quería a nadie… asi esta bien, de esa forma no duele cuando te dejan…_

 _-"Ange"- Escuche susurrar cerca de mi, y sentí una mano acariciando mi cabeza ¿Quién?- "estaras bien yo estaré contigo" – Daemon, Solo Daemon me quería, solo el estaba conmigo, siempre juntos_

-Mi sol…- Murmure apenas abriendo los ojos distinguiendo una figura a mi lado, se estaba yendo, no quería eso, no quería volver a estar sola…- No… te vayas… por favor – Pedi tomando una de sus manos – No me abandones… - Rogué sintiendo como las fuerzas abandonaban mi cuerpo nuevamente…

 _Estaba en el marco de la puerta de una casa que conocía, esta era la casa de Mama…_

 _-"Tienes que ser fuerte Tsu-chan Mama siempre te querra" – Me abrazo mi madre sin que yo entendiera muy bien porque sentía mi hombro húmedo_

 _-"Ya es hora de irnos"- Mi papa nos separo, y me fije que por alguna razón mi madre lloraba de manera desconsolada_

 _-"! Se una buena niña Tsu-chan y nos veremos pronto!"- Grito mientras mi padre me subia a el auto. Mentirosa…_

 _-Papi hoy saque una puntuación perfecta en francés – Tan solo tenia 7 año, pero mi padre me hacia tomar todo tipo de lecciones, para adelantar contenidos, aun asi no me quejaba realmente quería ver a Mama…_

 _-Muy bien hecho Ange – Respondio mi padre de manera fría leyendo unos documentos_

 _-¿Tsu-chan es una niña buena?- Pregunte mirando a mi padre con ojos esperanzados pero el solo asintió de manera desinteresada - ¿Entonces mama vendrá por Tsu-chan? ¿Podre ver a Hime-nee?_

 _-¡Tu nombre es Ange no Tsu recuérdalo y olvídate de esas dos! – Me grito mi padre asustándome y logrando que retrocediera un poco_

 _-P-Pero Mama me dice a si…- Susurre con miedo – No quiero olvidar a Mama y Hime-nee – Estaba al borde de las lágrimas, no quería llorar, pero realmente quería verlas_

 _-Mira cariño – Se arrodillo quedando a mi altura – Lo digo por tu bien, ellas ya se olvidaron de ti, es hora de que tu también lo hagas – Se paro sin que yo pudiera responderle – Papa debe ir al trabajo pórtate bien…- Se fue por la puerta y todo volvió a ser oscuro y solitario… como siempre_

 _Un carta había llegado, una carta de Mama, ¡ella no me había olvidado!, lo sabia, después de todo yo cumpli con mi parte… La abri con algo de rapidez, pero al abrirla no era lo que esperaba._

 _-"Un recuerdo de nuestra Boda" – Lei en la parte de arriba y abajo había una foto… Mama se había casado, ahora tenia otra familia, mi hermana tenia otro hermano, ellas me habían olvidado, ellas me dejaron… Papa tenia razón, Sin darme cuenta la pequeña tarjeta estaba mojada, lleve una mano a mis ojos y ciertamente estaba llorando ¿Cuándo?... ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me dejaron? ¡Tsu-chan fue una niña buena! ¡Tsu-chan hizo todo lo que le dijeron y jamas se quejo! ¡Tsu-chan era buena! Era buena…_

 _Sin poder seguir soportándolo mas me hice bola, aferrándome a mis rodillas y comencé a llorar, dejándolo todo salir, ya no valia la pena, ya nada era importante, la escuela, la familia, la vida, nada, tan solo debería desaparecer, tan solo…_

 _-"Sabes Ange hay un viejo mantra budista que dice que hay tres cosas en la vida que no se pueden esconder" – Acaricio mi cabeza con amabilidad y yo la levante lentamente – "La luna, el sol y la verdad, ¿Te gustaría saber cual es mi verdad?" – Sonrio agachándose a mi nivel_

 _-¿Tu verdad? – Pregunte curioso viendo como su sonrisa se volvia mas amable y acerca sus labios a mi oreja para susurrarme algo_

 _-Si, esa es…_

 **¡BANG! ¡BANG!**

Abri mis ojos sentándome en la cama sorprendida por los sonidos que identifique de disparos, mi cabeza dolio un poco por levantarme de golpe, pero luego de normalizarme un poco, empeze a mirar hacia los lados. Estaba en mi habitación en la residencia del Carnivoro ¿Cómo llegue aquí?, otra vez se escuchaban disparos afuera, pero esta vez iban acompañados de gritos, y ¿explosiones?, ¿Quién podría descansar con este ruido?, mierda ¿Por qué siempre debía despertar de esta manera?, bueno, de todas formas es mejor que vaya a ver que tanto escandalo hay afuera, no quería que destruyeran mi nueva residencia, por ahora…

Con la mayor flojera posible me levante de la cama, y sentí mis piernas como gelatinas, busque en mi armario, una chaqueta que ponerme encima del pijama…Esperen un momento… Dije pijama ¿cierto?, si lo dije… eso me hace preguntarme algo ¿Quién demonios me cambio de ropa?, estaba por matar a alguien cuando escuche otro disparo, bueno mi queja por acoso sexual puede esperar hasta depues de cometer homicidio multiple. Con pesadez camine hacia el primer piso, bajando las escaleras con cuidado, escuchando cada vez mas cerca el show que me despertó, que parecía provenir del patio. Cuando Sali me encontré con una escena bastante ¿peculiar?. Mi rubio director estaba intentando calmar a ¿Xanxus-nii? – ¿cómo llego el aquí?-, mientras que el prefecto era sujetado por un herido Dino-nii, y a su vez mi lindo cachorro plateado era sujetado por mi hermanastro, oh si y en medio bastante temerosos, se encontraban, Nagi y el pelirrojo con nombre de niña, que parecían querer calmar al resto. Bueno ahora tenia dos opciones, hacer como si no vi nada e irme a dormir a otra parte o no dejar que se maten…Dificil decisión… Bueno como dije no quiero que destruyan mi nueva casa… por ahora

-¿Xanxus-nii?- Pregunte llamando la atención de todos

-¡Ange-chan/Ange/Ange-sama/Boss/Carnivora! – Buenos esas son maneras interesantes de llamar a una persona… Mi querido hermano mayor se alejo de su legitimo hermano acercándose a mi

-Nos vamos a Italia – Me tomo del brazo con intenciones de arrastrarme con el, pero fue detenido por el rubio

-Xanxus-Onisma, ya te había dicho que no puedes llevártela – Intento detenerlo, pero como era de esperarse el moreno ni lo escucho

-Alejate basura, no hay manera en que la deje contigo – Gruño con cara de pocos amigos – Solo estuvo dos días en tu escuela y se enfermo – Le recrimino y al otro le cayo un balde agua fría encima, bueno ese era un buen punto

-¡Fue culpa del profesor Loco! – Grito Ha-chan

-Gokudera tiene razón, fue culpa de Verde-sensei – Oh… no debio haber dicho eso…

-¿Verde esta aquí? – Pregunto rápidamente y yo asentí levemente con la cabeza – No vamos, ahora- Esta vez me tomo en brazos cual saco de papas y acelero el paso

-Xanxus-nii…- Intente hablarle pero antes sentí como se detuvo, realmente por la posición en la que estaba no podía ver quien estaba en frente o que lo hizo pararse

-No te la llevaras – Reconoci la voz del prefecto y podía asegurar que tenia Tonfa en mano, ya que mi hermano tomo con mas fuerza una de sus armas – La carnívora es mia – Esta bien ¿Cuándo accedi a eso? Por favor alguien digame que seguía con fiebre y estaba delirando

-Maldita Basura – Esta bien el que mi lindo hermano apunte no es nada bueno, tenia que detener esto, o se iba convertir en un baño de sangre

-¡Ustedes dos dejen a Ange-Sama! – Se les unio mi cachorro en etapa de rebeldía, genial simplemente genial, no quería llegar a esto, pero solo había una manera de detener a estos idiotas

-Cof cof – Tosi con fuerza – Xanxus-nii no me siento bien – Dije con voz apagada y débil , y el enseguida me cambio de postura tomándome en sus brazos al estilo princesa – N-No creo poder aguantar un viaje de esta forma – le mire con ojos llorosos y el me sujeto con fuerza, no me gustaba manipular a Xanxus-nii de esta forma pero no me quedaba de otra - ¿Me puedes cuidar?

-Tsk, si no hay de otra – Se dio la vuelta con rumbo a la casa y los demás se quedaron sorprendido al ver el cambio de actitud del moreno – Ustedes vayan por algunas medicinas, para bajar la fiebre y sales minerales – Ordeno con mirada de muerte y la mayoría salio corriendo a seguir sus ordenes

-Gracias – Dije apoyándome en su hombro y relajándome un poco

Una vez llegamos arriba mi hermano me coloco en la cama con cuidado, y se fue al baño a buscar Algo. No se demoro mucho en salir de este con un paño húmedo que coloco en mi cabeza

-Esto me recuerda mucho cuando era niña – Dije apoyándome en el que se había sentado en la cama apoyado en la cabecera de la cama – Cada vez que me enfermaba, tu siempre echabas a las empleadas y me cuidabas tu mismo

-Esas basuras solo hacían que empeoraras – Dijo con su tono aspero de siempre pero ligeramente mas dulce, ese era un tono de voz que solo usaba conmigo, lo que me hacia secretamente feliz

-Las pobres estaban tan asustadas que ni siquiera se atrevían a estar en el mismo pasillo – Me rei y el también sonrio ligeramente – Tu y Daemon, era todo lo que siempre tuve – Recorde con nostalgia, aunque no se llevara n bien, cuando se trataba de mi, ambos cedían para hacerme feliz…

-Ese melón, siempre exageraba – Comento y no pude evitar sonreir al recordar a Daemon corriendo por toda la casa buscando un doctor y medicina la primera vez que enferme estando a su cuidado, no me dejo sola ni un segundo, por lo que duro mi resfriado – No te voy a dejar aquí

-Xanxus-nii, se que te preocupas por mi – Le hable con cuidado pensando bien mis palabras- Pero ya me se cuidar sola, y creo que lo demostre bastante bien, cuando fui a Kokuyo

-Kokuyo estaba en Italia, esto es Japon –Razono – Esto queda mucho mas lejos

-La distancia jamas te detuvo, además aquí los horarios no son tan estrictos podrias vistarme mas seguido, sin contar que tu hermano mayor es el Director –El lo medito un poco

-Tsk, pero si me entero que algo como esto vuelve a suceder, te llevare de vuelta y no quiero oir quejas

-¿yo? ¿Quejarme? Jamas – Dije indignada con una sonrisa juguetona en mi rostro – Por cierto… ¿Dónde esta Squalo-nii y el resto?

-Esa basura se quedo en Italia

-No le dijiste a nadie que viniste aquí ¿Cierto? – Pregunte con una gota en la cien

-Lo que haga es solo mi problema no tengo porque darle explicaciones a nadie

-Sabes que eres el CEO de una empresa multinacional ¿Verdad? – Esta vez simplemente rei pensando en el caos que tenia que haberse armado en la empresa – Dame tu celular

-No quiero – Respondio cual niño pequeño

-Lo lamento cariño no fue una pregunta – Hizo una mueca y me lo entrego de mala gana, como era de esperarse estaba apagado y al aprenderlo sono de inmediato

-¡Vooiiiii Jefe estúpido! – Grito el tiburón del otro lado - ¡¿Dónde carajos te metiste?!

-Squalo-nii , Xanxus-nii esta conmigo

-¡El desgraciado se escapo a Kokuyo otra vez!

-No exactamente… Estoy en Japon…- Un silencio se instauro del otro lado, que fue roto por un grito gigante por lo que tuve que alejar el teléfono de mi oreja – No fue su culpa, yo me enferme y-

-¿Estas bien? ¿Necesitas un doctor? ¿El maldito hizo que empeoraras? No te preocupes voy enseguida, solo dejam – Supongo que a fin de cuentas no estoy tan sola como creía…

\- Estoy bien, no es necesario que vengas solo necesito dormir un poco y estare bien – Sonrei intentando no escuchar sus preguntas de Mama gallina preocupada – Por otra parte te enviare a Xanxus-nii en el próximo avión con rumbo a Italia

-Solo has que esa basura se apure, no puede simplemente desaparecer, esto se vuelve un caos rápidamente

-Si, si cuenta conmigo – Accedi con voz mas calmada – Hasta pronto

-Cuidate y no te sobreesfuerzes si te enfermas seria una molestia

-Yo también te quiero Mama~ - Le moleste cortando la llamada para que no me pudiera gritar – Bueno ahora con eso resuelto, ahí un avión que debes tomar

-Me puedo quedar cuanto quiera

-Si no tomas el próximo avión a Italia me desaparece por un mes entero sin llamadas, mensajes ni señales de vida de ningún tipo – Le amenaze

-No te atreverías y además no podrias – Contesto con algo de duda

-Sabes que si lo haría y que si puedo, después de todo soy de Kokuyo algo como eso es pan comido – Sonrei con arrogancia

-Tsk, basura tramposa – Se levanto de la cama – Que quede claro que volveré cuando quiera

-Eso lo tengo mas que claro – Sonrei mientras el me besaba en la frente

-Mas te vale cuidarte – Se despidió saliendo por la puerta

-Ten buen viaje y porfavor no le des otro preinfarto a Squalo-nii o se volverá mas viejo

-No me digas que hacer – Fue lo ultimo que le escuche decir antes de perderlo de mi campo de vista

Bueno creo que por hoy han sido demasiadas emociones discusiones, por lo que si me disculpan voy a dormi-

-Carnivora – Mendiga vida

-Mira cariño, te dejare pasar lo de obligarme a ser tu secretaria y lo de llamarme tuya, pero por el amor a todo lo dulce déjame dormir – Suplique apunto de tirarle una almohada

-EL antídoto – Me mostro un frasquito con un liquido color verde

-Si piensa que beberé eso estas mas loco que Verde-sensei – Me aleje arrinconándome hacia la esquina – Aleja esa cosa de mi

-Si no lo tomas no mejoraras – Intento razonar y yo alce una ceja diciendo ¿Te importa?- Quiero que esos herbívoros se larguen de aquí lo antes posible odio el hacinamiento y no se iran hasta que te mejores

-Que mal por ti, por que no hay manera de que yo tome eso – Me negué y el carnivoro se acerco de manera depredadora a mi colocando una rodilla en la cama – Alejate – me arrincone mas y el abrió el frasquito y tomo el contenido – Que ni se te ocurra – Antes de poder reaccionar aprisiono mis muñecas con una de sus manos y con la otra levanto mi rostro con fuerza – Por favo-Antes de poder terminar de pedirle que se alejara, me beso y luche por mantener la boca cerrada, pero el mordio mis labios logrando que soltara una pequeña exclamación de dolor y que abriera los labios, tragando esa cosa. Al terminar de tragarla se separo y ambos quedamos respirando un tanto agitados – Maldito –Masculle enojada – ¿Si quiera sabes que tenia eso?

-No fue verde quien lo hizo, fueron el herbívoro explosivo y el herbívoro miedoso – Supongo que se referia a Hayato y a Enma

-¡¿Por qué no dijiste eso antes?! – Le pregunte cuando se salio de encima, si hubiera dicho eso antes me la hubiera tomado sin problemas

-No preguntaste – Se bajo de hombros con tranquilidad y quise golpearlo

-Hijo de L-

-¡Ange-sama ya volvimos! – Llego Hayato seguido de Shi-onichan y me podía imaginar quien vendría por detrás, por supuesto en cuanto ellos aparecieron el carnívoro de largo, pero que ni siquiera se le ocurre que va a escapar de mi esto merece Venganza y como me voy a divertir~

N/A: Me demore bastante lo se, pero mi computador me odia y no quiere prender logrando que perdiera varios capitulos de varias novelas que tuve que reescribir. y 1827forever1827 debo admitir que eres mas malvada que yo y eso es sorprendente tienes mis respetos

1827: 1

all27: 1


	10. Chapter 10

Conversando con el profesor temido:

Para mi suerte luego de mejorar mis queridos "Amigos" se fueron a sus respectivas residencias, ya que el carnívoro que tengo como compañero de casa les "mostro amablemente" la salida. Fue bastante divertido eh de admitir. Con tranquilidad baje a la cocina a hacer la cena y ya que estoy algo débil todavía creo que optare por algo simple.

Me coloque mis audífonos y comencé a cocinar al ritmo de Famous de charli xcx. Cortaba algunos vegetales mientras calentaba el agua para después, también tenia que prender el horno para las galletas que ya tenia listas. Me di una vuelta para ir por las galletas y para mi sorpresa me encontré con el prefecto mirándome desde la mesa de la cocina sentado en una silla. Mire la hora en mi celular pensando que era tarde, pero todavía era temprano ¿Qué demonios hace aquí? ¿No tiene que gente que morder?, Bueno no era como si me importara mucho de todas formas. Continue cocinando, solo que ahora venia mi parte favorita de la canción

-Now we are falling down the stairs, we act so shamelees–Cantaba tranquilamente sin importarme que el prefecto me escuchara- Come on let s lose control – Coloque las galletas en su sitio bailando un poco mientras lo hacia, si el prefecto quería un espectáculo se lo iba a dar.

Seguia bailando muy animadamente, pero luego recordé que alguien me debía una explicación, por lo que me saque los audífono y deje todo en mínimo para que no se quemara nada. Me sente enfrente del, esperando que dijera algo, pero solo recibi un silencio común en el, por lo que decidi que era yo quien tenia que comenzar con la conversación.

-Antes de que decida matarte o no mientras duermes, puedo preguntar ¿Qué te llevo a pensar que yo quería ser tu secretaria? –Pregunte educadamente con una sonrisa amable pero sadica

-Eres una carnívora –Afirmo y yo alze la ceja – Hay pocos carnívoros en este lugar, y demasiados herbívoros escandalosos, contigo a mi lado será mas fácil controlarlos

-Entiendo, es una lógica razonable, pero ¿Qué gano yo a cambio? –Parecio meditar un tanto su respuesta

-¿Qué es lo que deseas? –Mi sonrisa se volvió notoria y gatuna

-Esa es una buena pregunta~ -Rei con voz juguetona –Primero que nada quiero asegurarme de tener mas poder que mi hermana

-Estarias por debajo de mi, por lo que si juegas bien tus cartas es posible

-Muy bien –Volvi a sonreir oh pobre de mi hermanita –Segundo ¿Cuáles son mis obligaciones?

-Algo de papeleo, Ayudarme a hacer rondas y mas que nada controlar a los herbívoros

-¿Puedo aplicar los castigos que crea necesario? –puedo dar fe que El brillo en mis ojos era de puro sadismo

-Puedes dar los castigos que creas necesarios –Accedio apasible, estoy segura que me recuerda a alguien conozco, pero no puedo recordar a quien…

-Muy bien, hasta ahora me agrada –Admiti, y creo que unirme al comite disciplinario después de todo no seria tan malo –Hay otra cosa que deseo, como de seguro sabras soy campeona como francotiradora y me gustaría que eso siguiera asi, por lo que necesito un campo para poder entrenar, nada muy grande solo un lugar donde pueda practicar sin peligro de matar a nadie

-Hablare con el omnívoro y mañana lo tendras

-Perfecto, una ultima cosa, quiero dejar algo en claro –Mi mirada se volvió mas seria logrando que el me devolviera la misma mirada –Soy educada la mayoría del tiempo, incluso si la situación lo amerita puedo llegar a ser amable, pero algo que jamas sere, es sumisa –Lo mire directo a los ojos, para luego levantarme y terminar la comida - ¿Podrias colocar la mesa? La cena ya esta lista –Sonrei y el solo gruño en respuesta, pero de todas maneras hizo lo que le pedi

La cena paso tranquila, y agradable. Al terminar deje todo limpio –Un habito que me dejo Mukuro- y subi a mi habitación, era algo tarde, pero aun asi llame a un viejo conocido

-¿Sabes la hora que es? –Pregunto algo adormilado mi amigo frutal –Por supuesto que lo sabes –Suspiro – Pero bueno, supongo que llamaste para algo buen ¿Quizas algo de sexo telefónico?

-Tentador, pero sabes que no me gusta –Lo habia intentado un par de veces, pero no resulto, era frustrante imaginarte algo y oir al otro sin poder hacer nada realmente, solo te aumentaba la calentura

-En ese caso asumo que solo querias oir mi hermosa voz

-Siempre cariño siempre –Rei divertida –Conoci a alguien muy interesante, que conoces muy bien

-Ya conociste a mi Nagi – Se quedo callado un poco - ¿Cómo esta?

-Esta bien, y te aseguro que ya no tendras que volver a preocuparte por ella

-Lo agradezco – Dijo con sinceridad – Ahora que toda la conversación de cortesía ya paso, ¿podrias decirme el motivo de tu llamada?

-Estuve enferma, nada grave, solo fiebre esta vez…-Dije con voz baja – Soñe con mi pasado, con todo

-Era de esperarse que lo hicieras muchas personas de tu pasado volvieron, pero no debes olvidar que ellos te abandonaron primero, no merecen ni un pensamiento tuyo- Hablo con algo de resentimiento y amargura

-Lo se –Sonrei, desde que conocía a Mukuro, el fue el único con quien me abri y le conte todo sobre mi pasado y mis demonios personales que no eran pocos – Pero eso no fue lo único…Soñe con el

-¿Estas bien? ¿No tuviste ningún ataque? –Pregunto preocupado, ya que a veces solia tener ataques de pánico cuando recordaba a Daemon

-No, no fue nada de ese estilo, solo fue un lindo recuerdo, nada violento ni nada con sangre –Sonrei con melancolía –Fue de cuando, fue de…

-No tienes que decirlo si no quieres

-No, esta bien, no soy tan frágil y lo sabes –Le rete con voz tranquila. Respire profundo – Fue de cuando era una niña para mi cumpleaños, cuando me llego una carta de Mama – Tenia nueve cuando extrañamente me llego una carta de mi madre, la cual jamas abri por cierto, pero si me amargo el dia ¿Por qué interesarse en mi luego de tanto tiempo? ¿Para volver a romperme?. No no la quería leer - Daemon me enseño su mantra, y me dijo su verdad –Volvi a respirar – El dijo que me habia querido desde el momento en que me conocio y que siempre lo haría sin importar nada, que yo era su Luna…

-Pero que cursilería mas grande –Logro hacerme reir

-Yo pensé lo mismo, pero el maldito logro hacerme feliz – Reconoci

-Si asi lo deseas tomare el próximo vuelo a Japon

-Todavia te quedan dos meses de "condena" –Es decir el tiempo obligatorio que debían pasar en Kokuyo para que se cumpliera l trato con la escuela – Cuando termines nos veremos quieras o no

-Kufufuf alguien suena muy ansiosa de verme

-Que no se te suban los humos que solo necesito un peluche para dormir cómodamente – Hable con voz juguetona

-Siempre y cuando antes hagamos "algo mas que dormir" –Dijo con tono coqueto

-Me parece justo – Le respondi –Y ahora si me disculpas, tengo un dia largo por delante y posiblemente algunos cadáveres que esconder

-No olvides el acido y el cloro al terminar

-Jamas amor –Sonrei cortando la llamada y acostándome en mi cama. Siempre podía contar con Kuro-chan para levantarme el animo, y esta vez no habia sido la excepción, dios bendiga a los locos maniáticos que siempre me alegran el dia.

Gracias a mi conversación con Mukuro pude dormir tranquila y despertar fresca como lechuga en la mañana. Habia faltado unos dos días por estar enferma, en definitiva Verde me las pagaría, pero quería dejar que pasara algo de tiempo para que no estuviera preparado para mi venganza y fuera mas divertido~. La verdad no me preocupaba atrasarme en lo que referia a contenidos por lo que no tenia planes de llegar temprano a la escuela. Al entrar a los pasillos pude notar como la mayoría me miraba de manera extraña y luego murmuraban, eso no podía ser bueno…Pero bueno ya luego me enteraría. Cuando entre al salón de clases enseguida los cuchicheos que escuche desde afuera pararon, todos dirigieron su atención a mi y luego volvieron a cuchichear pero un poco mas despacio. De inmediato Haya-chan corrió hacia mi con brillos en los ojos y su usual cola de perro, detrás del venia mi hermanastro con su sonrisa despreocupada, pero también note algo extraño en su mirada, algo como duda o pena… Interesante…

-Ange-sama es un gusto verla, pensamos que se iba a quedar en cama un dia mas – Hablo emocionado mi cachorro en entrenamiento – Si hubiera sabido que planeaba asistir la habría recogido

-Tranquilo, fue algo que decidi de ultimo momento, la verdad es que no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo en cama aunque quiera – Respondi con sinceridad, ya que me aburria demasiado tiempo en mi cama sin nada que hacer, preferia armar mi dictadura, ya luego tendría tiempo para holgazanear

-Como era de esperarse de Ange-sama –Me reconocio mi fan numero uno

-Por cierto… - Mire hacia los lados y pude notar como todos nos miraban y en especial como las chicas me miraban con algo de desprecio - ¿Por qué todos nos miran asi?

-Ahm…Bueno eso es- Mi hermanastro parecía nervioso, pero para su suerte sono la campana y mi sexy profesor de matemáticas hizo aparición

-Todos a sus puestos la clase va a comenzar –Dijo y todos corrieron a sus asientos y se quedaron mudos. Mi hermanito se salvo de esta, pero ya sabia como conseguir la información que quería

La clase paso tranquila y la verdad es que mi profesor tenia todos mirs respetos, conducia la clase como una verdadera dictadura, con mano de hierro ni una sola alma se atrevia a interrumpirlo o distraerse por miedo a las represalias que pudiera tomar el profesor, verdaderamente me sentía muy a gusto en esta clase. Ademas de que esta era la única además de las impartidas por mis viejos profesores que estaba al nivel de Kokuyo, por lo que no me dormi. Una vez termino con la clase todos salieron prácticamente corriendo de la sala, incluyendo a mis "amigos" a los cuales les di luz verde para huir, y me dirigi a la puerta pero en vez de salir por ella, la cerre con pestillo evitando cualquier intromisión, y para mi suerte estábamos en el tercer piso por lo que no habia riesgo de que alguien nos viera por fuera.

-Oi que tuviste problemas con Verde –Hablo mi profesor mirándome cual depredador sentado en su silla, y yo camine con elegancia hacia el escritorio

-Nada que no se solucione con unos días de descanso –Sonrei apoyándome en su escritorio quedando entre el y la superficie de madera – Por cierto, quería preguntarte algo – Me sente en el escritorio y el tomo una de mis piernas comenzando a besarla

-Quieres información –Afirmo mordiendo la parte superior de mi pierna por debajo de la falda - ¿Qué gano yo a cambio?

-No lo se…- Respondi colocando un dedo en mis labios parándome de mi lugar logrando hacerlo gruñir, camine esta el pizarrón y me apoye en el - ¿Me pregunto, que podría tener –Desabroche mi chaleco lentamente sin despegar mis ojos de los suyos – Que tu podrias querer? – Lo tire al suelo y comencé con mi camisa dejando a la vista mi sostén de encaje negro con detalles rojos y el se lamio los labios de manera sensual– Supongo que no tengo nada que te interese – Hice un puchero y pare antes de terminar de desabrochar por completo mi blusa –Mejor me voy y lo pienso mejor – Iba a darme la vuelta y recoger mi chaleco cuando mi querido profesor me estrello de manera algo brusca contra la pared, tomando mis manos por sobre mi cabeza y comenzando besar mi cuello

-Eres una verdadera manipuladora – Dijo contra mi piel metiendo su mano debajo de mi falda

-Sin… Marcas … amor – Logre decir con la respiración agitada. Pude sentir como quería bajar mis pantis, por lo que lo aleje un poco –Ah, espera, ah –Solte mis manos de su agarre y le mire divertida – Estamos en recreo, pronto tocara la campana –Le recordé y el gruño en respuesta alejándose de mi mostrando una notable cara de fastidio – Pero, si me dices lo que quiero saber…-Me acerque a el sentándolo en su silla y sentándome sobre el – Quizas podemos seguir con esto luego~ -Refregue de manera sensual y lenta mi trasero contra su hombría y pude sentir como comenzaba a despertar

-Eres terrible – Dijo en mi oído sujetando mis caderas con firmeza – Esta bien, ¿Qué es lo que deseas saber? – Me pregunto fingiendo embestidas que me hicieron aferrarme a el

-¿Qué rumores..ah… Ahí… sobre mi…ah? –Pregunte moviendo mis caderas

-Tu hermana esparcio el rumor de que te acuestas con Hibari y la mitad del comité disciplinario incluyendo al director – Bueno eso si era algo interesante, debo decir que subestime a mi hermanita, realmente no pensé que se movería tan rápido- Felicidades eres la nueva zorra de la escuela, la mayoría de las chicas te detesta y los chicos creen que eres mas fácil que la tabla del uno y solo esperan su oportunidad para tenerte entre sus sabanas

-Interesante – Rei, aburriendome de los juegos y finalmente tome el cinturón de mi profesor y lo abri junto con sus pantalones

-Falta poco para que termine el recreo – Me recordó aunque pude notar que no tenia planeado detenerme

-Tu no tienes mas clases hasta después del almuerzo y si me salto una clase o dos no será tan malo, de seguro pensaran que le estare dando un oral a algún bastarda afortunado – Me rei de mi propio comentario, y el me sonrio bajando mis pantis – Supongo que no esta tan lejos de la realidad después de todo – Sujeto mis caderas y me embistió metiendo toda su extensión de una sola estocada, logrando que lo mordiera para evitar gemir muy fuerte y llamar la atención

-Tengo curiosidad…-Murmuro en mi oído afirmando mi cintura y comenzando una vaivén rápido y delicioso para ambos - ¿Qué tan ciertos son los rumores de tu hermana?

-La pregunta ofende…ah…-Lo bese de manera desesperada uniendo nuestras lenguas en un beso caliente – Eres el único en esta escuela con el que he hecho esto – El me levanto de la silla y me apego a la pared con mis piernas entrelazadas a su espalda – Por…ah…ahora –Sonrei y el bajo mi blusa mordiendo mi hombro

-¿Tienes planeado cambiarme?– Vi algo de peligro en sus ojos que me llamo la atención

-Siempre me ha gustado la variedad- el comenzó a embestirme con mas fuerza y debo admitir que dolia un poco.

-¿Crees que algunos de esos perros falderos que van detrás de ti- Me embistió en el punto exacto que me volvia loca y no pudo evitar aferrarme a el con mas fuerza y que lagrimas de placer salieran de mis ojos – Podran hacerte sentir igual que yo? – Me beso y yo me aferre a sus cabellos negro ébano. Bueno quizás el tenia algo de razón, y con otros no seria tan divertido, pero no lo sabría hasta intentarlo~

-Quizas…- Logre decir al separarnos y el me embestio mas rápido logrando que ambos alcanzaremos el limite

-Eres la mejor inversion que haya hecho- Sonrio dejando sobre el escritorio saliendo dentro de mi. Saco unos cigarros de su chaqueta, y lo encendio con un encededor dorado

-¿En serio? ¿No podrias ser mas cliché? –Me rei y el se bajo de hombros

-¿Quieres? – Me ofrecio y yo sonreí mientras tomaba su cigarro y le daba una calada

-Dejame ver no solo tienes sexo con tu alumna menor de edad sino que también le das cigarros – Afirme y el se volvió a bajar de hombros sentándose en su silla – Eres increíble – Tome su corbata y lo bese de manera rápida - ¿Puedo preguntar si has estudiado o trabajado en Kokuyo?

-¿Kokuyo? Fui presidente de la clase cuando tenia tu edad

-Debi haberlo imaginado

-Y dime ¿Qué planea la expresidenta de Kokuyo contra su hermanita bocona? – Me pregunto y le mire interesada, asi que reviso mi expediente…

-Por ahora, tengo dos opciones – Mostre mi palma y levante un dedo – La primera es hacerme la victima y dejar a mi hermana como una perra mentirosa – Puse una cara inocente y el rio – O por el otro lado –Levante mi segundo dedo – Dejar de actuar y mostrar mis verdaderos colores

-¿Y esos serian?

-Una perra psicopata y manipuladora que siempre consigue lo que quiere – Sonrei de manera gatuna

-Quiero inclinarme por la segunda, pero la primera también suena tentadora, aunque si me permites hacerte una pequeña recomendación – Me hablo con una sonrisa sadica que me gusto bastante

-Por favor adelante

-Tu querida hermanita difundio esos rumores no por venganza a el pequeño espectáculo en educación física, lo hizo porque esta celosa, si sabes usar eso en su contra le daras un golpe que jamas olvidara~

-Oh cariño, cada dia me gustas mas – Me rei besándolo nuevamente , y el volvió a sentarme en sus piernas

-¿Quizas deberíamos aprovechar el tiempo libre? –Me pregunto coqueto y pude sentir como su miembro se erguía nuevamente

-Me parece una buena idea – Definitivamente conseguir información y de paso lograr una de mis fantasías son cosas muy gratificantes~

n/a: Hola, lamento o haber actualizado antes, pero me mude y mi nueva casa no tiene ni una barra de señal, lo que es horrible, tuve que robarle wifi a mi hermana y gracias a las maravillas del internet aqui estoy, espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos. Tambien hoy mismo voy a publicar una nueva historia que se llama Pretty little Psycho que tambien es de KHR y sera en definitiva un ALL27

Posdata: Recomendaciones, comentarios sugerencias o pedidos son siempre valorados

Votos

1827: 2

All27: 2


	11. especial Hallowen

Una película de Terror:

Bienvenidos/as se han todos a nuestro especial de Hallowen, hoy para ustedes tenemos preparados, una historia de terror que los hara sentir temor hasta la medula, o reírse hasta la medula, no lo recuerdo muy bien…Pero bueno el punto es que hoy nuestros queridos personajes participaran en una producción original de Cheshirenek0 Enterteiment-Patente en tramite ¿alguien sabe como patentarla?- que esperamos sea de su agrado. Antes que nada les daremos los papeles de nuestros queridos personajes:

Tsunange como coprotagonista haciendo de la chica inocente, la cual es secuestrada por el asesino y todos sabemos que el protagonista quiere tirársela

Giotto, como el protagonista carismático, y amable, que se hace el valiente, pero todos sabemos que es una treta para poder ganarse puntos con la coprotagonista

Mukuro Rokudo, como el asesino psicópata serial que probablemente hizo algún pacto con el diablo ya que es mas difícil de matar que el puto Bruce Willis en duro de matar – por dios ese hombre tiene mas vida que un gato-

Asari Yamamoto como el mejor amigo del protagonista, que todos sabemos que va a morir dando la vida por su amigo o por la chica de su amigo, pero que luego de un rato a nadie le va importar

Byakurun Gesso como el dueño de la cabaña de Malvavisco- si he dicho malvavisco- que todo el mundo sabe que conoce al asesino y esta loco, pero por alguna extraña razón fuera de nuestra compresión los protagonistas confían en el

Gokudera Hayato como el idiota cuya muerte todos esperamos sea dolorosa –nada personal-

Tsunahime Sawada como la zorra que sabemos morirá al principio con su novio de turno

Daemon Spade como el otro idiota novio de turno

Y muchos otros personajes que no mencionare porque de todas formas van a morir y me da flojera seguir escribiendo, pero bueno comencemos con la historia.

Un grupo de amigos se había propuesto ir de campamento en noche de brujas para pasar un buen rato junto a una fogata, por supuesto habían dejado sus celulares en casa para "desconectarse" de todo y poder relajarse mas fácilmente, oh y claro mejor aun no le habían dicho nadie a donde iban para no ser molestados, si, estos idiotas se la estaban buscando y mucho. Habian llegado a un bosque en medio de la nada, y como era de esperarse en cuanto se instalaron comenzaron a emborracharse y contar historias de terror junto a la fogata.

-Se dice que hace muchos años cerca de aquí, había un hospital psiquiátrico donde trataban a todo tipo de locos, desde esquizofrénicos, a violadores y asesinos - Narraba Daemon con una sonrisa en su rostro siendo escuchado atentamente por todos – En el hospital había un paciente que sobresalia sobre los demás, era un asesino que se presumia había matado y torturada a mas de 30 personas, incluso se decía que le había arrancado un ojo a una de sus victimas y se lo había puesto el mismo – Hacia gestos con la mano como si arrancara un ojo y la mayoría empezó a sudar frio – Era estrictamente vigilado hasta que un dia una de las enfermeras cometio un error y olvido cerrar la puerta de su celda, logrando que escapara y matara a todo el mundo, la policía intento buscarlo, pero jamas dieron con el, los rumores dicen que huyo hasta este bosque, y todavía sigue merodeando en busca de nuevas presas para matar – Finalizo con una sonrisa macabra

-E-Esa son puras mentiras –Dijo Giotto Con una sonrisa forzada – Deja de intentar asustar a las chicas

-Nufufu Parece que las chicas no son las únicas asustadas –Se burlaba con una sonrisa gatuna

-No se de que me hablas – intento parecer valiente mirando a la castaña frente a el, que parecía tranquila – No hay manera de que una historia como esa me asuste

-¿Segu- -Antes de poder terminar una figura apareció detrás de el, y lo apuñalo por la espalda logrando atravesarlo

-¡AHHHH! –Todos comenzaron a gritar y entrar en pánico hasta que se pudo escuchar nuevamente la risa del joven con peinado frutal

-Nufufuf esos fueron unos buenos gritos – Se burlo tomando de su "sangre" que ahora parecía mas bien salsa de tomate – Buen trabajo amor~

-Creo que manche mi ropa con tu sangre – Se quejo la chica sacándose la mascara de Hocky mirando su ropa

-¡Por dios Daemon casi nos das un infarto!

-¡Melon estúpido te voy a matar! –Hayato estaba que se le tiraba encima cuando fue detenido por el moreno

-Ma ma Gokudera, tranquilo, solo fue una broma

-¿Por qué no me incluyeron? –Pregunto con un puchero Ange

-Nufufu de haberlo hecho el trauma hubiera sido de por vida – la menor asintió, algo molesta, pero dándoles la razón

-¡Sueltame Friki de la flauta! –Se solto de su agarre de manera brusca – Me largo, no se ni siquiera porque vine con ustedes en primer lugar, no son mas que una banda de escandalosos y tontos

-Hayato-kun – Intento detenerle el rubio

-Dejalo solo necesita estar un tiempo a solas – Le dijo su amigo colocando su mano en su hombro

-Supongo…

-Bueno, si nos disculpan mi novia y yo tenemos mejores cosas que hacer~ - Daemon se paro de su lugar tomando a su castaña novia de la mano

-Hasta luego hermanita – Se despidió Hime siguiendo a su novio

-No deberíamos separarnos –Murmuraba Giotto

-Tranquilo, si un fantasma aparece yo te protejo –Se burlo la castaña con una sonrisa

-Ange-chan, si algo quisiera hacernos daño, no dudes en que lo daría todo para protegerte –Hablo con seriedad y el pecho inflado

-Eres un verdadero romántico Giotto Di Vongola – sonrio con cariño - ¿Qué te parece si vamos a dar una vuelta por el viejo muelle?

-Me encantaría – Se fue tomando la mano de la chica – Espero que no te moleste quedarte un rato solo – Le hablo a su amigo que empezaba a sacar su flauta

-Me servirá para practicar, tener un poco de tranquilidad –Le quito importancia al asunto dándoles luz verde

-Cuidate –Murmuro Ange saliendo con el rubio

Por otro lado estaban la pareja de novios, sacándose la ropa sin pudor alguno intentando, bueno supongo que se imaginaran que intentaban hacer…Daemon besaba su cuello mientras intentaba quitarle el sostén, cuando Hime escucho algunas ramas romperse

-Daemon, para creo que escuche algo –Intentaba apartarlo pero el mayor no tenia intenciones de detenerse

-De seguro solo fue el viento- Intento tranquilizarla pero se empezaron a escuchar pisadas mas fuertes, lo que logro molestarlo por lo que se separo de la castaña y se puso de pie –Si esto es por la broma, pueden saber que no me interesa ser observado, disfruten el espectáculo~ -Volvio a colocarse sobre Hime quien parecía un tanto asustada

-No creo que sean ellos, quizás deberíamos volver – Intento razonar con el pero no fue escuchada

-Esta bien, si tanto te molesta los echare – Se levanto con pesadez y camino con molestia hasta los arbustos donde se habían escuchado los pasos – Giotto, se que eres tu ya sal – Hablo irritado pero no recibió respuesta, lo que le empezó a asustar –Esta bien Ange-chan sal ya, se que fue todo idea tuya – El no recibir respuesta le estaba empezando a poner nervioso, por lo que retrocedio un poco – Me parece que ya se fueron…-Se dio la vuelta para seguir con lo suyo, cuando escucho un ruido detrás del –Ya no es- ah –Fue Atravesado por un tridente que logro que su sangre empezara a correr y cayera al piso

-Ja ja Daemon – Se burlo sarcástica Hime colocándose de pie – Esto no tiene gracias en realidad ensuciaste mi blusa – Fue junto al misterioso hombre con una mascara con forma de carita sonriente, esas cosas son diabólicas – Vamos Ange se que eres tu sacate la mascara –Le saco la mascara mientras el joven no soltaba el tridente que seguía atravesando al mayor – Tu no eres mi hermana – Sonrio, debajo de la mascara, se veía el rostro de un joven que bordeaba los 20 de piel clara y ojos bicolor – Pero eres lindo~ y ya que Daemon no puede seguir – Hizo que soltara el tridente y lo empezó a guiar al suelo, el solo alzo la ceja, pero se dejo ser –Tu seras un buen reemplazo –Ni siquiera con el novio de turno muerto se le quitaba lo zorra…

-Kufufu que interesante, pero no gracias – Saco un cuchillo y se lo enterro a la morena

-¡Aaaaahhhhhhhhh! ¿sabes cuanto cuesta sacar la sangre de la ropa? –Empezo a escupir sangre, mientras el mayor le miraba interrogante, estaba bastante seguro que la había apuñalado, pero seguía hablando, quizás la chica también tenia un pacto con el diablo…

-Ehmm, no creo que tengas que preocuparte de eso

-¿Por qué no? –Pregunto confundida

-Por que estas muriendo quizás

-Oh si claro, lo había olvidado – Recordo y empezó a morir de manera sobreactuada y dramática, mientras el chico de peinado frutal miraba la hora en su celular, Todavia le quedaba tiempo de comer unos dulces antes de matar a los demás, claro siempre y cuando, la desgraciada se muriera pronto -¡Oh Dios ¿Por qué me has abandonado?!- Diva y molesta hasta el final, pero lamentablemente Mukuro tenia un horario con el que cumplir, por lo que saco un arma de su bolsillo y le disparo en la cabeza

-¿Qué? Los asesinos de hoy en dia también tenemos armas –Se justifico sacando su tridente del cuerpo del chico - ¿Qué? ¿Esto?, si es solo que me gusta darle cierto toque teatral – Una vez con todas sus armas comenzó a irse mientras silbaba, ya iban 2 faltaban 4

En el muelle Ange estaba sentada mojándose los pies junto a Giotto, que estaba un tanto nervioso por estar junto a la chica que le gustaba.

-Asi que te gusta salir de campamento –Comento Giotto iniciando la conversación

-Realmente hubiera preferido quedarme en casa a ver una maratón de películas de terror pero mi hermana me forzó a venir –respondio con sinceridad suspirando, ella tan solo quería ver el especial de resident evil y comer muchos dulces, muchos, muchos, dulces

-Ya veo, la verdad es que Daemon también me obligo a venir –Mintio, el había tenido la idea en primer lugar y había arrastrado a todos con el, pero no era algo que fuera a admitir frente a la chica que le gustaba y se estaba quejando por haber sido llevada – Pero me alegra estar aquí

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno, la verdad es que yo –Se empezó a acercar lentamente a ella – Queria decirte que tu me gu-

-¡Ahhhhhhh! –Un grito ensordecedor los interrumpió, logrando llamar su atención

-¿Escuchaste eso? – Hablo preocupada la chica, ya que reconoció el grito

-Si, quizás deberíamos volver – Giotto se coloco de pie ayudando a la morena a pararse comenzando a caminar con rumbo al campamento

No demoraron mucho en llegar, y como era de esperarse los otros dos amigos estaban algo nervioso peleando como de costumbre

-¿Ustedes también lo escucharon? –Pregunto Asari y todos asintieron

-Tsk, no se de que se preocupan de seguro es otra broma del melón – Intento parecer calmado pero se notaba a leguas que estaba un tanto ansioso

-No sabemos si eso es verdad, quizás de verdad están problemas, pudieron haberse encontrado con un oso o algo –Razono el rubio –Por lo pronto lo mejor será separarnos y buscarlos

-¿Estas seguro de que separarnos es una buena idea? Es decir si hay un oso quizás deberíamos intentar buscar ayuda – Sugirio Ange

-No, esta bien, además como dijo Gokudera probablemente es solo Daemon jugándonos una broma – Al menos eso quería creer. Ange asintió no muy confiada – Bueno Gokudera y Asari iran por la derecha y nosotros iremos por la izquierda, pase lo que pase nos veremos aquí en veinte minutos, y si una pareja no vuelve, los que regresen van a buscar ayuda- Todos asintieron y se separaron sin saber que estaban siendo observados a la distancia

Giotto y Ange estaban un poco perdidos, la verdad era que ninguno de ellos habia estado en aquel bosque antes por lo que no sabían muy bien por donde ir, sin mencionar que la noche se había vuelto cada vez mas fría y oscura.

-Ange-chan si tienes frio puedo prestarte mi chaqueta –Ofrecio, pero no fue escuchado

-¿Eso es lo que creo que es? –Pregunto la joven algo dudosa, el chico levanto la mirada para ver donde la Ange tenia los ojos puestos, llevándose una gran sorpresa

-¿Es una cabaña de malvavisco? –Se pregunto sin poder creerlo

-Muy bien tu también lo ves, perfecto – Empezo a caminar hacia la cabaña

-Espera, no puedes ir –Intento detenerla

-¿Por qué no? Es decir, Quizas están ahí adentro, o quien vive ahí los puede haber visto

-Pero, no parece haber nadie –Como si de una invocación se tratara, las luces de la cabaña se prendieron dejando ver la figura de una persona dentro de la casa

-Me parece que si hay alguien, vamos –Siguio avanzando, dejando al chico atrás que se debatia entre seguirla o darse media vuelta e irse, pero bueno era un tonto enamorado a final de cuentas por lo que la siguió

-¿Hola hay alguien? –toco la puerta un par de veces pero no se escuchaba respuesta del otro lado

-Ves, te dije que no había nadie-Hablo nervioso intentando llevársela de ahí

-Pero-La puerta se abrió dejando ver a un joven de cabello blanco y ojos violetas, sostenia en lo alto un cuchillo con algo rojo que goteaba

-Buenas noches –Saludo con una sonrisa, a Giotto casi se le sale el alma del cuerpo

-Buenas noches, lamento la molestia, pero queríamos saber si había visto a dos jóvenes por aquí, una chica y un chico – Explico con tranquilidad – La chica es mi hermana y es muy parecida a mi

-Hmmm- Comenzo a meditar moviendo el cuchillo – No, la verdad es que no he visto a nadie últimamente, eh estado muy ocupado horneando – Dijo mostrando el cuchillo –Hice pastel con mermelada de frambuesa ¿Gustan?

-Si

-¡No! Muchas gracias, pero debemos buscar a nuestros amigos – Sonrio nervioso jalando del brazo a Ange

-Oh bueno, vuelvan cuando quieran –Se despidio sonriente el albino, bueno mas pastel para el, también tenia que guardarle una porción a Mu-kun de seguro estaría cansado después de una larga noche de "Trabajo"

-Eso fue grosero de tu parte, el solo nos ofrecio pastel –Se quejo Ange, finalmente había encontrado dulces y se le habían sido negados por el paranoico rubio

-Creeme ese hombre no es de confianza, mi intuición me lo dice y nunca me falla –Estaba seguro que de haberse quedado, serian ellos los convertidos en pastel

-Como sea, debemos apurarnos, ya casi pasan los veinte minutos

-Si, tienes razo- ¡au! –Se tropezó con algo que le hizo caer al suelo de manera estrepitosa

-¿estas bien?

-Si tranquila, solo choque con algo –Empezo a fijarse mejor en lo que le había hecho caer, cuando la noche parecio hacerse mas clara y le dejo ver el cuerpo sin vida de su fallecido amigo Daemon -¡aaaaaaaaaaah! –Grito aterrado retrocediendo para no tocar el cuerpo, cuando sintió algo húmedo en su mano, se dio la vuelta lentamente y logro ver el agujero de bala en la cabeza de Hime, ahora si fue demasiado para el pobre, por lo que cayo como saco al piso desmayado

Asari y Hayato estaban caminando cerca del lago, cuando pudieron escuchar el grito de su rubio amigo, ambos tuvieron distintos instintos y varios sentimientos encontrados.

-Es Giotto, tenemos que ir a ayudarlo – Asari de inmediato quiso correr en busca de amigo

-A la mierda con el, yo me largo –Se dio media vuelta con rumbo al campamento, y aunque Asari quiso seguirle, se contuvo, pensando que era mejor ir a buscar a su amigo, Hayato estaría bien por su cuenta…

Gokudera corrió como poseso con rumbo al campamento. Como era de esperar no había nadie, por lo que sin pensarlo dos veces siguió su camino hasta llegar al auto. Sin mirar atrás se subio colocando la marcha sin ni siquiera recordar el cinturón de seguridad. Manejo frenético, cuando de la nada empezó a llover de manera torrencial logrando dificultarle la tarea de manejar, por un segundo achico la mirada intentando ver mejor, pero en cuanto lo hizo, logro ver la figura de una persona enfrente, giro el auto como pudo perdiendo el control, chocando con un árbol, al no llevar cinturón salio despedido por el parabrisas doblándose el cuello y muriendo en el acto.

-Ups lo siento –Se disculpo Mukuro caminando junto al cadáver, lo había seguido queriendo cortarle la cabeza, pero se murió solo ¿Qué acaso no sabia la importancia de usar cinturón de seguridad? Niños en casa jamas olviden la importancia de usarlo, puede salvarte la vida algún dia. Por un momento Rokudo medito sus opciónes para luego encogerse de hombros y sacar su cuchillo para cortarle la cabeza, ya que estaba ahí…

-Giotto, Giotto ¡Hey Giotto! –Escucho como le gritaron y podía sentir como le sacudían logrando despertarlo

-¿Qué? ¿Qué paso? –Pregunto confundido reincorporándose

-No lo se, cuando te encontré estabas desmayado

-Yo, vi a Daemon y a Hime –Explico intentando no recordar mucho lo anteriormente visto- Ellos…

-Si lo se ya los vi – Dijo con la mirada baja

-Si, pobre Ange-chan ¿Cómo esta ella? –Pregunto preocupado por la reacción de la menor al ver a su hermana muerta

-Cuando llegue ella no estaba aquí, pensé que se habían separado

-No, ella estaba conmigo – A ambos les empezó a entrar el pánico, pensando en que pudo haberle pasado a la castaña

-No creeras que…-Ambos se miraron pensando que quizás quien había matado a sus amigos también tenia a la morena

-Quizas volvió al campamento por ayuda – Razono Giotto con esperanza

-Si, de seguro esta con Gokudera – Rio nervioso colocándose de pie – Vamos no tenemos que separarnos – Le ayudo a pararse

-Si –Murmuro con preocupación

Ange estaba tomando el te muy tranquilamente mientras comia pastel de frambuesa. Cuando intentaba despertar al rubio, se había puesto a llover, por lo que decidio que lo mejor seria refugiarse de la lluvia, pero como no podía cargar a Giotto sola, pensó que quizás ir con el amable joven albino no seria una mala opción

-Parece que lloverá por un rato mas – Comento el albino

-Si, el ambiente es perfecto para ver un maratón de películas – Suspiro pensando que ahora podría estar en su casa viendo resident evil junto a un rico café

-De hecho un maratón de Resident evil comenzara en unos minutos, pensaba verlo con Mu-kun cuando llegara si gustas puedes acompañarnos

-¿Enserio? –Pregunto emocionada con los ojos brillantes y el joven asintió –Me encantaría, pero ¿Quién es Mu-kun?

-Oh bueno el –La puerta se hizo presente y Byakurun sospecho de las habilidades mentales de su amigo – Debe ser el – Camino hacia la puerta, abriéndola con tranquilidad encontrándose con su amigo de peinado frutal cubierto en sangre, y con su tridente ensangrentado en una mano y un cuchillo de carnicero en condiciones parecidas en la otra – Llegaste algo temprano

-Si, ya sabes que a Alondra-kun le gusta salir a cazar cuando llueve – Explico con una sonrisa limpiándose los pies para poder entrar

-Debe estar hambriento, no había llovido en un buen tiempo – comenzó a guiar a su amigo por los pasillos esta llegar al comedor donde se encontraba la castaña de espaldas –Por cierto tenemos visitas

-Kufufufu Que interesante –Rio con una sonrisa macabra en su rostro, quizás no debía salir de su casa para divertirse~

Giotto y Asari estaban llegando al campamento con algo de dificultad, debido a la lluvia y al barro que se había formado. Para su sorpresa el lugar estaba vacio, por lo que empezaron a buscar pistas de adonde pudieron haber ido sus amigos. Notaron que el auto faltaba y empezaron a buscar las huellas de los neumáticos que los llevo hasta al lugar donde el joven italiano había chocado

-Mierda – Dijo Asari al ver el auto chocado

-Tal parece que solo había una persona dentro – Dijo Giotto viendo el interior del auto

-Gio-Giotto – Susurro asustado

-¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto extrañado mirando a su amigo que parecía estar viendo un fantasma. El moreno apunto enfrente de ellos y El rubio vio algo que le dejo la sangre helada. Frente a el había lo que parecía ser un chico de mas o menos su edad comiéndose la pierna de su muerto amigo italiano –Mierda…

-Creo que es mejor que nos vayamos –Dijo lo mas bajo que pudo y Giotto asintió. Ambos comenzaron a retroceder lentamente pero Asari piso una rama que se quebró llamando la atención del carnívoro que, se dio la vuelta mostrando sus ojos ojos azul eléctrico, casi grises y su boca con dientes mas afilados que los de un tiburón cubiertos en sangre

-Herbivoros, Por interrumpir mi cena – Saco unas tonfas que parecían hechas de huesos humanos, quizás los de una pierna…- Los morderé hasta la muerta – Corrio hacia ellos, y los jóvenes comenzaron a correr como alma que se lleva el diablo. Corrieron y corrieron sin mirar atrás, hasta que lograron perderlo, y esconderse detrás de unos arbustos

-Tenemos que encontrar a Ange-chan – Dijo Giotto temblando de miedo y por el frio que empezaba a entumecerle el cuerpo

-Lo se, pero si no la hemos visto hasta ahora, puede significar que quizás ella…

-¡No! –Exclamo molesto –Es decir, al buscar a Hime y Daemon, pasamos por un cabaña, quizás fue a pedirle ayuda al dueño

-En ese caso hay que ir con ellos, antes de que ese hombre nos encuentre

-Herbívoros –Ambos sintieron un escalofrio recorrerles el cuerpo al escuchar la voz del carnívoro detrás de ellos, pero antes de que pudiera atacarles, Asari se lanzo sobre el logrando aprisionarlo en el suelo con algo de dificultad

-¡Ve, por Ange-chan Yo te dare algo de tiempo! –Grito forcejeando con el azabache

-Pero

-¡Ya vete! –Volvio a gritar, y esta vez el rubio salio corriendo, dejando al moreno atrás

-Herbívoro idiota – Hibari se lo saco de encima usando sus tonfas para darle en el hígado, esta vez el se coloco sobre el moreno y le sonrio malicioso –Veamos si sabes también como peleas – Se rio mordiéndole el cuello, sacándole una gran mordida haciendo que saltara sangre por todas partes

Giotto corrió como pudo hasta llegar a la cabaña de malvavisco y toco la puerta con desesperación, pero no recibió respuesta del otro lado, las luces estaban apagadas y no parecía haber nadie, por lo que pensó en quizás buscar en los alrededores, pero logro escuchar un grito del otro del otro lado que lo alarmo. Sin pensarlo dos veces amarro un pedazo de su ropa en su puño y golpeo el vidrio de la puerta logrando romperlo y meter la mano para abrir la puerta.

-¡Ange-chan! –Grito recorriendo la casa con rapidez, el primer piso estaba vacio, y como era un idiota por supuesto no pensó en tomar un cuchillo de la cocina o siquiera una misera sarten para defenderse, idiota… -Ange-chan – Volvio a llamarla con un tono mas bajo, caminando con precaución. Escucho algunas voces en el piso de arriba y decidio investigar

Subio con cautela las escaleras, hasta llegar al segundo piso, donde pudo distinguir una tenue luz por debajo de una de las puertas. Giotto trago saliva al escuchar voces proveniente de la habitación, en un momento de iluminación cósmica tomo un florero cercano para usar como arma en caso de encontrarse con algún peligro. Abrio la puerta despacio viendo una televisión que iluminaba a los que parecían ser tres jóvenes viendo una película, y prendio las luces llamando su atención

-¡Hey! –Se quejaron los chicos al ser interrumpidos en medio de su maratón

-Ange-chan –Corrio aliviado hacia ella, parándola y abrazándola - No sabes cuanto me alegra que estes bien –La solto notando que tenia algo que parecía ser sangre en su rostro -¿Qué te paso estas bien?

-Ah ¿Esto? – Se limpio con tranquilidad – Kuro-chan debio haberme manchado cuando nos saludamos, el pobrecito estaba cubierto en sangre y ya sabes lo difícil que puede ser quitarla

-¿Sangre? –Pregunto confundido dirigiendo su mirada al sillón donde se encontraba los jóvenes que les miraban curiosos

-Si, después de matar a Daemon y a Hime quedo cubierta con mucha sangre –Dijo con naturalidad como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo

-¿El los mato?

-Si, pero no fue a propósito, el no sabia que eran nuestros amigos – Giotto la miraba horrorizado, por lo que decidio que era hora de irse

-Tenemos que irnos ahora – La tomo del brazo y empezó a jalarla con fuerza por la puerta

-¡Au Giotto me haces daño! –Se quejaba mientras era arrastrada

-Tu no entiendes, ellos te lavaron la cabeza, es peligroso quedarse aquí – Bajaban por las escaleras cuando un rayo cayo y pudo verse la figura del carnívoro ensangrentado en la puerta - ¡Oh dios! – Grito asustado hasta la medula corriendo escaleras arriba, pero fueron detenidos por Mukuro

-Me parece que quiere que la sueltes – Sonrio de manera escalofriante, y Giotto tuvo la brillante idea de reventarle el florero en la cabeza

-¡Por dios Giotto que hiciste! –Grito asustada Ange, por lo que hizo el rubio, pero este no la escucho y corrió a encerrarse con ella en una habitación

-Escuchame, todo estará bien, de alguna forma saldremos de aquí –La sujeto de los hombros y la menor intentaba soltarse de su agarre

-¡Giotto suéltame, tengo que ver si Kuro-chan esta bien! – Quiso pelear con el, pero el rubio tenia mas fuerza y la mantuvo en su puesto

-Ange-chan ellos son unos asesinos, nos quieren hacer daños, los mataron a todos – Exclamo ya al borde de una crisis nerviosa. De repente la puerta fue empezada a ser golpeado con fuerza y Giotto sujeto con mas fuerza a Ange. Se arrincono contra la pared con la morena sujetada del brazo. La puerta dejo de ser azotado y Giotto se permitio respirar un poco

-¡Abran policía! – Por un momento el joven rubio sintió que sus plegarias finalmente habían sido respondidas y no pudo evitar llorar un poco de la emoción

-Enseguida- Camino con nerviosismo hasta llegar a la puerta y abrirla con cuidado, encontrándose con un hombre de cabello azabache, ojos color ónix y patillas - ¿Usted es de la policía?

-Detective Reborn –Se presento viendo a la joven que era sostenida del brazo, que parecía molesta - ¿Se encuentra bien?

-Dios mio no sabe cuan alegre estoy de que este aquí, mis amigos ellos fueron

-Disculpe pero estoy hablando con la señorita – Dirigio su mirada a ella - ¿Le esta haciendo daño? – Ella asintió con la cabeza levemente, y el detective no necesito mas para colocar al rubio contra la pared y esposarlo – Asi que además de allanar propiedad privada, te gusta golpear a las señoritas ¿eh? – Ajusto mas las esposas con brusquedad - ¿Se encuentra bien?

-Si, gracias – Sonrio sobándose el lugar donde el rubio le había sujetado

-¡Espera un segundo yo no he hecho nada! –Intento explicarse - ¡Tan solo estábamos huyendo de los que asesinaron a nuestros amigos!

-¿Asesinos? – Pregunto con la ceja alzada

-Me parece que se refiere a nosotros – Mukuro llamo la atención. Tenia una pequeña bendita en la cabeza, y se encontraba acompañado por Byakurun que comia unos ricos malvaviscos y por Hibari que estaba bañado en sangre ajena

-¡Ellos mataron a nuestros amigos, son peligrosos tenemos que huir!

-Si, eso ya lo sabia, esta es su área de caza – Explico con tranquilidad- Todo este bosque es suyo, por lo que tienen la libertad de hacer lo que quieran aquí, y como ustedes invadieron su propiedad, ellos están en su derecho de defenderse

-Nosotros somos unas simples victimas en todo esto~ - Se rio Mukuro – Pero ya que ustedes no sabían nada, podemos dejarlos ir y olvidar todo

-Parece que tienes suerte – Reborn lo solto de mala gana y Giotto tomo nuevamente a Ange

-Vamonos mientras podamos

-Si, sobre eso –Se solto de su agarre – La verdad es que me quiero quedar, con Kuro-chan y Malvavisco-chan estábamos viendo una maratón de películas y ellos me caen muy bien

-¡Ange-chan tenemos que irnos! –La volvió a tomar pero ahora el carnívoro le obligo a soltarla

-Ella dijo que quiere quedarse –Giotto retrocedio asustado

-¡Ange-chan vámonos! –Ange no se movio de su lugar y le miro con una mueca –Mira Ange-chan te amo y no quiero perderte, por favor ven conmigo

-Uhg esto es incomodo, la verdad es que voy a empezar a salir con Kuro-chan, estuvimos conversando y resulta que tenemos muchas cosas en común asi que lo siento – Se disculpo con una sonrisa apenada

-Pero ¡Mato a tu hermana!

-Si, lamento eso – Se disculpo sin realmente sentirlo

-Ves, el lo siente y además ahora ya no tendre que compartir mi cuarto

-¡Ange no es tiempo de decir estupideces, vendrás conmigo! –la tomo del brazo pero el Detective logro que la soltara empujándolo en el proceso haciendo que cayera por las escaleras

-¿Deberiamo ver si esta bien? –Hablo Ange dudosa

-Oh quizás podemos, seguir viendo el maratón…-Sugirio Byakurun y todos se miraron por un segundo

-Si gusta detective puede acompañarnos – Ofrecio Ange mientras los otros iban a la habitación para seguir con la maratón

-Me encantaría – Sonrio caminando junto a la castaña

Despues de haber pasado toda la noche viendo el maratón, Reborn llevo a Ange a la ciudad, no sin antes intercambiar información de contactos con Mukuro, Byakurun Y Kyoya quien resulto ser mas interesante de lo que creía. Y juntos hicieron planes para verse pronto, a lo que también invitaron al detective. ¿Qué paso con Giotto?, bueno luego de lograr sobrevivir la caída, y llevado a un hospital, fue diagnostico con problemas mentales, y posteriormente trasladado a un manicomio recomendado por Mukuro, Y colorin colorado este cuento se a terminado.

Fin

¿Qué esperaban algo mas? ¿un final rosita donde el protagonista y la coprotagonista terminan juntos? Si eso no pasa, a final de cuentas todos sabemos que solo la chica y los asesinos sobreviven, además de que estoy escribiendo esto a las tres de la mañana por lo que mi gusto por las cosas rositas disminuye bastante. Pero bueno espero que les haya gustado y feliz Hallowen

N/A: Bueno esto es un especial como habran notado, y como dije antes me mude y el internet en mi casa es una reverenda mierda por lo que no puedo hacer mucho, intentare actualizar lo antes posible pero no prometo nada adios~


	12. Chapter 11

Venganza Parte 1:

Pues bueno luego de haber "pasado tiempo de calidad" con mi querido profesor decidi que era hora de darle una lección a mi hermana. Me dirigi al baño y cerre la puerta con llave asegurándome de que no hubiera nadie dentro. Abri mi bolso y saque todo lo que necesitaba. Vi por ultima vez mi imagen de niña buena sin maquillaje, con el pelo tomado en una trenza espiga, mi uniforme bien puesto y arreglado. Pero que Niña tan dulce y buena parecía… Si esto ya me habia aburrido, un par de días como niña buena era mas que suficiente, si siguia asi iba a enfermarme de seguro. Desate mi trenza y me coloque algo de crema para el cabello para que no se esponjara, quedo ondulado a la perfeccion, suelto y elegante. Me saque la chaqueta del uniforme, quedando solo con el chaleco y la blusa, sacándome la horrenda corbata roja y abriendo unos botones de la blusa, los suficientes como para llamar la atención, pero no los suficientes como para parecer una zorra. Finalmente ya que no soy muy fan del maquillaje solo pinte mis labios de un bello y llamativo rojo carmín. Me mire al espejo viéndome como era nuevamente yo…

-Hola sexy – Salude a mi reflejo con un guiño y sentí que me faltaba algo…¿Pero que podía ser? Oh si ya me acorde. Saque la banda que me habia dado Kyo-chan que me identificaba como parte del comité disciplinario y la coloque en mi brazo ¡Perfecto! – Hora del show – Rei con una sonrisa maliciosa tomando mis cosas caminando con dirección de la puerta, oh si el mundo ardería

Los pasillos estaban vacios, debido a que ya era hora de almuerzo, por lo que me dirigí al comedor sabiendo que por obligación, tanto mi hermana como Kyo-chan estarían ahí. En cuanto abri la puerta de la cafetería todas las miradas se dirigieron a mi y no los culpaba. Caminaba como si el mundo estuviera en la palma de mi mano, y de hecho eso no era tan falso. Podia sentir las miradas de deseo de la mayoría de los chicos y las de envidia de las chicas, y la mirada de mi hermana no tenia precio, pero eso no era lo mejor. Camine en línea recta hacia ella, viendo que sentada junto a ella estaba el mismo sequito de chicas que la vez anterior. Una de ellas tenia una hermosa manzana verde en su bandeja y no me pude resistir. Me agache con elegancia y sensualidad tomando la manzana y dándole un fuerte mordisco, viendo como la castaña casi pelirroja me miraba con la boca abierta. Una vez mordí la manzana arregle mi labial, le guiñe el ojo

-Gracias – Susurre con voz suave y coqueta parándome y llevando la manzana conmigo. Solo faltaba un poco para que esa chica comenzara a babear y pareciera un tomate, pero que linda~

Bueno, ya habia jugado un poco, era hora de los negocios. Localize con la mirada a mi lindo presidente, por un momento nuestras miradas se cruzaron y pude ver como el alzaba la ceja con duda, a lo que yo respondi con una sonrisa juguetona. Por un segundo la mayoría creyo que iba a caminar hacia el, pero eso no era parte de mi plan. Corte nuestras miradas dándome una media vuelta haciendo brillar mi cabello y me encamine a la mesa, donde se encontraban mis "amigos" con la boca abierta.

-¡Nagi-chan~!-Exclame abrazándola y sentándome junto a ella

-B-Boss –Murmuro mi querida Nagi algo sonrojada, parece que todas las chicas aquí son una monada~

-Ange-sama ¿Qué le paso? –me pregunto mi cachorrito en entrenamiento

-Mhm Digamos que estoy probando cosas nuevas –Sonrei juguetona, aunque la verdad estaba volviendo a mi estado natural para ser sincera - ¿Por qué? ¿No te gusta?-Hize un leve puchero

-¡No por supuesto que no, se ve Hermosa!-Grito avergonzado y yo oculte una risa

-¿Entonces crees que soy hermosa?

-S-Si, bueno..es decir…Y-Yo –Ver como se atragantaba con sus palabras y su rostro tomaba nuevos tonos de rojo era muy divertido debía admitir

-Ange-chan no deberías molestar a Gokudera-Me regaño mi hermanastro y yo hice un leve puchero

-Que cruel Shi-onichan yo no estoy haciendo nada malo – No mentia comparado a otras cosas que habia hecho en un pasado muy reciente, esto no era nada

-Muy bien, por cierto ¿A dónde fuiste después de Matematica? – Me pregunto mi hermano con su sonrisa de siempre, pero algo en aquellos ojos no me convencia de sus intenciones

-Realmente a ninguna parte, tenia mis dudas con respecto a lo visto en clases, por lo que el profesor me dio una tutoria especial – Y bastante especial y vaya que especial~

-¿En serio? No sabia que el daba clases especiales

-Fue debido a mi reciente traslado y por haber estado enferma, dijo que era una excepción a la regla – Eso no era mentira hasta donde tenia entendido, asi que técnicamente estaba diciendo la verdad

-Entiendo, por cier-

-Carnivora – Kyo-chan interrumpio a mi querido hermanito apareciendo detrás mio

-¿Si? –Pregunte con una sonrisa inocente

-Eres parte del comité disciplinario, comeras conmigo – Intento tomarme del brazo, pero me solte rápidamente

-Lo siento Kyo-chan, quiero comer con mis amigos – Respondi con ojos decididos sin bajar la mirada

-No era una sugerencia – Esta vez si me tomo del brazo levantándome de la mesa y apresando mi cintura

-¡Hey deja a Ange-sama Tranquila! – Grito Hayato intentando sacar sus dinamitas

-Esta bien Ha-chan, esto no será un problema – Me solte de su agarre y el gruño –Supongo que es parte de mis actividades de club, los vere luego – Me despedi logrando que se calmaran un poco y segui al carnívoro. Hasta ahora mi plan iba de maravilla…

Al llegar, eran dos mesas, una que era idéntica a las demás en la cafetería y otra que parecía sacada de un restaurante de lujo, supuse que era debido a la naturaleza solitaria de mi presidente, en la destinada a "la prole" del comité disciplinario vi varios peinados interesantes, no mejor dicho era el mismo "interesante" peinado en distintas cabezas, era bastante extraño y divertido, pero si Kyo-chan era el líder ¿No debería el tener el mismo peinado?, el solo imaginármelo me daban ganas de tirarme el piso y reir hasta no poder respirar mas. Aunque habia un pequeño detalle que me parecía extraño…¿Dónde estaba mi silla?

-Kyo-chan ¿Dónde me sentare? –Pregunte algo extrañada al ver que en ninguna de las dos mesas habia una silla para mi, y la mirada del prefecto no me gusto nadita

-No hay mas sillas disponibles –Dijo con tranquilidad pero la malicia en su voz no paso desapercibida ¿Qué planeaba?

-En ese caso tendre que regresar a mi mesa

-No – Me tomo de la mano y me guio a su mesa donde me sento en sus piernas, esta bien, esto no me lo vi venir, pero debía reconocer que ayudaba bastante a mis planes

-¿Sabes que todo el mundo nos esta viendo cierto?-Podia sentir la mirada penetrante de mi hermana en mi nuca, y me imaginaba que no estaba muy contenta

-No me interesa lo que hagan los herbívoros – Una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro y coloque mis brazos alrededor de su cuello acercando nuestros rostros

-Crei que dirias algo como eso – Nos miramos a los ojos y lo vi mirar levemente y de manera breve mis labios – Ahora ¿Quieres comer algo? – lo solte llevando mi atención a el plato de comida frente a nosotros y esta posición me traía recuerdos…Acababa de encontrar la manera perfecta de vengarme de mi hermana y del prefecto por haberme robado un beso~. Tome la cuchara y tome algo de sopa, y la sople un poco para luego colocarla enfrente al rostro del prefecto ofreciéndosela – Di ah~ - Por un minuto alzo la ceja y yo le desafie con la mirada. Se bajo de hombros y abrió la boca, pero que buen niño -¿Qué tal esta?

-Esta bien – respondio con neutralidad

-En ese caso la probare –Tome otra cucharada y la lleve a mis labios –Mhhmm –Gemi despacio cerca de su oído de manera provocadora – Esta deliciosa – Relami mis labios lenta y sensualmente y la mirada que me daba el azabache no era para nada santa –Quiero mas – Repeti varias veces lo anteriormente hecho hasta notar que el ambiente se habia vuelto bastante acalorado, solo un poco mas y lo tendría donde quería. Pronto termine la sopa y decidi seguir con el postre. El que estaba un poco mas lejos en la mesa, lo que me dio la oportunidad perfecta de mover mis caderas de manera tentadora sobre el regazo del azabache – Solo un poco mas – casi alcanzaba el postre mientras me restregaba mas contra el y…-¡Bingo! – Habia logrado alcanzar el postre y que "alguien" saliera a saludar. Tome el tenedor y probe el pastel de chocolate –Oh dios creo que me eh enamorado – Este pastel era un manjar de dioses, dios mio quería casarme con el y tener varios hijos iguales a su papi

-Carnivora detente – Me sujeto de la cintura dejándome quieta sobre el, ya que no pude evitar dar pequeños saltos de felicidad al probar a mi futuro esposo y soltar uno que otro gemido. Esta bien eso no fue intencional lo juro, pero el desgraciado esta muy bueno

-¿Quieres? –Pregunte ofreciéndole una cucharada fingiendo inocencia, su cara no era exactamente una de felicidad… Okey creo que existe la pequeña posibilidad de que haya llevado esto demasiado lejos…

-Hmm – Gruño y una sonrisa se formo en su rostro, muy bien, era hora de la retirada

-Bueno, todo estaba muy rico pero ya debo irm-Intente pararme pero me mantuvo fuertemente sujetada, por lo que no pude moverme ni un centímetro ¡Ayuda! ¡El carnívoro me quiere comer!

-Por favor termina tu postre – Esa no era una voz amable, era mas bien maliciosa… ¿El no se atrevería a hacer nada en publico cierto? Oh mierda…

Decidi quedarme quieta y calladita, mientras comia mi postre, si seria mi ultima comida la iba a disfrutar por lo menos. De repente sentí una mano en mi pierna, que subia y bajaba acariciando todo a su paso y la sonrisa de suficiencia que tenia mi querido prefecto me dejaba en claro que esta era su venganza. ¡Desgraciado! Su mano empezaba a acercarse a un área peligrosa y solo quería salir corriendo, maldición ¿Cuándo pase a ser la presa?

-¡Ya deténganse! –Grito mi hermana logrando que Kyo-chan se detuviera – Al ser parte del comité disciplinario deberían dar el ejemplo y no coquetear de manera tan descarada frente a toda la escuela – Su rostro estaba rojo de la furia y supe que habia logrado mi cometido

-Lo siento, pero nadie esta coqueteando, solo estamos comiendo nuestro almuerzo – Respondi haciéndome la desentendida –Ahora si tu sucia mente ve algo mas aquí que dos compañeros compartiendo un agradable almuerzo y conversación es problema tuyo – Los cuchicheos no demoraron en hacerse oir y mi hermana estaba ardiendo en furia

-Por favor todos sabemos de tu reputación – Se burlo

-¿Mi reputación?

-Que conseguiste el trabajo acostándote con todo el comité disciplinario – Los murmuros se volvieron a escuchar y mi hermana levanto la frente orgullosa, esperando haberme ridiculizado

-Lamento decepcionarte mi querida hermana, pero a diferencia de otras personas yo no necesito recurrir a tales métodos para conseguir lo que quiero – No siempre… - Ademas fui escogida como parte del comité disciplinario por mis logros académicos, en artes marciales, cazeria, análisis conductual y claro por mi antigua presidencia en Kokuyo una escuela militar reconocida internacionalmente como una de las mejores escuelas en todo el mundo y con una taza del éxito de sus graduados del 100% - Me pare de mi "asiento" con una impecable sonrisa y con elegancia – Claro si no me crees siéntete libre de reivsar mi expediente, y si eso es una tarea demasiado grande para ti, siempre puedes buscarme en Google, estoy segura que eso responderá todas tus dudas

-Tu… Bueno, tu – El pobre intento de mi hermana por responderme fue muy entretenido pero tenia mejores cosas que hacer que verla quemarse las neuronas

-Bueno si me disculpa querida presidenta, las clases están por comenzar y como usted dijo siendo parte del comité disciplinario tengo que dar el ejemplo – hice una leve reverencia mientras caminaba junto a ella – Espero que tenga un buen dia – Dije con fingida cortesía, sintiendo la mirada de todo el mundo sobre mi y mi estatica hermana, oh cuanto pagaría por una foto de su expresión ahora. Aunque esto era solo una batalla, y se que no siempre seria tan fácil, la guerra no seria tan difícil ganar~ y por supuesto esta es solo la punta del iceberg de lo que le espera a mi hermanita ¿Ya he mencionado que me gusta ver el mundo arder?

N/a: Y esta es solo la primera parte de la guerra~


	13. Chapter 13

Peleando:

Nuestra ultima clase del dia era educación física con Collonelo, por lo que tuve que cambiarme de ropa, por el uniforme de deportes, que en mi caso constaba de un sostén deportivo rojo y unos pantalones negros pegados al cuerpo de color negro, me veía bien debía reconocer. Al entrar al gimnasio la sonrisa de mi rubio profesor me produjo una terrible desconfianza y antes de que pudiera huir vi como fijaba su vista en mi y me apuntaba

-¡Ange Sawada adelante! –Grito y yo me resigne caminando junto a el frente a el ring de box – Hoy vamos a practicar Box y técnicas de defensa personal Kora –Explico mientras me ayudaba a subir arriba del ring – Para eso primero veremos sus habilidades actuales, para eso usaremos un medidor infalible – Me sujeto del brazo levantándolo – El que pueda derrotarla quedara exento de educación física por el resto del semestre

-¡Pero Sensei, ella es solo una chica!

-¡Eso es peligroso!

-¡¿Le puedo romper algo?! –Bueno los gritos de mis compañeros eran entretenidos

-Si pueden acercarse lo suficiente como para hacerle daño, son libres de hacer lo que deseen – Respondio mi querido profesor, maldito sádico

-¿Y que gano yo con todo esto? –Pregunte con la ceja alzada

-Si logras derrotarlos a todos, puedes ser mi asistente en las próximas clases lo que te eximiría de las evaluaciones y participar de forma activa Kora – Eso era interesante, bueno que mas da, no tenia nada que perder

-Esta bien –Accedi estirando mi cuello

-Ya escucharon a la chica – Se bajo del ring quedando junto a la campanilla - ¡Comienzen! –Un chico algo alto subio al ring y me vio con una sonrisa arrogante, los cuchicheos no se hicieron esperar y tal parece que el era parte del club de box

-Intentare ser suave contigo Dulzura – Se lamio los labios y tiro un gancho derecho justo a mi rostro, me agache y le hize una barrida logrando botarlo al suelo de cara, uy eso dolerá…

-Espero no haber sido muy dura contigo "Dulzura" – Me burle, sacándole la lengua, sabia que eso era infantil, pero al carajo odiaba esos apodos, en especial cuando lo decían tipos como el

-¡Siguiente! – Sacaron al chico del ring mientras uno mas tímido subía. Pobrecito parecía tan asustado, ternurita - ¡Esperen! –Grito logrando que el moreno suspirara con alivio – Esto va a tomar mucho tiempo Kora, mejor hagámoslo mas rápido, pueden subir cuantos quieran arriba, todo se vale - Las sonrisas de varios de mis compañeros al acercarse al ring no me gustaron para nada –Muy bien ahora si – El ring estaba lleno y podía ver como abajo habían algunos listos para saltar al ataque, esto se estaba poniendo divertido -¡Comiencen! –Toco la campanilla y varios de mis compañeros se me tiraron encima

Esquive un gancho izquierdo, y una patada dando una voltereta, logrando patear y dejar fuera de combate a tres. Caí arrodillada y una chica intento patearme la cara, pero tome su pierna, y con fuerza la lance a unos chicos que querían subir. Alguien se me abalanzo por la espalda, me tire al suelo quedando en posición de flexiones y el paso de largo cayendo fuera del ring, con mis manos tome impulso levantándome y haciendo una barrida botando a unos cuantos. Ya solo quedaban unos pocos, entre ellos mi mascota y mi hermanastro, Tambien podía sentir la mirada penetrante de mi hermana, como un león que espera al acecho a su presa, buscando el mejor momento para atacar.

-¡Perdon Por esto Ange-sama! – Me solto un golpe que casi me da pero que logre esquivar dándole la vuelta quedando en su espalda, con su cuello descubierto. Lo golpee de manera rápida y con la fuerza suficiente para dejarlo fuera de combate, lo sujete antes de que cayera y lo deje a un lado

-Eres una enemiga digna de temer – Shi-onichan era el ultimo en el ring, ya que todos los demás estaban inconscientes, semiinconscientes o demasiado asustados como para moverse

-¿No golpearías a tu linda hermanita cierto? – Hable divertida mientras dábamos círculos alrededor del cuadrilátero

-Si, me salto educación física podre entrenar mas – Su mirada se volvió afilada y me coloque mas seria, había algo extraño en el, que no había sentido desde que había entrado en Kokuyo – Ademas, lo que le hiciste a Hime-chan no fue muy amable

-¿Un hermano sobreprotector? –Alce la ceja y el solo se bajo de hombros – Yo también soy tu hermana, ¿Acaso noto algo de favoritismo?

-Claro que no – Dio un derechazo que casi me rozo el rostro – Es solo que tu pareces mas peligrosa – Otro golpee, pero esta vez el me pateo logrando sorprenderme, y aunque esquive su pierna, no logre esquivar el izquierdazo que impacto con mi rostro. Baje el rostro al sentir la sangre correr por mi boca, me había roto el labio, interesante – Lo siento ¿estas bien? – Me pregunto con preocupación al notar, que mi mirada estaba baja

-Oh esto merece un trato especial~ - Escupi algo de sangre y me limpie el labio. El retrocedio, pero ya era tarde. Le di un gancho en la pera, y tomando impulso salte y con mis das manos entrelazadas golpee su nuca, mandándolo al suelo, pero antes de que lo tocara patee su estomago, logrando que cayera cerca de la orilla –Lo siento ¿estas bien? – Logre ver como se arrastraba intentando pararse

-No te preocupes estoy bien, pero pudiste ser mas amable – Se paro para mi sorpresa sujetando su estomago, de seguro le saldría un moretón

-Creo que solo reaccione, sin darme cuenta de que hacia – Sonrei nerviosa concentrada en el, y la verdad es que con el actue de manera instintiva, algo dentro de mi, me hizo verlo como una amenaza digna de considerar, por lo que quizás no me controlee mucho

-Tendre mas cuidado contigo desd- ¡Cuidado! – Me sujeto protegiéndome con su cuerpo, aunque no entendí muy bien de que -¡Ugh!- Se quejo y esuche algo impactar con su espalda ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-¡Oye Kora eso no esta permitido! – Collonelo apareció y cuando mi hermano me solto, logre ver a mi hermana que sostenia una silla, de no haberme protegido, de seguro eso me hubiera dado con bastante fuerza, el me salvo…

-Pero en la autodefensa se debe actuar como podamos para defendernos de un enemigo mas fuerte, solo actue de la manera en que lo hubiera hecho en una situación de peligro como usted quería – Se explico bajándose de hombros, pero con una sonrisa

-¿Estas bien? – Le pregunte a mi hermanastro ayudándolo a sentarse

-Si, nada que algo de descanso no mejore

-Te llevare a la enfermería – Lo iba a tomar cuando Collonelo me tomo del brazo

-Tu tienes que ir a la dirección – Me indico y yo le di una mirada de pocos amigos -Ordenes del director, ella lo llevara – Indico a mi adorable hermanita

-Nos veremos luego – Me despidió mi hermanito y Hime me dio una mirada venenosa

-Cuidate…- Murmure caminando hacia la salida.

Llegue rápidamente a la oficina de mi rubio director, y ahora que lo recordaba el me había vendido al entregarme al carnívoro sin decirme nada, me debia una buena explicación, y yo le debía un buen castigo~. Toque la puerta dos veces y entre cuando escuche un pase. Sobre el escritorio del director había un estuche negro, que parecía ser de un tipo de teclado, pero yo sabia lo que era, el amor de mi vida había llegado

-Buenas tardes Ange – Me saludo cordialmente pero mis ojos estaban puestos en otra cosa

-¿Eso es lo que creo que es? –Pregunte acercándome lentamente y con anticipación

-Si, llego hoy de Italia, sobre tu espacio para entrenar…- Lo deje de escuchar e introduje la contraseña del estuche, de inmediato se abrió y pude sentir como empezaba a salivar un poco, frente a mi hermoso rifle de asalto, el cual había ganado cuando rompi un record hace un tiempo – Parece que te gustan bastante las armas – Comento al ver mis ojos brillantes

-Como no tienes idea- Empeze a delinearlo y lami mis labios – Esto cariño es mi porno – Admiti mordiendo mi labio, ya quería probarlo

-Wow, eso explica el porque te llevas también con Xanxus-onisama – Rio un poco y me miro nuevamente – Como te decía puedes comenzar a entrenar hoy mismo, podras hacerlo en el antiguo campo de arquería, que ya no se usa – La puerta fue nuevamente tocada – Pase – Permitio y de inmediato pude ver una cara conocida

-Buenas tardes- Saludo mi exterapeuta

-¿Fon? – Pregunte confundida sin saber que hacia aquí, ¿Qué no estaba en Italia?

-Es un gusto poder verte Ange - sonrio con la tranquilidad que le era usual

-Asumo que las presentaciones no son necesarias – Mi director se paro estrechando la mano del asiático – Es un placer tenerte aquí

-El honor es mio –Se solto colocándose junto a mi

-Ange, el será tu supervisor, y además mientras estes aquí seguirá su trabajo como tu terapeuta – Mierda… y yo que pensé que ya la había librado

-Hemos perdido alrededor de una semana de terapia, asi que me gustaría comenzar lo antes posible – Sonrio, y yo quería salir huyendo - ¿Qué te parece si vamos a mi oficina y luego practicas un poco? –Dude por un par de segundos, pero sabia que si no iba a terapia primero no me dejarían usar mi amado rifle

-Suena bien por mi –Fingi una sonrisa

-Creo que ya todo esta dicho, ya pueden retirarse – Fon tomo el estuche y camino con rumbo a la salida

-Hasta pronto –Se despidió con educación en la puerta

-Bye Bye Gio-chan~ - Me despedi siguiendo a Fon

Caminamos en silencio hasta una oficina decorada con estilo oriental, se sentía tranquilo y pacifico, me ponía nerviosa. Fon se sento en el sillón y yo me sente a horcajadas sobre el. El suspiro y yo le mire inocente.

-Parece que me extrañaste~ - Me rei acomodándome sobre el, con mi cabeza en su cuello

-Tu y yo sabemos por que estoy aquí – acaricio mi cabello – Fui contratado por Timoteo-san para cuidar de ti, y ayudarte a mejorar, no te desharás de mi hasta que lo logre

-Estoy mejor – Cerre los ojos oliendo su fragancia, que era como te verde, me gustaba

-En ese caso ¿Por qué no me dices lo que has hecho desde que llegaste a esta escuela?

-Nada, por ahora – Bostece, y Fon se paro conmigo en brazos. Me acostó en el sillón y se inclino en el suelo acariciando mi cabello con cariño

-No quiero tener que preguntarlo de nuevo – Beso mi rostro con dulzura y me resigne, cuando e Fon se trataba, me volvia como un gatito domestico, dócil y sumiso

-Me acosté con mi profesor de Matematica, me enferme por culpa de Verde, golpee a algunos idiotas, me hize de algunas mascotas y me encontré con mi hermana – Resumi sujetando la mano de Fon

-Supongo que todo esta dentro de lo esperado – Suspiro besando el dorso de mi mano- ¿Cómo te fue con tu hermana?

-Es una perra, y no como MM, del tipo de perra que no soporto – Hablando de esa pelirroja, ella me podía ser de utilidad~

-¿Seguro que no piensas eso solo por que la culpas por que ella tiene la vida que tu siempre quisiste junto a tu madre? Eso es muy común y no tienes que sentirte mal por eso siempre y cuando sepas que esta mal y debes cambiar de actitud

-Nop, ella es una Perra, y lo digo en todo el sentido de la palabra – Sonrei – Y además ¿Por qué habría de querer su vida? La mia es mucho mas entretenida~

-Quizas ella paso por algunas dificultades al igual que tu, deberías intentar ser la mejor persona y hacer las paces – Sugirio y yo quise reir

-Eres demasiado bueno – comente con sinceridad

-Tu también lo eres solo que te niegas a creerlo

-Es por que ser mala es mucho mas divertido y paga mejor – Bromee quedándome dormida, el maldito siempre lograba relajarme al punto en que me sentía tranquila durmiendo junto a alguien lo que era difícil de lograr.

Podia sentir como alguien acariciaba mi cabello con cariño y aunque por lo general mandaria a volar a cualquiera que me tocara sin mi permiso, estaba realmente comoda, por lo que solo me deje ser. Abri mis ojos con lentitud al notar que las caricias se detenían y pude ver que me encontraba en mi habitación ¿Cómo llegue aquí?, Fon quizás… Intente sentarme pero note algo en muñeca que me lo impidió…Unas esposas… Estaba literalmente esposada a la cama y aunque no era la primera vez, si era algo molesto.

-Ya despertaste – Vi frente a mi a mi compañero de vivienda alias el demonio hecho persona y las cosas cobraron sentido

-No sabia que te gustaban estas cosas – Me burle con una sonrisa dislocándome la muñeca para sacarla del agarre de la esposa ¡mierda eso dolia! – Lamento decir que ese tipo de trucos no funcionan conmigo

-Era de esperarse – La volvia a acomodar y si dolia como el infierno – Fon te trajo luego de la sesión

-¿Cómo lo conoces? –Pregunte curiosa

-Es mi tío – Ahora entendia mejor ese sentimiento de familiaridad que sentía cerca del cuervo – Estas loca

-Bastante– Respondi colocándome de pie con rumbo a la puerta – Pero no era nada que no supieras asumo

-Hmmm- Contesto – No será un problema – Afirmo

\- No lo será…- Me dije mas bien a mi misma, todo estaría bien… todo saldría según lo planeado, o al menos eso esperaba

N/a: Aqui esta el capitulo, espero que les haya gustado~ y por adelante se vienen mas cosas divertidas

1827: 3

G27; 1

R27: 1


	14. Chapter 14

¿Esto se puede mezclar con alcohol?:

La vida por fin me sonreía, ¿Por qué se preguntaran? Simple era el dia mas maravilloso de la semana. ¡Viernes señores y señoras! Finalmente podría divertirme un poco, por dios que lo necesitaba, esta había sido una delas semanas mas estresantes de mi vida, Japon no es tan tranquilo como lo pintan. Comenze a contar los segundos para que la campana tocara anunciando mi liberta, cuando ya estaba a punto de perder la paciencia, el maravilloso sonido de la campana se hizo presente. De inmediato me puse de pie, pero antes de llegar a la puerta fui interceptada por "mis amigos"

-¡Ange-sama! – Me llamo Hayato y yo forcé una sonrisa

-¿SI ha-chan? – Pregunte con una mueca viendo como se le unia mi moreno hermano

-¿Qué hara el fin de semana?

-Probablemente Emborracharme hasta perder el conocimiento y llevarme a la cama a un par de chicos lindos – Pense, ya que obviamente no podía decir eso en voz alta, bueno por lo menos no aquí – Ire a un par de fiestas de música electrónica cerca de aquí

-¡Suena genial! – Comento Haya-chan emocionado

-Lo será – Sonrei al pensar en todo el alcohol ilegal entre otras cosas que podría probar

-Tengo que arreglar unas cosas con la practica, pero creo que estare libre a las 8

-Yo le debo avisar a mi hermana – Ante aquellos comentarios detuve mi andar de golpe

-¿Quieren venir conmigo? –Ambos asintieron y yo comencé a reir como desquiciada, mientras los dos me miraban extrañados – Jajaja, lo siento, jajaja – Intente calmar mi respiración agarrando mi estomago hasta que me logre controlar – Si no hay manera en el infierno de que los lleve conmigo

-¿Por qué no? – Hablaron ambos al mismo tiempo

-Simple, son demasiado inocentes para ir – Les sonreí dándoles golpecitos cariñosos en la cabeza – Y por el momento no quiero corromper sus lindas cabecitas

-¡Ya somos grandes!- Hizo un leve puchero mi cachorro

-Gokudera tiene razón, no tienes que preocuparte por nosotros

-¿Han bebido alcohol? ¿Drogas? ¿Peleas clandestinas? ¿Algo ilegal? – Ambos negaron con la cabeza y yo me baje de hombros

-¡Pero somos amigos y los amigos salen juntos! – intento refutar mi hermanito

-Esta bien hagamos un trato, lo llevare a una fiesta hoy – levante mi dedo – Si pueden con ella los llevare a las demás y saldremos juntos, pero si es demasiado para ustedes, no quiero volver ha hablar de este tema – Extendi mi mano para sellar el trato y ambos se miraron por unos segundos

-Es un trato – Ambos me tomaron la mano y me vieron con seriedad

-Los vere a las 10 a la salida de la escuela y esto se queda entre nosotros – camine por delante de ellos escuchando una afirmativa de su parte que me hizo suspirar

Antes de salir debía ir a mi cita con Fon para que me diera permiso de salir, por lo que camine a su oficina y me encontré con el carnívoro saliendo de esta, aunque no le tome mayor atención y corri tirándome a los brazos de mi lindo terapeuta

-¿Te he dicho cuanto te quiero? –Le pregunte al azabache y este alzo una ceja

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Directo, me gusta~ - Sonrei soltándome de su abrazo mientras el me dejaba en el piso – Es viernes y quiero desestresarme

-Te recomendaría Yoga, meditación y Tai chi – Ahora ya alce la ceja y el suspiro - ¿Cuándo, donde y con quien?

-Hoy, no se donde y con mis "amigos" – Sonrei como niña buena

-¿Recuerdas las cosas que no debes hacer?

-No alcohol de extraña procedencia, no irme con extraños, no tomar nada raro, no drogas y no violencia, y por supuesto evitar cosas ilegales – Enumere y el acaricio mi cabeza

-Le avisare a Giotto-kun y te quiero aquí antes de las 8 Am – me avise y mis ojos brillaron – De mañana

-Aburrido~ - Hice un leve puchero dándome la vuelta viendo al carnívoro que me miraba un tanto molesto

-¿A dónde crees que vas?

-A nuestra casa – Me hice la inocente

-Hmm- Me ¿gruño? Bueno no era la primera vez

-A una pequeña fiesta nada del otro mundo – odiaba dar explicaciones pero con el prefecto preferia estar en buenos términos – Te invitaría pero odias el hacinamiento

-Mañana hay actividades del comité no llegues tarde – Me informo yéndose y solo opte a sonreir, hoy prometia ser un buen dia

Una vez todo lo del permiso resuelto, me fui a mi residencia, para arreglar mis cosas. Una vez llegue tome un delicioso baño. Al Salir me sente sobre la cama con mi ropa interior tomando mi celular. Marque un numero que conocía de memoria y espere a que la voz del otro atendiera

-¿Qué quieres? –Me pregunto la aguda voz del otro lado

-Uy que modales – me burle

-Habla rápido, el tiempo es dinero – Esta chica era una buena aprendiz de Mammon ambas amantes del dinero

-¿Dónde hay una buena fiesta en Nanimori?

-¿Nanimori? ¿Dónde queda eso? – Hablo confundida y yo me rei un poco – Oh ya se donde es, tengo al menos cuatro prometedoras, también estoy cerca del área por negocios ¿Quieres compañía?

-Siempre es bien recibida, y puedes enviarme las direcciones en un texto, desecha todas las demasiado Hard o ilegales

-Pero esas te encantan

-Si, pero llevare a unos conocidos y no quiero traumarles todavía

-Como gustes, espero un buen pago por esto

-Siempre tan dulce, pero no te preocupes siempre pago a tiempo – Sonrei cortando la llamada esperando los mensajes, en los cuales además de las direcciones venían anexadas descripciones de cada una. Me fui por una que se veía algo tranquila pero divertida, un Rave no muy lejos.

Camine a mi guardaropas mientras decidia que ponerme. Veamos ¿Qué usare hoy? No planeo llevar las cosas demasiado lejos con nadie hoy debido a la presencia de mis cachorros por lo que unos pantalones estarían bien. Despues de meditarlo unos segundos mas me decidi por unos pantalones de cuero negro ajustados que me quitaban el aire pero se me veian divinos. Tambien escogi unos tacones negros cerrados, una blusa algo suelta que me llega hasta un poco mas alla de la cintura de color blanca, sin mangas y con algunas puas en los hombros y cuello alto negro. Finalmente ate mi cabello mientras decidia que peluca usar ¿La morada o la platino con puntas rojas? Mmmh , hoy quiero ser rubia. Una vez lista vi que ya eran 5 para las diez – si mis baños son muuuuuuy largos- y tome mis cosas para bajar por las escaleras.

En la puerta del lugar tal y como les había dicho mis amigos me estaban esperando y se veian "decentes". Al verme me vieron de manera extraña por unos segundos, pero yo les sonreí con tranquilidad.

-¡Ange-sama se ve muy bien! –Me halago mi perrito

-Lo se, ustedes también – Sonrei junto a ellos

-¿Y como llegaremos a la fiesta?-Pregunto mi hermanito

-Si no me equivoco, y jamas lo hago nuestro trasnporte debería estar aquí en unos segundos – Tal como si de una profecía se tratase, un convertible rojo se aparco cerca de nosotros – Hola bonito~ - Sonrei viendo a nuestro rubio profesor

-¿Qué hacen ellos aquí Kora?

-Son mis acompañantes por hoy, MM nos consiguió unas buenas fiestas

-¿Qué hace Collonelo-Sensei aquí?

-Collonelo y yo nos conocemos de antes, solíamos salir a fiestas de vez en cuando, por lo que sabe que siempre voy a buenas fiestas y esta vez a cambio de algo de diversión accedió a llevarnos – Explique mientras ellos asentían

-¡Subanse luego Koras! – Ordeno desde el auto y yo fui a sentarme a delante. Durante el viaje los chicos llevaron una conversación tranquila, pero se notaban algo nerviosos por la fiesta, yo solo rei un poco al verlos.

Al llegar, Collonelo estaciono mientras nosotros entrabamos. El lugar parecía una caja de cemento y ladrillo y tenia un letrero en luces rojas de neon que decía "Pandemoniun". En la entrada se podían ver algunos chicos entrando al lugar y nosotros los seguimos. Al abrir la puerta lo único que se veian eran unas escaleras en forma de caracol, no se podía ver mucho debido a la oscuridad que reinaba pero supe que era mi tipo de fiesta. Bajamos escuchando como el sonido de la música electrónica se volvia mas fuerte mientras llegábamos a un pasillo con algo de grafiti en las paredes y algunos adolescentes o personas mas adultas se comían las bocas, o simplemente conversaban. Podia sentir como mis acompañantes se ponían mas nerviosos a cada segundo, hasta que finalmente llegamos a unas cortinas echas con serpentinas plateadas sabiendo que ya habíamos llegado. Del otro lado se podía ver una gran fiesta llevándose a cabo. El lugar era grande pero conservaba su forma rectangular, la mayoría estaban pintados y las luces negras le daban cierto efecto, había una luz que parpadeaba fuertemente casi dejándote ciego si intentabas mirarla fijamente y la música era tan fuerte que apenas te dejaba oir tus propios pensamientos, era perfecta.

-¿Cuerpo o cara? –Nos llamo la atención un chico detrás de de una pequeña mesa que tenia varias pinturas

-¿Disulpa?-Hablo mi hermanito sin entender a que se referia, pero yo si había entendido

-El cuerpo – Sonrei coqueta quitándome la camisa y dándose al sujeto para que me la guardara baja la estupefacta mirada de mis amigos

-¡¿Ange-sama?!

-Fijate aquí todo el mundo esta pintado, y siempre he querido tener un lindo tatuaje – El sujeto tomo un pincel y se acerco a mi

-¿Quieres hacerlo tu misma o que lo haga yo? –Me lo afrecio y yo dude

-Si fueras tan amable – Le sonreí y el tomo el pincel con mas fuerza

-¿Algo en especial?

-Sorprendeme – Hable coqueta sentándome en la mesa mientras el comenzaba a pintarme

-¿Y ustedes que van a querer? –Les pregunto mientras me pintaba

-Bueno…- Hablo algo nervioso mi mascota mientras yo miraba un labial sobre la mesa que parecía estar hecho de la misma pintura que la demás

-Yo me encargo – Sonrei tomando el labial y colocándomelo en los labios, sabia a fresa… Interesante. Les hice una señal con la mano a mis acompañantes para que se acercaran y lo hicieron algo timidos -¿Cuerpo o cara? – Les pregunte con una sonrisa juguetona

-Cuerpo

-C-Cara – Respondieron ambos y podía notar que Shi-chan se adaptaba mas rápido a estas cosas

-Muy bien Ha-chan acércate – El se acerco un poco mas y yo lo tome de la camisa y comence a besar su rostro mientras el se sonrojaba, Una vez quedo con varias marcas lo solte y el murmuraba incoherencias – Tu turno –Le hable mientras me colocaba mas labial y el se sacaba la camisa

\- No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres – Me ofrecio junto a mi pero yo solo rei

-Tranquilo no te pienso comer, o por lo menos no por ahora – Le di un beso en un pectoral y con el labial dibuja algunos círculos y líneas – Perfecto~

-Muy bien, estas lista – Aviso mi artista que tomo un espejo de la mesa y me lo paso para ver su obra de arte, que era una especie de cielo con varias, nubes, soles, y cosas por el estilo, lindo

-Me encanta – Sonrei bajándome de la mesa

-Diviertanse bajo su propia riesgo – Se despidió con una sonrisa algo malévola, pero no le di mayor importancia.

-Bueno, ahora cada quien por su cuenta, recuerden no beban nada raro, y no acepten nada de extraños – Les adverti

-Pero…-Quisieron refutar pero yo me aleje

-Lo siento ¡No te escucho! – Sonrei yendo a la barra donde estaban dando botellas de Champagne a las chicas lindas, y yo tome una, mientras me subia a una plataforma cuadrada y comenzaba a bailar, sip esta era mi tipo de fiesta…

Mhmm estaba tan calentita y extrañamente comoda. Me di una vuelta y sentí una molesta luz en mis ojos, por lo que los abri con pereza, Dios mi cabeza es un lio ¿Qué demonios paso anoche? Lo ultimo que recuerdo fue preguntarle a alguien ¿Puedo mezclar esto con alcohol? Y me parece que la respuesta era no ya que no recuerda nada mas, solo espero que por mi bien legal, mis amigos hayan sabido comportarse y estén bien. Comence a mirar mejor mi entorno y me di cuenta que no era mi habitación, y que además solo traía puesta mi camisa y mi ropa interior ¿Qué le sucedió a mis pantalones? Escuche un gruñido cerca mio y me gire viendo a mi compañero de casa junto a mi, Dios no… Por suerte traía su pijama puesta, por lo que asumo que no pasa nada, pero aun asi mejor no arriesgarse, por lo que intente salir de la cama lo mas silencio posible, pero parece que el desgraciado es de sueño ligero

-¿Qué estas haciendo? –Pregunto mientras yo ya tenia los pies fuera de la cama

-Yo, nada – Hable con falsa calma – Po cierto ¿Cómo termine aquí?

\- El herbívoro que da educación Fisica te trajo luego de arrastrar a los otros herbívoros a sus dormitorios, Tu te lanzaste sobre mi como una carnívora sobre su presa, e intentaste que me acostara conmigo, estabas ebria y un tanto drogada por lo que dijo el Herbívoro

-Sip, yo siento eso – Rei algo nerviosa

-No paso nada si eso es lo que querias escuchar, te lo dije anoche, no hare nada con una carnívora ebria

-Gracias supongo –Me permiti respirar mas aliviada, pero antes de darme cuenta el me había tomado de la muñeca y estampado en la cama debajo del - ¿Ehmm disculpa?

-Dije que no haría nada contigo ebria, pero ya estas sobria – Sonrio como un depredador sobre su presa

-¿seguro que no quieres pensar mejor es-Todas mis palabras fueron calladas cuando el carnivoro me beso o mas bien me devoraba en un beso ansioso. Solte un gemido entre el beso debido a que el azabache había llevado una de sus manos a mis piernas y la había apretado con algo de fuerza, pero sin hacerme real daño. Nos separamos del beso y el comenzó a morder y lamer mi cuello bajando y rompiendo mi camisa en el camino – N-No deberíamos hacer esto –Logre decir entre suspiros que el ignoro olímpicamente – Lo digo enserio, escu- Oh dios – Gemi cuando Kyo-chan comenzó a hacerme lo que se puede describir únicamente como un oral, y yo me afirme a las sabanas encorvando la espalda – Oh santo Dios

-¿Decias? –Levanto la cabeza de entre las sabanas con una sonrisa arrogante y le quise partir la cara, pero por ahora queria otra cosa

-Idiota – Tome su rostro y comencé a besarlo mientras cambiaba de posiciones y ahora quedaba yo arriba. Me separe para sacarme lo que me quedaba de blusa y me acomodaba mejor entre sus piernas sintiendo su erección debajo de mi, sonreí por aquello y eso que apenas habíamos comenzado. Me las arregle para bajarle los pantalones junto con la ropa interior e introducir su miembro en mi entrada, Dios se sentía demasiado bien

-Mhmm-Gruño el sujetando mis caderas para marcar el ritmo pero yo tenia otro plan en mente. Tome sus manos con fuerza y las coloque a cada lado de su cara con mi rostro cerca de su cuello y comencé a mover mi caderas por mi cuenta

-Ahh~ -Gemi cerca de su oído y pude sentir como con cada gemido el se estremecia, sin mencionar que apropósito me movia lento lo que parecía volverlo loco, por lo que con mas fuerza de la necesaria. Nuevamente estaba debajo del, y no me molesto mucho que digamos, no se demoro en marcar un ritmo mas rápido y violento y mentiría si dijera que no me gusto.

-Kyoya – Susurre entre gemidos cerca del limite lo que parecio gustarle ya que empezó a embestir mas fuerte y rápido logrando que perdiera la cabeza – Kyoya, Kyoya, Kyoya – Susurraba en su oído lamiendo el lóbulo de su oreja

-Ange- Gruño el en respuesta dando una ultima embestida que nos hizo alcanzar el extasis a ambos. Gracias a dios que hace un tiempo me decidi por la inyección en vez de las píldoras

-E-Esto –Hable con la respiración entre cortada y algo acelerada apuntándonos a los dos – No puede volver a pasar – Asegure levantándome de la cama con camino al baño – Pero si podemos tomar una ducha – Le invite con una mirada coqueta sacándome el sostén y entrando en el baño escuchando unos pasos detrás de mi, ¿Qué puedo decir? El carnívoro tiene lo suyo, además planeo negarlo todo mas tarde, Algo de aquella droga debe quedar en mi sistema ¿Y que mejor forma que sacarla que con ejercicio matutino~?

N/A: Me demore siglos lo se, lo siento, pero tuve que estudiar para una prueba horrible... Pero bueno este capitulo va para las fans del 1827, todavia no se si sera la pareja definitiva, no se... Pero bueno, por cierto que les parece la idea de Fuuta como hermano menor de Ange, Hime y Takeshi? No se, se me ocurrio y le he dado varias vueltas... bueno eso era todo bye Por cierto les recomiendo mi otra historia Dias de Niñero, ya tengo varios capitulos y se que les gustara

Hibari; 2

Reborn: 1


	15. Chapter 15

Otro Punto de Vista:

Narra Giotto:

¿Cuánto cuesta un lanzallamas? Enserio necesito uno y con urgencia, estoy seguro que si no acabo con este papeleo de una vez, este acabara conmigo, en mala Hora G se fue de vacaciones. En definitiva necesito tomar algo de aire libre antes de dejar de sentir mi mano. Con mas que cansancio me levante de mi escritorio pensando que podía hacer, veamos. Una ventaja que G no estuviera aquí, era que podía escaparme del trabajo cuando quisiera, y ahora debía escoger a donde escaparme, quizás podría ver como le va a Ange con la practica de tiro, hace una semana que le llego su rifle y parecía bastante emocionada por probarlo… Sip esa suena como una buena idea, a fin de cuentas conocerla mejor, podría resultar beneficioso para mi.

Ange era una chica extraña. No en mal sentido, ella era alguien que solia fingir demasiado seguido, actuando para manipular a las personas, o a veces simplemente por que no sabia que otra cosa hacer, eso fue algo que logre notar de ella después de unos días de conocerla y he de admitir que las conversaciones con mi padre ayudaron bastante. Ella es el tipo de persona que podría tener al mundo a sus pies si lo quisiera, y lo mas interesante es que lo sabe, sabe de lo que es capaz con tan solo chasquear el dedo o hacer un simple gesto, pero se contiene, no por humildad o algo por el estilo sino por algo que todavía no he sabido reconocer… Antes de poder seguir con mis pensamientos me di cuenta de que había llegado a mi destino. Acostada de estomago en el suelo con rifle en mano lista para disparar estaba la persona que había estado buscando. Quise llamar su atención pero se veía tan concentrada que preferí esperar a que disparara. Dos perfectos disparos en el blanco, a una distancia considerable, si que tenia una buena puntería. Pero eso no fue lo que me llamo la atención, lo que me extraño fue el leve temblor en su mano cuando solto el gatillo, como si estuviera asustada, eso si era algo raro… Con cuidado se sento y comenzó a respirar de manera pausada sujetando las placas que nunca se sacaba, debían ser realmente importantes para ella.

-Esos fueron unos increíbles tiros-Se sobresalto por mi voz y me parecio un tanto adorable por ello

-¿Giotto-san? ¿Qué hace aquí? –Me pregunto sacándose los protectores de oídos algo confundida

-No le digas a nadie pero me estoy escapando del trabajo –Coloque un dedo e mis labios y ella sonrio de manera complice

-Pero quien lo diría, mi querido director es todo un rebelde – Rio con una muy linda sonrisa que pude notar era sincera, y no de las falsas que solia dar a diario

-¿Dónde están tus amigos? Es raro verte sola –Comente notando que no había ningún alma cerca

-Ha-chan tiene club de lo paranormal y con el dolor de su corazón tuvo que dejarme sola –Toco su pecho de manera dramática haciéndome reir – Shi-nii tiene club de Beisbol, Onisan tiene de Box, aunque claro ambos me invitaron a lo que me negué con un lindo "Ya estoy rodeada de suficientes adolescentes sudorosos con testosterona muchas gracias" –Hizo una sonrisa cortes que me saco una sonrisa – Nagi-chan y Enma-chan tenían club de cocina, y tengo prohibido volver ahí

-¿Te lo prohibieron?

-No es mi culpa que mis Brownis hayan sido mejor que los de la profesora – Se bajo de hombros – Kyo-chan, bueno por razones que prefiero evitar decir, lo estoy evitando, de todas formas ya cumpli con todas mis obligaciones del comité por hoy –Explico algo nerviosa y yo alze una ceja –Si te lo preguntas no le he hecho nada malo, es solo que los carnívoros son muy territoriales y posesivos, y yo soy un espíritu libre – Dijo con aire soñador haciéndome reir nuevamente

-¿Qué hay de tu hermana? ¿No han mejorado las cosas entre ustedes?

-Puedo notar que has pasado mucho tiempo con Fon – Me acuso y yo me hice el ofendido - Las cosas entre mi hermana y yo son complicadas, jamas he sido muy buena lidiando con personas como ella, y digo "persona" por que esta mal maldecir frente a figuras de autoridad, modales ante todo cariño~

-Estas loca –Me rei sentándome cerca de ella

-Pense que ya habíamos dejado claro ese punto desde hace un tiempo – Me sonrio de manera juguetona - ¿Has hablado con el abuelito?

-Sip, deberías llamarlo te extraña mucho –Le dije recordando las conversaciones con mi padre – De otra manera estoy seguro que pronto podremos verlo paseándose por aquí en busca de su nietecita, y no se tu pero ya tuve suficientes visitas familiares con la de Xanxus-onisama

-Hey Xanxus-nii es un amor-Le defendió – Cuando era una niña, el y el resto de sus amigos en Varia eran mis únicos amigos, bueno también estaban el abuelito y Daemon, pero los chicos eran los únicos que estaban mas cercanos a mi edad, y debes admitir que el comportamiento de ellos siempre ha sido algo infantil

-Espera ¿me estas diciendo que solias jugar con Varia? –Le pregunte con tanta sorpresa que no me parecio raro que se riera de mi cara, pero es que no era para menos, Lo de Varia parecían ser un monton de locos sacados de un asilo mental digno de los villanos de Batman –Mi hermano incluido-, sobra decir que jamas quisieron jugar conmigo…

-Por supuesto que jugaban conmigo, después de prácticamente obligar a jugar a Xanxus-nii conmigo los demás no pudieron decir que no~ - Hizo una sonrisa un tanto malvada que me parecio divertida

-¿Por casualidad no tendras…

-¿Fotos? –Me interrumpio y debía admitir que me gustaría tener unas cuantas de mi hermano y sus amigos jugando con una niñita mucho menor que ellos, esa seria una buena manera de hacer que mi hermano me hiciera unos cuantos "favores" –Por supuesto que tengo ¿por quien me tomas? Jamas perdería una oportunidad de chantaje como esa, Te puedo dar algunas si gustas

-¿A cambio de que? –Alce una ceja haciéndola reir

-¿Estas diciendo que necesito de un incentivo para hacer algo bueno? –Me pregunto falsamente ofendida y asentí – Me ofendes, yo soy un amor de persona~ -Me dijo con una sonrisa inocente – Pero si tu quieres concederme uno que otro favor en el futuro, estaría mas que encantada

-Eres terrible –Rei acariciando sus cabellos con cariño

-Por dios Giotto Vongola, si no te conociera diría que estas coqueteando conmigo –Subio sus cejas de una manera que me hizo reir

-Quizas lo estoy haciendo quien sabe – La mire de forma coqueta y ella parecio algo sorprendida pero luego coloco una sonrisa juguetona

-lo sabia todos caen ante mi encanto, oh mi amado pero nuestro amor seria uno prohibido–Dijo de manera dramática tocando su corazón

-En ese caso mi hermosa doncella deberíamos huir a un lugar donde nuestro amor pueda florecer igual que las rosas en primavera – Dramatice escuchando su risa

-Hawai es hermoso en esta época del año

-¿No hay demasiados turistas? Ademas ¿Paris no es el destino de los amantes?

-Demasiado cliché, ¿Qué te parece mexico? Tu te convertirías en vendedor de tacos y yo traficaría gatos

-¿Gatos? –Pregunte entre risas y ella se bajo de hombros – Demasiado calor ¿Las vegas? Siempre soñé con casarme en una capilla de mala muerte mientras nos da la bendición un Elvis con serios problemas de sobrepeso

-El sueño de toda chica – Me vio con unos ojos brillantes que me dejaron sin habla por un segundo y luegos sin poder aguantarlo mas nos pusimos a reir como si no hubiera mañana afirmándonos en el otro, hasta que inevitablemente caimos al piso buscando aire. Podia sentir su respiración junto a la mia y no pude evitar recordar la manera en que sus manos temblaron cuando solto el gatillo formulando varias preguntas en mi cabeza

-Puedo preguntarte algo –Dije mientras rodábamos cerca del otro

-Por ser tu, lo que quieras –Me sonrio con calma

-¿Por qué temblo tu mano cuando soltaste el gatillo? Parecias un tanto…

-¿Asustada? –Completo escondiendo la mirada en alguna parte del cielo – Es porque le tengo un miedo horrible a las armas de fuego, sobre todo al sonido que hacen al disparar –Rio con amargura –Me recordaban algo que era mejor olvidar y cada vez que escuchaba un disparo aunque fuera falso, tenia unos ataques de pánico que no te imaginas, aun tengo problemas, pero ya puedo controlarlos mejor

-Si te aterran y afectan tanto como dices ¿Por qué eres francotiradora?

-Un dia Fon me dijo que para poder superar nuestros miedos, debíamos hacerlos nuestros – Alce la ceja –Si yo tampoco le entiendo a veces –Rio con nostalgia –Pero en mi caso, pensé que si quizás me acostumbraba a las armas, dejaría de temerles, fue difícil al principio, tan solo tocarlas me ponía nerviosa, por lo que comencé estudiándolas, hasta que pude ir avanzando poco a poco, y ahora mírame soy toda una francotiradora condecorada – Sonrio de lado mirando el arma cerca de nosotros – Por supuesto Xanxus-nii agradeció mucho cuando supere mi miedo, estuvo un largo tiempo sin poder sacar sus preciadas pistolas, debiste verlo, parecía un adicto en pleno síndrome de abstinencia

-La próxima vez que algo como eso pase, llamame –Le sonreí – Gracias

-¿Por?

-Por confiar en mi – la mire de manera seria a los ojos – En serio lo aprecio

-Si esta es la parte en que nos trenzamos el pelo mientras hablamos de nuestro sentimientos debo admitir que soy horrible con los peinados – Se acerco a mi cabello y yo le intente alejar de manera juguetona - ¡Vamos! No quedara tan mal…Tan…

-Alejate de mi cabello –Rei tomando sus muñecas quedando relativamente cerca el uno del otro, incluyendo nuestros rostros, no pude evitar perderme en esa brillante sonrisa en su rostro, con esos hermosos labios siempre de un llamativo escarlata, como una discreta invitación a probarlos

-Carnivora – Escuche decir cerca de nosotros, gire la cabeza para encontrarme con un no muy feliz Kyoya que nos miraba molestos, en especial a mi, estoy seguro que si las miradas mataran ya habría muerto al menos unas diez veces

-Buenos ya sabes lo que dicen –Ange se puso de pie rápidamente – Mejor dicho aquí corrió que aquí murió – Sonrio haciendo una reverencia despidiéndose para luego salir corriendo con el prefecto detrás de ella

-¡Detente! –Escuche que le gritaba Kyoya

-¡Cuando dejes de perseguirme! –Grito en respuesta la morena alejándose de mi campo de visión y yo suspire viendo como ambos corrian muy animados

Bueno supongo que era hora de volver al trabajo. Llegar a la oficina siempre me hacia suspirar, de tan solo ver esa montaña de papeleo enfrente mio me daban ganas de cumplir con mi deseo de ser casado por un gordo Elvis y no tener que volver mas, pero el problema, era que estaba seguro que si huia G me encontraría y me enterraría en un monton de papeleo mientras me maldecia en todas las maneras habidas y por haber, ¿Es hermoso tener amigos no? Antes de poder volver al causante de mis peores pesadillas, mi celular se hizo presente dándome una pequeña ventana para respirar con calma por un par de minutos mas, pero como la vida tiene algo en mi contra, la llamada era de mi Padre…

-Papa…

-¿y? ¿Ya tendre nietos? –Me pregunto mi padre logrando avergonzarme

-Papa

-Mira que no me pongo mas joven –Me corto sin dejarme hablar – Si no fuera por Ange ya me habrían salido canas verdes por tanta espera

-Papa

-Por favor tan solo dime que al menos has conversado con ella – Suspiro mientras yo entendí que no podría hablar – Tu fuiste quien dijo que querias acercarte a ella antes de decirle lo de su compromiso, ahora no me digas que no has tenido tiempo de nuevo, porque ya no te creo

-Pero Papa…

-Y no se te ocurra decirme otra vez que estas en contra de un matrimonio arreglado, por que mejor chica que Ange no vas a encontrar, solo basta co-

-Papa –Le interrumpi yo esta vez –Lo se, y ya no volveré a decir que no quiero casarme con Ange, de hecho en estos momentos te estoy agradecido, jamas había conocido a alguien como ella…-Suspire recordando esa hermosa sonrisa suya –Pero solo creo que debemos llevar las cosas con calma, si le digo las cosas de una sola vez, probablemente la asuste, ya deberías saber como es

-En eso tienes razón

-Debes estar tranquilo, por que sin duda alguna te puedo decir – Sonrei pensando en la competencia que tenia, pero recordando el brillo en esos hermosos iris café – Que Ange será mi esposa…

N/A: Bueno hoy quize variar las cosas por lo que puse a otro narrador, quizas aparezcan otros narradores de vez en cuando para mantenerlo interesante. Gracias por el apoy

1827: 4


	16. Chapter 16

Cuando era niña me encantaba la nieve, había algo mágico en ella que siempre lograba alegrarme, al igual que la lluvia. Solia quedarme en el patio haciendo angeles de nieve, muñecos y otras cosas toda la tarde, incluso cuando recuerdo haciendo peleas de nieve con Daemon, Xanxus-nii, y el resto de Varia, eran lindos recuerdos, pero ahora cada vez que veia la nieve, un nudo se formaba en mi garganta y tenia una migraña horrible. Perdi a Daemon en un dia nevado al igual que este, solo que aquella vez el puro e inmaculado blanco de la nieve se tiño de un fuerte y hermoso rojo carmín.

-Ange, Ange ¡Ange! –Escuche como Fon me llamaba y después de cerrar mis ojos por un segundo, volvi mi vista a el, me había perdido en la ventana y en el paisaje invernal, otra vez

-Te escucho, lo siento –Le mire con calma y el me dio una mirada comprensiva

-¿Cómo has estado? –Pregunto con tranquilidad y paciencia por mi respuesta

-Bien hasta el momento – Conteste, respirando con tranquilidad

-No has tenido ningún… ¿Recuerdo?- Intento decir eso con el mayor cuidado posible, sabiendo que era un tema delicado

-Nop, nada de nada –Sonrei, notando la preocupación en su voz y actuar. Y la verdad era mas que justificable. La nieve siempre me traía recuerdos de ese dia, y por lo general no terminaban nada bien

-Me alegra oir eso, si te sientes mal, puedes quedarte en tu habitación, este es un ambiente nuevo al que no este acostumbrado y podría

-Fon –Le interrumpi –Estare bien, soy mas fuerte de lo que parezco – Le sonreí y el hizo lo mismo

-Lo se, es solo que prefiero prevenir, a diferencia de Kokuyo, este no es un ambiente del todo seguro, y podrían aprovecharse de tus momentos de debilidad, debes recordar que todavía eres un blanco – Me recordó con pesar. Ser la "nieta" de uno de los mas grandes empresarios del mundo, ser la "hermanita" del presidente de una empresa multinacional, y que mi padre, sea el vicepresidente de Vongola, no ayudaba a mantener un perfil bajo. Tambien había que tener en cuenta mis logros personales que no eran pocos, y tenias una diana brillante en la espalda para cualquier ladron, secuestrador o oportunista. –Puedo pedirle a Kyoya que te acompañe durante el dia, para evitar cualquier incidente

-Esta bien, además Kyo-chan y yo no estamos en muy buenos términos últimamente –El alzo la ceja y supe que había hablado demás –Puede que hayamos compartido una mañana muy "ocupada" el otro dia

-¿por ocupada te refieres a que se acostaron? –Pregunto con resignación y yo asentí con algo de culpa haciéndole suspirar –Creo que esta demás decirte que no debiste haberlo hecho –Volvi a asentir con resignación – Aunque me sorprende que lo hayan hecho, Kyoya no suele ser del tipo impulsivo que se deja llevar por una calentura, si lo hizo quizás fue por…-Comenzo a susurrar y luego me miro de manera extraña. Alce una ceja y el movio la cabeza- Bueno si Kyoya no puede cuidarte, quizás alguien mas del club disciplinario, o de tus amigos

-Fon agradezco tu preocupación, pero esta bien, además con suerte mis cachorros me dejan sola para venir aquí, creeme no estare sola – Sonrei intentando calmarlo y el no parecía muy convencido

-Esta bien, pero aun asi pondré en aviso a Kyoya para que refuerza la seguridad – Suspire sabiendo que no era una sugerencia - ¿Y como van las cosa con tu hermana?

-¿Bien?, me parece que llegamos a una tregua silenciosa, aunque creo que solo esta esperando a que baje la guardia para atacarme –Me bajo de hombros y fue su turno de suspirar - ¿Qué?, yo no comencé

-Suenas como una niña –Me parece que se burlo un poco de mi, pero por ser Fon se la dejo pasar – Solo prométeme que no harás nada ilegal

-Tranquilo, sabes que soy mas lista que eso – Rei y el me desordeno el cabello con cariño y yo me acurruque en su mano como un gato, no me gustaba ser tan blanda, pero Fon siempre lograba relajarme y bajarme la guardia

-Bueno, supongo que podemos dejarlo hasta aquí por ahí –Vio la hora en el reloj y al se guirle la mirada me fije que era algo tarde – Te veré mañana – Se despidió colocándose de pie y abriéndome la puerta

-Nos vemos – Me despedí saliendo por la puerta.

Para mi suerte los pasillos estaban despejados permitiéndome caminar con calma y sin ningún apuro. Ya era algo tarde y la verdad no tenia ganas de hacer nada mas. Habia adelantado bastante trabajo en el comité disciplinario sabiendo que durante esta época del año por lo general no tenia ganas de hacer nada. Sin darme cuenta llegue a la salida y ya no me quedaba de otra que salir al patio para llegar a los dormitorios, suspire acomodando mis manas en mis bolsillos para salir al frio exterior.

Fui golpeada por el frio invernal y me tomo un segundo mantenerme firme y seguir caminando con calma. Esta escuela estaba rodeada por un gran bosque que se parecía mucho a aquel lugar. Movi mi cabeza desechando esa idea y segui mi camino hasta que note algo que me llamo la atención, logrando que me desviara de mi camino y me adentrara entre los arboles. Sin darme cuenta estaba comenzando a seguir un rastro de ¿pintura roja?, no sabia muy bien lo que era, pero estaba actuando de manera instintiva por lo que no tuve mucho tiempo de razonar cuando escuche el primer disparo…

¡bang!

Escuche como resonaba y hacia eco entre los arboles un disparo, y mi cabeza comenzó a taladrarme internamente. La sujete adolorida mientras escuchaba otro disparo cerca, sabia que tenia que huir, esconderme o defenderme, pero lo único que mi adolorida mente, logro razonar fue afirmarse en un árbol. Mi respiración comenzó z hacerse cada vez mas lenta mientras sentía como me faltaba el aire, mire mis manos que estaban llenas de lo que parecía sangre, y vi mi vista al árbol del que me había sujetado notando que este estaba totalmente empapado en sangre, cai al suelo como un saco, peleando por mantenerme despierta, pero simplemente no pude, mi cabeza dolia demasiado y mis pulmones y cerebro no tenían el aire necesario como para seguir consiente, unas voces desconocidas fue lo ultimo que logre escuchar antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

Abri mis ojos con pesar notando que estaba en un auto conocido. Me encontraba en el asiento del copiloto con el cinturón bien puesto y a mi lado de conductor estaba Daemon tarareando una canción mientras conducia.

-¿Cuánto falta?-Pregunte ansiosa columpiando mis pies en el asiento. Hoy iríamos a ver una película que había estado esperando por meses y no podía evitar estar emocionada

-Tranquila, ya falta poco – Desvio la mirada del camino por un segundo para mirarme con cariño, hasta que de repente abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y con algo de ¿miedo?, una luz comenzó a iluminar todo y desvie la mirada al lugar que Daemon estaba vieno

-¿Qué…

-¡Ange! –Todo paso antes de que pudiéramos reaccionar. Una auto choco con nosotros y todo se volvió borroso.

-Ange, Ange, Ange – Apenas pude abrir los ojos un poco y reconoci a Daemon sacándome el cinturón de seguridad para luego tomarme en brazos y sacarme del auto. Daemon se movia rápido pero apenas podía notar lo que pasaba a mi alrededor, había otras voces a los lejos pero no podía identificar que era lo que decían. Lleve mi mano a mi cabeza y al bajarla pude notar que tenia sangre, mucha sangre, estaba sangrando. Antes de poder reaccionar nos detuvimos y Daemon me metio dentro de un árbol hueco – Ange escúchame – Sujeto mi rostro y pude notar algunas heridas en su rostro – Necesito que te quedes aquí, y no hagas ningún sonido ¿entiendes? –Asenti como pude y el forzó una sonrisa – Buena niña –Hizo ademan de irse pero sujete su mano con toda la fuerza que tenia

-N-No…No T-Te vayas –Pedi con miedo de quedarme sola nuevamente

-Todo saldrá bien, volveré por ti lo prometo-Beso mi frente y comenzó a taparme con nieve de manera que quedara totalmente oculta.

Frio, esa era lo unico que podía sentir. Mucho frio, me estaba congelando. Habia logrado escuchar varias voces, la mayoría de ellas maldiciendo y un par de disparos, tenia que ir con Daemon y ver que estuviera bien, pero si me iba nada me aseguraba que Daemon pudiera encontrarme. Escuche mas maldiciones y luego un silencio absoluto, la temperatura comenzó a bajar aun mas y pude notar que ya no era de dia, ya que todo estaba muy oscuro. Sali como pude empujando la nieve, y comencé a caminar lentamente cojeando un poco siguiendo un rastro de sangre. Mis pies siguieran sin que yo fuera consiente de adónde iba, simplemente segui caminando. De repente choque con algo y baje la mirada intentando enfocar lo que estaba en el suelo tendido.

-Daemon…-Le llamo entre murmuros y cai al suelo de rodillas junto a el. Pude notar que había mucha sangre en todas partes y sus ojos estaban abiertos pero vacios. Puse mi cabeza en su pecho para escuchar los latidos de su corazón, pero no oio nada. Senti mis ojos llenarse con lagrimas al comprender lo que eso significaba y me sujete a su ropa, simplemente acostándome a su lado. No queria conocer un mundo Sin Daemon, cerre los ojos nuevamente y me deje caer en la inconsciencia nuevamente ya no deseaba despertar.

Habia una luz que me molestaba en los ojos y los abri con pesadez, intentando reconocer el lugar donde me encontraba. Un techo blanco, y mas paredes blancas, un hospital o enfermería de seguro. Habia algo tapando mi boca y nariz, una mascarilla…Me la quite con algo de dificultad y sentí mi garganta seca. Intente levantarme pero me dolia todo el cuerpo. Mejor hacia un reconocimiento de la situación. Estaba en un hospital, con un respirador, cables en mis brazos y por lo que podía notar todavía no era de noche, pero si era algo tarde, mi cuerpo estaba pesado, pero no notaba ninguna venda o herida, y lo único que dolia horrores era mi cabeza ¿Qué había pasado?

-¡Despertaste! –Escuche que alguien gritaba junto a mi y una punzada se hizo presente en mi cabeza. Me gire viendo unos ojos café curiosos mirándome con expectación

-¿Quién – No pude terminar la oración ya que sentía mi garganta quemándome, el parecio notar mi incomodidad y me miro preocupado

-¿Te duele la garganta? –Me pregunto, el que ahora reconocia como un niño de no mas d años. Yo asentí lentamente y el desaparecio de mi campo de vista por unos momentos para luego volver con un vaso de agua – Ten, Mama dice que el Te con miel ayuda, pero solo hay agua, quizás pueda pedirle a Mama que me de algo de Te –Tome el vaso en mis manos y tome como pude, sintiéndome ligeramente mejor

-Gracias – Agradeci sentándome en la camilla – Lamento la descortesía pero ¿Quién-

-¡Ange! –La puerta fue abierta y por ella entro mi querido Fon - ¿Estas bien? –Asenti lentamente sin querer forzar mi pobre garganta – Fuuta-chan ¿Qué haces aquí?, deberías estar con tu madre

-Mama fue a buscar algo de tomar para mi hermano, y yo aproveche de venir a verla – Explico algo timido el pequeño

-Tu madre debes estar preocupada buscándote, además no deberías estar aquí –Le regaño levemente y el niño se encogio

-Yo solo quería conocerla…-Fon dudo por un segundo para luego suspirar

-Ya luego podrán presentarse, ahora Ange necesita descansar – Me miro por un segundo e hizo una promesa silenciosa de explicarme luego –Por ahora te llevare con tu madre para informarle a los doctores que Ange esta despierta –Sujeto al pequeño castaño de la mano y me dio una ultima mirada mientras salía por la puerta

-Adios…-Se despidió con pesadez el castañito y por alguna razón me sentí mal porque se fuera

Suspire para volver a tomar un poco mas de agua y luego deje el vaso en la mesita de noche junto a mi cama. Veamos ¿Qué era lo ultimo que recordaba?... Sangre, no ¿pintura?, disparos, si eso si lo recuerdo, cai al piso estaba Daemon, no eso es imposible, mi cabeza volvió a doler y note mis mejillas húmedas, estaba llorando, mierda era patética, llorando por un tonto recuerdo de algo que había pasado hace tanto. Aun asi no pude callar los sollozos que querían salir de mis labios y me tape la boca con ambas manos intentando detener mi llanto injustificado. ¿Cómo es que algo que pensé haber olvidado todavía dolia tanto?

N/A: Felicidades a ti, si digo a ti primera lectora. Tu tienes la suerte de escoger quien fue el que encontro a Ange cuando cayo, si has leido bien, cumpliras un papel muy importante en la historia, ya que el proximo capitulo sera desde la perspectiva de esa persona, toma una decision sabia y estare esperando tu respuesta.


	17. Chapter 17

Lo que el carnívoro sintió.

El dia había estado calmado, desde que la carnívora estaba aquí, los herbívoros se comportaban mejor, y estoy seguro que ella estaba relacionada con eso. Habia algo en ella diferente a todos los herbívoros y carnívoros que había conocido, ella manipulaba a las personas de una manera tan discreta que nadie se daba cuenta de lo que esa sonrisa escondia, ni siquiera yo mismo lo sabia. En un momento podía actuar como una herbívora normal e incluso cariñosa, pero al siguiente momento se convertia en una carnívora al acecho a punto de devorar a su presa sin ningún tipo de culpa. Era sorprendentemente interesante y eso de alguna manera me atraía, o esa era la única razón que tenia para justificar el comportamiento que tenia cuando ella estaba cerca.

Mire por la ventana viendo el tranquilo paisaje invernal y volvi mi vista al reloj sobre la mesa. Tenia que ir a buscar unos papeles donde Fon, y era mejor ir antes de que se hiciera mas tarde. Los pasillos estaban vacios lo que me agrado ya que odiaba el hacinamiento, y la soledad me traía calma. En cuanto abri la puerta fui recibida por una helada ventisca, pero segui mi camino. A medida que fui caminando note algo extraño en el piso ¿sangre?, no el color de la sangre era mas brillante, era pintura roja de seguro. Aun asi que la comencé a seguir por la nieve para castigar a los herbívoros culpables de ensuciar la escuela.

Al llegar a la fuente, me fije que había un cuerpo aparentemente enterrado en la nieve. Avance hacia el con precaución hasta que logre reconocer esa larga cabellera castaña. Rápidamente corrí hasta la carnívora y la sujete sacándola de la nieva notando que su respiración era demasiada lenta como para ser normal.

-¡Carnivora, Carnivora, Ange! –Le llame agitándola un poco pero no hizo ademan de reaccionar. Me fije en ella para asegurarme de que no tenia ninguna herida y además de tener pintura roja en las manos, parecía estar bien. Me levante con ella en mis brazos y corri con todas mis fuerzas con rumbo a la oficina de Fon donde sabia que el estaría y podría ayudarme. Por alguna razón sentía un nudo en mi garganta y un extraña acidez en la boca del estomago.

No demore mucho en llegar y abri la puerta de una patada sin importarme lo que mi tio pudiera estar haciendo

-Kyoya ya te he dicho qu-¡Ange!- Grito en el momento en que vio a la morena inconsciente en mis brazos - ¡Colocala ahí! –Apunto al sillón y yo la deje con cuidado mientras el comenzaba a marcar un numero en el teléfono fijo – Reborn, soy yo, trae tu auto ahora mismo a la oficina, es Ange, apurate – Por alguna razón no lograba escuchar muy bien las palabras de Fon, solo podía notar lo helada que estaba Ange. Sus labios habían perdido aquel llamativo rojo y ahora estaban algo azulados, su respiración se hacia cada vez mas lenta y no podía entender el porque. Como había visto antes no estaba herida y tampoco había mostrado señales de estar enferma. Luego de que leyera su expediente medico, me asegure de estar atento a su salud por si se enfermaba, pero no había visto nada que indicara una descompensación de este tipo

-Kyoya necesito que te apartes un poco – Fon intento moverme pero me mantuve firme y el hizo algo de presión en mi hombro mostrando que no estaba preguntando que era una orden lo que me sorprendio. Levante la mirada para ver su rostro y al ver la seriedad y preocupación en los ojos de mi siempre tranquilo Tio hizo que hiciera lo que me dijo –Gracias – Se inclino a su lado y reviso su respiración y latidos, apretó los puños levemente al notar lo lentos que eran ambos. Tomo su mano con cuidado y se acerco a su oído – Ange todo esta bien, no estas en peligro, Daemon esta bien – Aseguro con paciencia y ella parecio reaccionar levemente a sus palabras

-D-Daemon –Susurro con dificultad sin abrir los ojos, aun asi siguió sin despertar

-Asi es, Daemon el esta bien, no necesitas preocuparte, no debes rendirte – Pidio sujetando con mas fuerza su mano – Recuerda hay tres cosas que no puedes esconder, el sol, la luna y las estrellas – Comenzo a repetir cual mantra, pero ella no reacciono. – Mierda –Maldijo para mi sorpresa. Antes de que pudiera darme cuenta, el celular de Fon vibro y el se paro de inmediato –Kyoya tomala hay que llevárnosla ahora –Yo asentí tomándola en brazos y comencé a seguirlo por los pasillos y en la salida no esperaba un camaro negro con el profesor de matemáticos al volante

-Súbanse rápido –Ordeno y no quise rebatir ya que algo me decía que el tiempo era de vital importancia para la carnívora. Fon me abrió la puerta y yo me subi con Ange al auto y el fue al asiento del copiloto

-A la clínica central de Nanimori – Dijo mi Tio y el motor del auto rugio mientras el profesor comenzó a conducir como un maniático lo que deje pasar debido a la gravedad del asunto – Kyoya, hablale, aunque parezca dormida todavía puede escucharte, no dejes que pierda mas la conciencia, toma su mano eso la hara sentir mejor –Me aconsejo y yo hice lo que dijo

-Carnivora despierta de una vez, solo los herbívoros actúan asi – Senti como ella me apretó la mano y supe que lo que mi tio me había dicho era verdad

-¿Podrias explicarme que diablos paso? Se suponía que tu la cuidarías –Alego el carnívoro y Fon resoplo

-Lo hice, fue a mi consulta como todos los días, y cuando fue estaba bien, se fue con una sonrisa – Hablo con rapidez –Kyoya tu la encontraste ¿puedes decirnos que paso? –El me miro por el espejo

-No lo se…-Murmure pensando en la situación en la que me la había encontrado – Estaba rodeada por pintura roja y enterrada en la nieve

-¿Dijiste pintura roja? –Asenti y el resoplo – Eso debio gatillar el ataque

-¿ataque? –Pregunto el profesor y yo también quise saber de que hablaba

-Como ya sabes Ange sufre de estrés post traumático – Yo recordé leer algo de eso en su expediente, si no me equivocaba ella había perdido a alguien cercano, pero no especificaba nada mas

-Pero ¿no se supone que cuando tienen ataques se hiperventilan, o algo asi? – Bufo molesto dando una vuelta

-En casos normales, si, pero Ange…-Suspiro – En casos de estrés post traumático el cuerpo recrea las condiciones en las que se encontraba en el momento en el que se produjo el trauma. Por lo que supe de Ange, y lo que ella me confeso, en aquel momento…-Dudo un segundo –Ella había perdido lo que mas amaba y deseo morir, sin contar con que tenia una herida y sufrio de hipotermia por las bajas temperaturas no es extraño que su cuerpo reaccionara de esa forma

-¿Y Que se supone que harán los doctores?

-Por ahora tratar su hipotermia y estabilizar sus signos vitales –Suspiro – Lo demás depende de ella, lo que mas me preocupa es el como llego la pintura roja a la nieve, ¿pudo haber sido una trampa?

-Es probable, pero de nadie externo, nadie puede haber entrado a la escuela sin que me enterara –Dio una vuelta brusca y yo sujete mas fuerte a la morena contra mi cuerpo – Probablemete debe de tratarse de una broma que salio mal

-Pero la abandonaron en la nieve

-Debieron haberse asustado y huido, de seguro los muy idiotas pensaron que se despertaría y se iria por su cuenta –Gruño y note como Ange comenzaba a tiritar, sin pensarlo mucho me saque la chaqueta y se la coloque encima –Cuando los encuentre sabrán lo que es bueno

-Si no despiertas te morderé hasta la muerte –Le amenaze pero no recibi ninguna respuesta mordaz de su parte lo que me dejo inquieto y con mal sabor de boca. De repente el auto paro de golpe y note que habíamos llegado al hospital. En cuanto las puertas del auto se abrieron corri a la recepción del hospital con Ange en brazos donde nos estaban esperando con una camilla y varios doctores y enfermeras

-Por favor déjela aquí, nosotros nos haremos cargo –Me pidió una herbívora enfermera, pero dude de dejarla con ellos, hasta que sentí como el agarre en nuestras manos se debilito y no me quedo de otra que entregarla. Escuche como seguían hablando los doctores pero lo único que podía notar era lo indefensa que se veía mientras todos esos doctores se la llevaban lejos de mi colocando sondas y otras cosas en su cuerpo.

No me di cuenta en que momento aparecieron los otros pero de alguna manera había llegado a la sala de recepción sentado junto a Fon que hablaba algo que no podía escuchar mientras miraba a la nada. Estaba inquieto, pero no podía moverme, en lo único que podía pensar era la manera en que se la habían llevado, en lo tranquila y callada que estaba, esa no parecía la carnívora siempre juguetona que gustaba de llamar la atención, parecía alguien mas. Pasaron un par de horas,-o al menos eso decía el reloj en la pared- cuando el primer doctor apareció, y me coloque de pie enseguida atento a lo que tenia que decir, también note que habían mas herbívoros a mi alrededor lo que no me importo, aunque por lo general odiaba el hacinamiento ahora tenia mejores cosas de que preocuparme

-Ella esta en recuperación, estabilizarla no fue muy fácil, debido a un pequeño daño pulmonar que encontramos, eso junto con la hipotermia en la que se encontraba complico todo

-Cuando Ange tenia 8 sufrio de una Neumonía debido a un resfriado mal Tratado –Hablo Fon llamando la atención de todos –Estuvo hospitalizada por un tiempo y desde entonces se enferma con facilidad

-Sí, bueno, eso explica varias cosas –Suspiro el doctor – El punto es que ya esta mejor, aunque todavía no ha despertado y esta con la ayuda de un respirador por si presenta alguna complicación respiratoria en el transcurso de la noche

-¿Podemas verla? –Pidio una mujer castaña que no reconoci, pero me parecio familiar

-Como dije esta mejor y en una habitación privada, pero…-El hombre hizo una mueca y miro a mi Tio quien asintió con la mirada

-Nana-san, La causa de la condición de Ange fue debido a circunstancias estresantes, el que usted se presente ahora con ella, puede llegar a afectar su salud nuevamente –La mujer parecio suplicarle con la mirada, pero Fon se mantuvo firme – Sera mejor que hable con ella cuando se encuentre mas tranquila y fuera de peligro

-Pero…-Bajo la mirada

-Se que como Madre puede ser difícil de aceptar mantenerse lejos de su hija en estos momentos pero es lo mas seguro para Ange – Ella asintió en silencio mientras era reconfortada por un hombre mayor que tampoco reconocia, aunque si tenia un ligero parecido a un herbívoro molesto

-¿Dónde esta? –Le pregunte al Doctor que me miro con duda, y luego busco la mirada de Fon

-Supongo que ambos podemos ir a verla, pero solo si prometes comer algo luego – Yo asentí y el miro al doctor que también asintió

-Por aquí –Indico el herbívoro y lo seguimos por los pasillos, hasta llegar a una habitación. –Aquí es, intenten hacer silencio, esta bien sedada, pero de todas formas el descanso en su condición no esta de mas

-Kyoya entre tu primero, yo debo hablar algunas cosas con el doctor – Asenti con la mirada y entre ala habitación. Estaba algo oscura, pero aun asi se podía ver por la luz de la luna que se filtraba por la ventana, para ser la habitación de un hospital era bastante espaciosa, y camine directo hacia ella.

Podia ver su pecho subir y bajar de manera calmada, y su mirada mas relajada que antes. Aun asi se veía tan indefensa, como una herbívora desprotegida. ¿Cómo alguien tan fuerte puede parecer tan frágil? O mejor dicho ¿Cómo alguien tan frágil puede ser tan fuerte?, Corri unos cabellos de su rostro con una leve caricia impropia de mi, al verla de esa forma solo me venían dos pensamientos a la cabeza, el primero es que debía protegerla, no yo la iba a proteger, y en segundo que debía hacer pagar al que le había hecho daño. La mire una ultima vez y note que en su cuello faltaba algo, Ange siempre llevaba unas placas militares con ella, y ahora no estaban, si esas placas eran tan importantes para ella como asumo que lo son, debía conseguirlas antes de que despertara. Con un nuevo objetivo, le di un beso en la frente y Sali de la habitación, ahora tenia dos misiones, encontrar las placas y morder hasta la muerte –una muy lenta y dolorosa- a los herbívoros que se atrevieron a tocar a Mi Ange, nadie podía tocarla y vivir para contarlo.

N/a: Como notaron Hibari gano y en el proximo se viene el amante de los malvaviscos numero 1, y muchas sorpresas~


	18. Chapter 18

Problemas con M de malvavisco.

Queria parar las lagrimas que caian de mis ojos sin control, pero simplemente no podía. Estaba tan concentrada en mi tarea que no sentí cuando la puerta se abrió hasta que sentí unos brazos acunándome con cariño. Al levantar la mirada y reconocer una cabellera blanca, sonreí de lado aferrándome con mas fuerza a el.

-Tranquila, ya no estas sola – Acaricio mis cabellos y yo confie en esas palabras. Mi malvavisco jamas me mentia – Aquellos que te hicieron esto pagaran…-Y por eso es que sentí miedo de esa promesa susurrada en mi oído

Sin notarlo muy bien después de llorar un rato me quede dormida, o eso creo ya que cuando abri los ojos de nuevo, había un brillante sol afuera. Recorri con la mirada la habitación notando a un muy tranquilo albino comiendo malvaviscos sobre un sofá que no recordaba haber visto antes.

-¿Lo trajiste? –Pregunte al ver una bolsa detrás del sillón

-Por supuesto~ -Sonrio pasándome la bolsa donde venían un vestido negro con flores y tacones a juego

-Gracias, no se que haría sin ti-Sonrei colocándome de pie con algo dificultad

-¿Deberias irte tan rápido? –Me pregunto mientras me ayudaba a colocarme de pie

-Primero no me gustan los hospitales, segundo no me interesa y tercero hay personas no gratas que no deseo ver –Enumere sacando las cosas pegadas a mis brazos – Traba la puerta hasta que salga –Indique caminando al baño para darme una merecida ducha ¡Por dios me sentía sucia!- Odio preguntar y odio mas aun saber la respuesta pero ¿tambien trajiste…

-¿Ropa interior? -Podia ver la sonrisa estúpida en su rostro – Claro sabes que nunca olvido las cosas importantes – Suspire abriendo el agua caliente dejando que relajara mi cuerpo, sentí la puerta ser golpeada, pero no me interesaba –Hay todo un circo allá afuera ¿sabes?

-Sabes que por mi se pueden matar los unos a los otros y no podría importarme menos ¿cierto? –Replique desde la ducha ¿gente preocupada por mi? De seguro no me conocían bien…

-Supongo que eso suena a algo que dirias – Le escuche mientras buscaba una toalla con la vista y tomaba la mas cercana, solo una ducha rápida y en casa me quedare el dia entero en la tina

-¿y? –Pregunte saliendo con la toalla puesta

-¿Y que?-Me miro divertido

-¿La ropa? -Alce la ceja y el rio

-Sobre la cama

-Esa no

-¿Y entonces cual? –Se hizo el desentendido

-La ropa interior

-oh eso~ -Sonrio y yo quería golpearlo – Esta aquí –Saco una pequeña bolsa de detrás del y la extendió haciendo que yo tuviera que acercarme para tomarla. Justo cuando la agarre el jalo mi muñeca logrando que cayera sentada sobre sus piernas –He sido un buen chico ¿Qué recibo a cambio? –Me pregunto con una sonrisa y yo tome uno de sus malvaviscos colocándolo en mi boca. El agrando su sonrisa tomando el malvavisco de mi boca robándome un dulce beso que nos dejo sin aire

-Ya tienes lo que querias ahora déjame cambiarme – Me coloque de pie tomando la ropa de la cama para cambiarme en el baño

-Que fría Tsu-chan~ y yo que te extrañaba tanto

-No te atrevas a llamarme asi, sabes que lo odio –Dije terminando de colocarme el vestido, bastante de mi gusta de hecho

-¿eh? Pero suena tan lindo –Le esuche decir con burla en su voz. La puerta se hizo presente nuevamente, pero ya estaba lista asi que no me importo

-¿Hay algo mio aquí sobre lo que deba saber? –Pregunte revisando el lugar con la mirada sin dar con nada importante

-No, que yo sepa ¿y a donde planeas ir? –Se coloco de pie acompañándome

-El abuelito compro una casa para mi no muy lejos de aquí, y supongo que después de mi pequeño "colpaso" unos días extra de falta a la escuela no me harán mal –Me baje de hombros, me dieran permiso o no, no volveria a ese lugar por unos días - ¿vendras conmigo o tienes donde quedarte?

-¿me estas preguntando? –Le mire sin mucho animo y el se bajo de hombros –Ire contigo

-Como gustes – Abri la puerta sorprendiendo a Fon que estaba del otro lado con un no muy feliz Kyo-chan – Hola Fon, presidente –Salude pasándoles de largo, cuando fui sujetada de la muñeca no fue ninguna sorpresa ver la mirada de mi Senpai molesto cuando gire - ¿Qué? Ya he estado el tiempo suficiente aquí y quiero ir a casa a descansar –Intente ser lo mas razonable posible, aunque no tuviera ganas de ser razonable

-No iras a ninguna parte –Me dijo mientras me tomaba en brazos como un costal de Papas, fantástico

-Fon dile algo

-Ange, se que no quieres quedarte aquí, pero es lo mejor para tu salud –Quizo hacerme entrar en razón

-Ambos sabemos que no es la primera vez que me pasa y que estoy mas que bien – Le recordé sujetando mi falda

-Pero aun asi…-Intento argumentar y yo le mire suplicante – Hay muchas personas que quieren verte…-Alce la ceja y el suspiro – Esta bien, pero que sepas que no puedes escapar para siempre

-Gracias Fon –Sonrei - ¿Me harias el favor de bajarme? – Parecio meditarlo por un segundo y yo bufe - ¿No tienes alguien a quien morder hasta la muerte? – Fue su turno de bufar y me solto extendiendo la mano

-La dirección – Dijo autoritario y me sorprendió que no alegara para que me quedara en la residencia

-Malvavisco dásela – El alzo la ceja y yo hice lo mismo hasta que finalmente saco un papel y anoto la dirección pasándosela al prefecto

-¿Cómo sabias que la tenia? –Pregunto haciendo un puchero caminando a mi lado

-Simple eres igual de controlador que yo – Segui por el pasillo llegando a recepción donde habían personas que conocía pero no me interesaba saludar.

-¡Ange-sama/Ange-chan! ¡Tsu-chan! –Aquel ultimo llamado fue el que me perturbo, tenia mis sospechas pero al ver a la mujer castaña correr a mis brazos se confirmaron, mi madre estaba aquí. Antes de que me abrazara la mire con frialdad e indiferencia logrando pararla

-Madre – Dije casi de manera robotica sin ningún sentimiento notando que sus ojos se entristecían. Una parte de mi quería lanzarse a sus brazos y sentir la calidad que había amado tanto alguna vez, pero el resto de mi recordaba la manera en que esa mujer me había abandonado en los brazos incapaces y poco confiables de mi padre, que solo me llevo al borde de la muerte mas de una vez y que me hundió en soledad que casi me debora retorciendo mi personalidad para siempre

-¡Tsu-nee! –Me llamo el castañito que había estado en mi habitación anteriormente asi que era mi hermano menor… Ella en serio había re hecho su vida

-Veo que ahora tienes una familia unida como siempre quisiste – comente cpn un deje de dolor en mi mirada – Mis felicidades – Hice una reverencia y procedi a irme de repente el aire se había vuelto pesado y mis ojos ardían. Confirmar que mi madre había seguido su vida sin mi dolia ams de lo que pensé o de lo que llegaría a admitir.

Podia escuchar los gritos llamándome pero no me importaron segui adelante sin mirar atrás, tal como lo había hecho antes y tal como lo seguiría haciendo el resto de mi vida. Senti una calidez conocida en mi mano y mire al lado viendo a malvavisco-chan que comia tranquilamente una bolsa de malvaviscos y no pude evitar sonreir. La mayoría solia llamar a personas como malvavisco-chan y yo monstruos, pero personalmente pienso que los monstruos son muchos mas leales y divertidos que las personas normales, ya que a diferencia de las personas normales nosotros no escondíamos nuestros demonios nosotros los sacábamos a jugar con orgullo de ellos y eso no hacia quienes eramos.

N/A: Se que es corto y que me demoro un millon de años en actualizar, pero en mi defensa he estado de niñera todo el bendito verano... y mi hermana es el diablo, lo juro por dios si alguien tiene el numero de un exorcista por favor no duden en darmelo

LilyVongola: Ya pronto llegara mukuro paciencia~ y gracias a ti por comentar

kumiko: espero que la llegada de malvavisco-chan de haya gustado~

kuronekochan: Me encanta tu review y espero mas por venir, lamento hacerte esperar y me alegra que gusten mis desvarios psicoticos

Shiho-akemi: Para la otra te regalo pañuelitos~


	19. Chapter 19

Con el primer golpe, la tensión acumulada comenzó a abandonar mi cuerpo, con el segundo, lo empecé a disfrutar, ni que decir del tercero y el cuarto.

-¿Qué te hizo ese saco? –Escuche decir a mi lado mientras recibia una toalla

-Tiene un mal feng shui, estoy segura de que debería estar en la esquina de allá –le sonrio con diversión y el albino rio ligeramente

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo pasaremos aquí?

-¿ya estas aburrido? –Pregunte secando mi cuello con la toalla

El se bajo de hombros llevando un malvavisco a su boca –Estas huyendo, la Ange que me gusta no huye –Dijo sincero y yo hice una mueca. El bastardo tenia razón.

-Asumo que ya te inscribiste – el asintió y yo sonreí –En ese caso iremos mañana, y ahora iremos a divertirnos –la sonrisa del italiano se amplio mientras un millón de planes retorcidos pasaban por mi cerebro, además no podía seguir faltando, necesitaba encontrar a los responsables de mi accidente y mi collar…

…..

El sol brillaba tan fuerte sobre nosotros que lo único que quería era apagarlo o esconderme bajo mi cama e hibernar –Recuérdame no volver a escucharte –Le dije al albino a mi lado quien rio levemente en respuesta, malnacido, el estaba fresco como lechuga luego de una amistosa competencia de bebidas, estoy segura que el bastardo no es humano, va en contra las leyes del ser que alguien sea capaz de tomar tanto alcohol sin entrar en un coma etílico, lo digo en serio.

-Oh mira, vienen tus cachorros –Sonrio señalando a mis mascotas que venían en nuestra dirección, ahg interaccion social. ¿Qué no podía vivir en una cueva con wifi, muchos dulces y Vodka de por vida? Algún dia…

-¡Ange-sama! ¡Ange-chan!¡Boss! ¡Sawada! - ¿siempre parecieron tan molestos o es la resaca? ¿Probablemente? Ambos

El primero en acercase fue el posible terrorista - ¡Estaba muy preocupado! ¿Cómo se encuentra? ¿Hay algo que nece-

-Estoy bien –le interrumpi sobando el puente de mi nariz – y deja de mirarme de esa forma que no fue tu culpa, ni de ninguno de ustedes –los vi a todos que parecieron sorprendidos ante mis palabras, que quede claro que hago esto no por ellos, sino por mi, es molesto lidiar con la culpa –y el albino junto a mi es Byakuran Gesso, es un amigo de mi anterior escuela, jerárquicamente hablando, esta por sobre ustedes –aclare logrando que mi posible paciente diabético amigo sonriera y que el cachorro numero 1 hiciera una mueca

-Hola~ -Saludo con esa sonrisa tan "cordial", que todo el mundo compraba, pero que era mas falsa que un billete de dos dólares, pero cumplia su propósito, engañar al enemigo y hacerlo bajar la guardia

-Un gusto –Saludaron algo timidos Chrome y Enma, quienes lo miraban con recelo, interesante, tal parece que ser perseguidos por abusadores su vida entera los había hecho reconocerlos por instinto.

-Siempre es bueno conocer amigos de Ange-chan –Le dio la mano mi hermano político, y del también sentí un poco de hostilidad, vaya los había subestimado…

-Gusto –Gruño Ha-chan y me precio adorable ¡cosita linda~!

-¡Es bueno conocerte al extremo! –Grito Oni-chan a quien deseaba poner un calcetín en la boca, ¿Qué acaso nadie entendía que seguía delicada? Bastardos desconsiderados

-¿y? ¿De que me perdi mientras no estaba? –En Kokuyo, Mukuro ya me tendría un informe completo, pero suponía que aquí las cosas no serian tan fáciles…

-Boss – me hablo Nagi y al bajar la vista vi un uniforme como el que me daba su hermano… al parecer lo organizado era de familia

-Ascendiste de nivel, estas por debajo de By-chan y arriba del resto –Dije tomando el informe en mis manos, causando una leve sonrisa en la chica y un gruñido por parte de mi cachorro. Al parecer durante mis días de ausencia todo se había mantenido medianamente tranquilo, nada importante que señalar, solo algo de papeleo atrasado… maldición – Ha-chan desde ahora te haras cargo del papeleo cuando no este

-¡Por supuesto, hare lo que usted quiera Ange-sama! –Grito emocionado, seguramente pensando que lo habi subido de rango, cuando todo lo que hice fue darle una tarea que no quería, pero bueno el era feliz con la tarea y yo tenia tiempo libre, todos ganábamos. Por ultimo veía que la persona responsable de mi accidente aun no había sido detenida lo que me parecia tonto y que solo había una persona con los medios y motivos para hacerlo.

-Muchas Gracias Nagi, ahora quiero que le den un recorrido a By-chan, yo tengo asuntos que atender en el club disciplinario –Vi a Byakuran quien asintió y sonrio también

-Vamos, vamos quiero verlo todo~ -Los comenzó a empujar con una sonrisa ignorando los comentarios del resto. Por mi parte cambie de ruta, no al comité disciplinario sino al salón donde se reunía el concejo estudiantil.

…

-Asi que dime, ¿Prefieres que presente cargos por intento de homicidio o que deje a Kyo-chan encargarse? –Pregunte con una sonrisa cordial sentada en un sillón frente a mi hermana que hacia una mueca, ella no seria buena jugando póker, era un libro abierto, para niños…

-No se de que me hablas –Respondio fingiendo tranquilidad que no creí ni por un segundo

-¿Podemos ahorrarnos esto? –Ella desvio la mirada y yo deje escapar un suspiro – Para que mi "broma" funcionara, la persona responsable debía tener conocimiento de mi estrés postraumático, lo que solo sabe un numero restringido de personas, pero aparece en mi resgistro medico, al cual solo tienen acceso el personal de la escuela, y algunos miembros "excepcionales" como el presidente del comité disciplinario y el presidente del concejo estudiantil –me puse de pie y la vi con una sonrisa mientras me acercaba a su escritorio – y ambas sabemos que de todas las personas, solo una tenia un motivo ¿no querida hermanita?

-Todo es circunstancial, no tienes pruebas –Hablo rápido con un tono nervioso

-Tambien pensé eso –Me sente en una orilla del escritorio –Por lo que fui con tus "amigas" primero, y ellas cantaron como un canario, en especial Zanahoria-chan, cuando le dije cuan decepcionado estaría su hermano cuando se enterara de sus actividades "extracurriculares" me dio esto –Saque el celular de la chica –Que tiene un video muy interesante que estoy segura que conoces~

-¡No lo sabíamos! ¡Solo seria una broma! ¡Por favor no le digas a nadie! –Me rogo con algunas lagrimas queriendo dejar sus ojos - ¡Si Hibari-san lo sabe me odiara, Mama también, por favor! –Suplico desesperada y yo tome su rostro entre mis manos con delicadeza

-No le dire a nadie, y le dire a Kyo-chan y al director que dejen de buscar al culpable –la acaricie con cuidado –Pero desde hoy en mas me perteneces, haras todo lo que yo te diga, sin cuestionar y sin preguntas

-¿Qué haras si me niego…?

-Eso es muy simple –movi el teléfono frente a sus ojos – Subire a este video a internet para que todo el mundo vea como su bromita salio mal y luego me abandoran a mi suerte, y ya que ustedes conocían mi "condición" podría tratarse de un cuasi delito, lo que haría que sea capaz de presentar cargos en tu contra y tus amigas

-No lo harias…

-Oh querida hermanita –tome uno de los mechones de su cabello y lo bese – Haria eso y mucho mas ¿y sabes porque? –ella negó – Porque soy el diablo, y nadie se mete con el diablo-la solte y me puse de pie –Nos veremos pronto hermanita~ -Sali por la puerta, con una sonrisa en mi rostro, oh como adoraba manipular a las personas.


End file.
